How to Tame a Lunatic
by Moxtiel
Summary: (FORMALLY STILL INTO YOU) Lilleighana Darling is a hair & make up artist who has a taste for the crazier side of life. Life with Dean Ambrose can be quite a wild ride, but is it really worth it? [Ambrose/OC] [Reigns/OC] {¿Rated M for possible future smut?}
1. It's Just a Crush

Chapter 1.

"No."

"But you have to!" Aislynn says, smacking her friend's hand.

"I don't have to do anything but stay Irish and die." Lilleighana Darling replies, smacking her friend with a hairbrush in return.

"But but but, you have to!"

"Why is this so important, you never bug me this much to go out after a show." Lillie says, finishing Aislynn's hair and moving to give her a stare.

"Uhm, there's no real reason. I just thought it would be fun if you went out with the boys and I tonight."

"You need a wingman don't you?" The redhead says with a sigh.

"...yes." The other woman says, giving her a pouty face.

"Ugh, fine. I'll go." She says, as the other woman hops out of the chair and gives her a huge hug before skipping out of the room. "But I'll have you know I'm not happy about it!" She shouts down the hallway after her.

Lillie sighs and smacks her head against the doorframe as she hears someone chuckle behind her.

"Talked into doing something against your will again, little one?" She hears someone ask as they toss an arm around her shoulder.

"Yes. Aislynn is evil." She says, looking up into the face of Roman Reigns.

"Going out with everyone tonight?" He asks, chuckling again.

"Unfortunately. Please tell me you'll be there. I'll need someone else sane around." She laughs, walking back into the room and sitting in one of the chairs.

The big man smiles. "Jon and I are both going. You'll be fine small fry." He says, giving her a kiss on the cheek before heading out to meet up with his partner for their match.

"I wouldn't exactly call Jon sane though." She mumbles to herself before picking up her phone.

After messing around on Twiter and Instagram for a few minutes, she decides to flick on the tv to catch a bit of the show while there were no superstars or divas flowing in and out of the small area dedicated to where she can do her job.

The first thing she see's on the small screen is a shot of Dean and Roman making their way to the ring and from there, she didn't see much else other than Dean Ambrose.

She'd never admit it, but she was harboring a bit of a crush on the man. Not even Aislynn knew and it was probably better that way. She'd never hear the end of it.

"I think you're drooling." Someone says from the doorway.

Lillie's head turns quickly and she laughs seeing Paige standing with her arms crossed, watching her.

"God SJ, you scared the hell out of me." The redhead laughs, going over to give Paige a hug before leading her over to the chair she had just vacated.

"How long have you been harboring feelings for the crazy one?" Paige laughs as Lillie starts working on her hair.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lillie quickly replies, dropping the hairbrush she was just using in the process.

"You're a liar." The raven haired woman says, shaking her head at her friend.

"I know." Lillie replies, starting to straighten the other woman's hair. "It's been a constant...uhm...crush, I guess you could call it, for a few months now. I feel like I'm totally awkward with it too. But honestly, you're the first person to pick up on it." She laughs lightly.

"You were practically drooling when I walked in. I'm surprised that, at the very least, Aislynn hasn't noticed."

"You and me both." Lillie laughs. "But she seems to be distracted in her own little world of infatuation with Joe, so that frees me to drool over whoever I want."

"And who would that be?" A voice says suddenly from the doorway.

Lillie's head snaps up at the voice. "Shitfire." She screams in her head.

"Jesus Jon, you shouldn't sneak up on people who have hot flat irons in their hands."

"And happen to me in my hair at the moment!" Paige shrieks, checking her head.

The man chuckles somewhat darkly and walks in to sit in the empty chair across from Paige as Lillie tries to concentrate on finishing Paige's hair.

"You didn't answer my question." Dean Ambrose says, his eyes tracking Lillie's every move.

Continuing to try and ignore his eyes on her, she quickly finishes the other woman's hair and retouches the make up she had done herself earlier. "You're all set love." She says, giving Paige a hug as the other woman moves to head out the door.

"You're the best." Paige says as she walks into the doorframe then turns to toss the other woman a wink.

"Now, what do you want? I doubt you want me to do your make up." Lillie laughs lightly, sitting across from Dean but trying not to make eye contact.

"I asked you twice who you were drooling over in here." He replies with a smirk.

"Oh, you know, just guys I was showing Paige on my phone earlier." She says, trying to wave off the topic with her hand.

"I don't buy that for a second." He replies, noticing the tv was on in the corner.

"Well, it's the truth. Buy it or don't buy it, I could care less." Lillie says softly before checking the time. "I gotta start cleaning up. Shouldn't you be changing or something?" She asks him, getting out of her chair at the same time he decides to stand up.

She takes a deep breath, before looking up at him.

"Do I make you nervous sweetheart?" He asks, smirking.

"Nah-no." She stutters before stepping away, trying to hide her blush.

With that, he takes his smirk and walks out the door.


	2. Out to Party

**A/N- ****Wow! I wasn't expecting anyone to read this story! As you have noticed, I don't own anyone who you recognize. I own Lillie, she's been my brain child for a few months and I never found a story for her, and Aislynn is based off of my friend so it's going to get interesting! If you like what you read, drop me a review. They scare me, but it's always nice to know that the reader is thinking!**

"Move. Your. Ass!" Aislynn says, pounding on the door of the other bedroom.

"I'm trying to! But I don't know what to wear!" Lillie shouts back while standing in front of the mirror, trying to decide which dress looks better.

"The black one! Now hurry up! We were supposed to be there twenty minutes ago!"

Lillie rolls her eyes and runs to her bag, digging until she pulls out the black dress that her friend had suggested.

Quickly putting it on, she touches up her make up before pulling the curlers out of her hair and grabbing her shoes.

"It's about time." Aislynn sighs, tapping her wrist like she was wearing a watch.

"Oh shush. You act like this is the first time we've ever been late. Now let's get this over with, I'll put my shoes on in the elevator." The redhead replies, grabbing her mini purse before linking arms with her friend as they head out the door.

They'd been at the club for about three hours and Lillie was ready to go. She was never one for crowds, in fact, she wasn't one for people in general.

She had lost Aislynn not long after they arrived since she'd dragged Joe to the dance floor and hasn't let go of him since. Lillie had decided sitting alone at the bar was less stressful.

"Drinking alone princess?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice, almost dropping her drink. "Jesus Jonathan. What have I told you about sneaking up on people?" She says, turning to face him.

Dean chuckles and takes the seat next to her. "Why bother coming if you're going to sit away from everyone all night?"

"For your information, I spent an entire hour dealing with Aislynn rubbing all over Joe. Then decided that it would be best if I walked away instead of throwing up all over the table." She says, tossing him a smile.

"You know, you could always give her a taste of her own medicine." He says, catching her offguard as she goes to take a drink.

Lillie's eyes widen as she glances in his direction. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you could do what she's doing and find someone to spend the night with. Wouldn't I be **OUTSTANDING** in that capacity?" He whispers as he leans closer to her.

Her eyes widen even further as she nearly spits out her drink. _"Excuse me?"_

Dean leans back on his stool, chuckling at her reaction. "What's wrong princess? You don't like me?"

Lillie fumbles for words for a moment before putting her drink on the bar and hopping off her bar stool. "If you'll excuse me, I should really find Aislynn and get back to the hotel."

"You won't find her. She left fifteen minutes ago with Joe." He says, standing next to her.

"Then I should be heading back." She replies before starting to walk to the door.

"Whatever they're doing, I'm sure you don't want to walk in on. I'll take you back." He offers, following her.

"I'm sure I can manage on my own. Thank you, Mister Good. Goodnight."

Dean laughs, "Good evening Ms. Darling." He says, watching her walk away.

**A/N- I promise you this is going to pick up soon! I've never been good at writing the beginning of stories. I'm much better at middle of the story stuff. Also, I don't own that line that Mox dropped in the middle. Credit that to The Breakfast Club. ;)**


	3. That Girl is a Problem

**A/N- As usual, I don't own anyone that you recognize. (Though if you wanna send me Dean Ambrose, I won't argue). Lillie &amp; Aislynn are the only people I own, so please don't take them away from me. c:**

**Chapter 3.**

Walking into the hotel room a little while later, Lillie is immediately hit with the sounds of Aislynn and Joe in the first bedroom.

"Ugh, really?" She mumbles to herself as she walks into her room.

Knowing that she'd never be able to sleep with them next door, she decides to change into her gym gear and fit in a work out.

Making her way down to the hotel's gym, she smiles, taking in the quietness after the craziness of the day. She makes her way over to the treadmills and sets up the music on her phone, not bothering with headphones since she was the only one around.

* * *

Unable to sleep, Dean stalks out of the room that he shares with Roman and makes his way through the hotel, somehow ending up outside of the gym. Opening the doors, he chuckles softly at the sight of Lillie singing while she runs on the treadmill.

_I got your name_

_Hanging from my chain…_

_Don't you wanna claim_

_My body like a vandal?_

_You got the cure_

_Underneath your shirt…_

_Don't you wana save this_

_Dirty little damsel?_

"Maybe I do." He says, walking up next to her, causing her to jump off the side of the treadmill.

"Jesus Christ. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" She exclaims, pressing a hand to her chest.

"Do I frighten you?" He asks, getting close to her face.

"Nah-no."

"Would you like me to?" He chuckles.

Lillie rolls her eyes and turns, grabbing her phone to shut off the music before switching off the treadmill. "Don't you have anyone else you can bother?"

"Not at this time of night. It's just you and me, sunshine."

"Lucky me." She mumbles sarcastically. "Can't sleep?"

"Nope. Roomie making too much noise?"

"Yep. So I figured I might as well get a work out in, that way I can hopefully exhaust myself and be able to sleep if they're still going at it when I get back."

"Something tells me they will be. Don't let me stop you from exhausting yourself, but remember, my offer from earlier is still on the table."

"Not interested, but thank you anyway Mister Good. But I think I'll be getting back to my room now." Lillie says, turning to walk out of the gym.

"You're welcome, Ms. Darling. Let me walk you back, never know what kind of creeps are trolling the hallways at this hour." Dean says, holding the door for her to walk out.

"Creeps like you?"

"That hurts. And here I was being a gentleman."

The small redhead laughs, looking up into his wild blue eyes. "I don't think you know how to be a gentleman."

The pair toss playful banter back and forth the entire way up to the room the two women share. Once there, the unmistakable sounds of Aislynn and Roman getting it on could unfortunately be heard all the way in the main hallway.

"Jesus, they're insatiable." Lillie laughs.

"There's an open couch in our room if you wanna be able to actually get some sleep." Dean offers, giving her a chuckle.

"I think I'll take you up on that. The last thing I wanna do is listen to that for the rest of the night." She smiles, linking an arm through his as he leads her back to the elevator.

"Thank you. For being so nice to me." She says once they get into the two men's room.

"No problem princess. I'll get you a pillow and a blanket."

"I didn't realize you were such a sweetheart." Lillie says, giving him a smile as he hands her the stuff. "I didn't mean for that to come out the way it did."

"Don't tell anyone, I have a reputation to protect." Dean says with a wink before he drops a kiss on her forehead and stalks away to his room.

Lillie smiles to herself as she settles herself in for a night on the couch.

* * *

Aislynn wakes up the next morning with a pounding headache. Trying to roll off the bed, she's held back by what feels like a heavy band around her waist.

"Morning." A voice says from behind her.

She whips her head around and sees Roman smiling at her.

"Oh my God."

"Something wrong?"

"Oh my God. What happened last night?" She asks, sitting up only to find that she's completely naked. "OH. MY. GOD." She says, pulling the sheet up to cover herself.

"You don't remember anything from last night?" He asks, sitting up next to her.

Shaking her head, she puts her head in her hands.

"I feel like I should be insulted." He chuckles. "I should get going, hopefully it'll come flooding back to you sooner or later." He says, kissing her cheek before throwing on his clothes and walking out the door.

"Lillie!" Aislynn yells, hopping out of bed and quicking throwing on some clothes.

"Lilleighana Lucille!" She says, banging on the other bedroom door.

After a couple minutes of not getting an answer, she opens the door only to find the room empty. "Where the hell is she?" She thinks to herself as she walks back to her room to grab her phone.

* * *

"Morning princess." Dean says, walking out of his room just as Lillie is walking out of the bathroom.

"Morning." She replies, tossing him a smile as she hears her phone ring from across the room. "Sounds like Aislynn's awake. Which means your roomie is probably on his way back and I should get going." She says, picking up her phone off the couch just as it sends her friend's call to voicemail.

He walks over and spins her around to face him, his hands staying on her hips. "No need to rush away from me."

Lillie takes a deep breath, trying not to think about how close he was to her before looking up into his eyes. "Not rushing away, just don't wanna intrude on you guys. Plus, she probably has a pretty bad hangover and she's gonna need to be taken care of." She laughs nervously.

"I thought I didn't scare you." He says, his lips a mere inch away from hers.

"You'll never believe-"

Lillie's head snaps to the side to see Roman walking in the door.

"I should go." She says, tucking her phone in her pocket and waving to the two men as she hurries out the door and back to her room.

**A/N- You guys have been spoiled! Three chapters in three days! But now I'm all outta juice :c Hopefully chapter four won't be far behind but bear with me loves! Also, even though reviews scare the pee out of me, I'd be happy to know what you guys think! 3**


	4. All it Takes is Courage

**A/N- Blah blah blah, usual disclaimer about not owning anyone who actually exists and only owning my OCs. ALSO! I would like to thank you guys for your awesome reviews! Also for your follows and favorites. I'm happy to see such a great reception for this story! 3**

"I cannot believe you spent the night with him." Aislynn says for the millionth time.

"And I can't believe that you're still talking about it. Like I said, nothing happened. He got me a pillow and blanket, set me up on the couch then went to bed. It's not a big deal." Lillie replies, throwing her bag in the back of the car before climbing in the driver's seat.

"It is so a big deal! Haven't I told you to stay away from him!?" Her friend says, climbing in the passenger seat and smacking the other woman in the arm.

"Ow! Jesus, calm your freakin' tits. We're just friends, if you can even call us that. What we really should be talking about here is your little slumber party with Joe last night."

"Ugh, let's not. I still can't remember a thing! Do you know how disappointing that it?!" Aislynn exclaims, smacking her head into the dashboard as Lillie starts up the car and starts their trip to the airport.

The rest of the trip was spent in a silence that wasn't completely comfortable but Lillie didn't want to have to talk about what happened in Dean's room earlier that morning.

* * *

Getting to the arena later that day, Lillie caught herself looking for Dean. It's not that she really wanted to see him...oh, who was she kidding. She wanted to see him more than anyone else in that arena.

"There's been something I've been meaning to talk to you about all day." Aislynn says, breaking her friend out of her thoughts as she sits down in the chair so she could do her hair.

"Oh God, if this has anything to do with Jon, I don't want to hear about it." The redhead replies, turning to turn on the curling iron before brushing out the other woman's hair.

"It does, it fact. I don't think he's good enough for you. He's always been known as a womanizer and after the luck you've had with men, you deserve better than that." Ash rambles.

"He's always been perfectly sweet to me. And we're only friends. Neither of us have ever expressed interest in being anything more."

_Except for the near kiss this morning, but she doesn't need to know about that._

"But just in case, maybe you should try to get to know someone else."

Lillie rolls her eyes and tries to concentrate on Aislynn's hair instead of her rising anger level. "I swear to God, if this another attempt to set me up with Colby, I will chop all of your hair off in your sleep."

The other woman gasps dramatically. "You wouldn't dare! Plus, he seems pretty perfect."

"You date him then." Lillie says, obviously annoyed now. "You're done, go bug someone else for a while."

"Rude. Just think about what I said." Ash says, before blowing her friend a kiss and walking out the door.

* * *

Lillie unfortunatly did think about what Ash has said. And that bothered her something fierce. It's not that it made her want to be with Colby, the man was always a little too...much for her. Thinking about possibly being with someone other then Jon actually bothered her.

Walking into catering a few hours later, she was expecting to find it empty but instead found Dean and Roman sitting at a table, discussing something quietly.

Grabbing her food, she takes a seat across the room, not wanting to disturb the pair.

"Your girlfriend just walked in." Roman says, smirking at Dean.

Dean looks up and a smile forms on his face when he sees Lillie sitting down at a table across the room.

"Dude, you got it bad."

"Shut up."

"Are you going to talk to her about this morning?"

"Are you going to talk to Ash about this morning?"

Roman laughs, "Actually yes. I'm gonna find her right now. Which frees you up to go over there and talk to a certain pretty redhead." He says before getting up and walking about to catering to start the search for Aislynn.

Dean smirks before standing up himself and throwing out the trash from his lunch before heading over to Lillie's table.

"Afternoon princess." He says, kissing her cheek before sitting next to her.

"Good afternoon." She replies with a smile, putting her phone aside. "Sorry I dashed out this morning, I just didn't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't have been." He smiles. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

The redhead shakes her head. "You didn't. I-I just didn't...uhm." She stammers.

Dean moves his chair so he's sitting directly next to her and presses his forehead against hers. "Are you sure I don't make you nervous?"

_Sometimes all you need is 20 seconds of insane courage and I promise you something great will come out of it._

Lillie smiles at the quote that popped into her head at that exact moment. "I'm sure." She says before pressing her lips to his in a quick kiss before standing up and smiling at him. "Gotta get back to work." She says with a wink, leaving a stunned Dean sitting at the table.

**A/N- Oooohhh, go Lillie c; Next chapter will feature Aislynn and Joe's awkward talk about how she can't remember anything from the night they spent together as well as more adorable Lillie and Jon! 3**


	5. Little Talks

**A/N- Blah blah blah, usual disclaimer about not owning anyone who actually exists and only owning my OCs.**

"I cannot believe I just did that!" Lillie thinks to herself as she paces through her workspace.

"I'm such an idiot." She says out loud, before having a seat in one of the client chairs. "Time to play it safe and avoid Dean Ambrose at all costs tonight." She mumbles, getting ready for the rush that was about to start.

* * *

"Hey Ash! Wait up." Roman says, catching sight of the woman he'd been looking for.

"Oh, hey Joe." Aislynn says, stopping and leaning against the wall.

"Hey yourself." He says, coming to a stop in front of her.

"What's up?" She asks, nervously playing with her fingers.

"Just wanted to talk about this morning. I rushed out cause I didn't wanna make you feel anymore uncomfortable then it seemed like you already felt."

"It's cool. I just feel like a total ass. Apparently I was a lot drunker than I thought." The woman laughs, looking up at him.

"It happens to the best of us. Hopefully you'll remember something though. It's a bit of a hit to the ego." Roman laughs, leaning down to her level.

"I bet." Ash laughs in response just as a stagehand comes up and tells her that she's up.

"That's my cue. I'll catch ya later big man."

Roman nods as she walks away.

"Hey!" He calls, making her turn around to face him. "You wanna go out later, just the two of us?"

"Sure, I'll find you after the show." She replies, shooting him a wink before she heads out to the apron as he turns to make his way to the locker room he shares with Dean.

* * *

"After all that freaking out this morning, you're going out with him tonight?" Lillie laughs as she watches Aislynn run around later that night, getting ready for her date with Roman.

"Yes, I am. And I'm going to stay completely sober." Ash laughs as she walks into the bathroom to get dressed and do her make up.

"I'm sure you will. Won't be wanting a repeat of this morning. And that means I'll have to find something to do out of this room once y'all return. Or you could do me a favor and go back to his room!" The redhead says, walking out to the living room space area and flicking on the tv.

"I'm out. I have my phone but do me a favor and don't need me tonight." Ash says, giving her friend a wave before walking out the door.

Lillie rolls her eyes and goes back to channel surfing. Finally finding a decent movie, she snuggles into the couch and gets sucked in.

Some time later, a knock on the door pulls her out of the movie stupor that she's in. Wiping the tears out of her eyes, she walks over and opens the door just a crack.

"Oh! Hey Jon." She says, surprised to see Dean standing outside the door.

"You alright princess?" He asks, noticing her wet eyes as she opens the door wider to let her in.

"Yeah, why?" She asks, confused.

He reaches up and wipes away the bit of moisture that was left in her eyes.

"Oh that! I'm perfectly fine, just was watching a sappy chick flick." She replies, gesturing to the tv. "Anyway, what can I do for you?" She asks, trying to change the subject.

"I wanted to talk about earlier."

"I'm sorry about that." She says quickly. "It was a stupid thing to do." She finishes, chewing on her lip.

He smirks and pulls her close to him. "I don't think so." He says before catching her lips with his.

After shaking off her surprise, she smiles into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

After several long moments — or it might have been half an hour — or possibly several sunlit days — they broke apart.

Putting her hands on his chest, Lillie looks up and smiles at Dean. "Whoa there cowboy, we gotta slow this down." She says with a laugh.

"Why? I don't see a problem." He half growls as he tries to pull her back in.

Rolling her eyes, she breaks away from him and sits on the top of the couch. "I know you're not a relationship guy, so I don't wanna rush into bed with you, only to be let down if I catch feelings, well, more feelings than I have." She quickly rambles, looking at the floor.

"Hey, calm down princess." He says, lifting her chin to make him look at her. "How about I take you on a date?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, why not. You up for it?"

"Sure." She says with a big smile before kissing him on the cheek.

The two spend the next few hours sitting around the hotel room talking about random things. Anything that popped up, no matter how silly.

"I should probably get going. I don't want your roomie to shit a chicken if she finds me here." Dean laughs, standing up.

Lillie gives a sad smile. "She definitely would. I was thinking about heading to the gym or pool. I'm sure they'll be back here to do the nasty again."

"I'll walk you down."

"I don't need a bodyguard Jon. I'm a big girl." She laughs, crossing her arms over her chest.

"While that might be true, I don't want anyone else sweeping you off your feet before I get a chance to take you out." He says with a smirk, leaning close to her face.

The small redhead laughs and pushing him away. "Yeah yeah yeah. Just get back to your room Mister Good."

"What? No goodbye kiss?" He says with a little pout.

Lillie rolls her eyes and gives him an exaggerated kiss on the lips before nudging him out the now open door.

"Tease." He says to the door with a smirk, just to hear her laugh again.

**A/N- I need to note that there is a Harry Potter quote thrown in there c: Also, this chapter is mostly filler, which is why it took so long to write haha. But hopefully I'll get the real storylines flowing shortly so thanks for bearing with me!**


	6. Mother Monster

**A/N- USUAL DISCLAIMER. I DON'T OWN ANYONE WHO'S ACTUALLY REAL. (Though, I think owning Ambrose would be an adventure haha.) I do, in fact, own Lilleighana and Aislynn so don't take them away from me.**  
**This chapter is going to be interesting; There isn't as much Lillie/Dean or Ash/Roman but you do get a glimpse into Lillie's life. I hope you enjoy!**

"You were surprisingly quiet last night." Lillie says to Aislynn the next morning.

"We decided that we're gonna not have a repeat of the other night and take things a little slower." Ash says with a shrug as she flops down on the couch next to her friend. "What did you do last night?"

"Eh, not much; Watched a chick flick then went to the gym for a little before doing a few laps in the pool then hit the sack with my headphones blaring just in case." The redhead replies, sipping her coffee.

Ash nods and looks around the room. "No visitors?"

Lillie rolls her eyes. "If you're asking if I was with Jon, then no."

"Good, good. Listen, I was talking to Seth last night."

"No.'

"Awhh, come on! He's practically perfect for you!"

"No Aislynn. I have no interest in Colby whatsoever. Besides, doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"He did, but they just broke up a few weeks ago. He's broken up about it but he feels like he's ready to get back into dating."

"So I'd be the rebound. No thanks. If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna hit the gym since you have appearances to do." Lillie says, getting off the couch and dropping her coffee cup in the sink before going into her room to change.

After brief goodbyes to her roommate, the redhead makes her way downstairs to the hotel's gym.

"Lovely, apparently everyone had the same idea this morning." She thinks to herself as she walks into the gym that's currently crowded with superstars.

Finding an open treadmill, she puts in her headphones and concentrates on her Netflix app instead of the people around her as she runs.

Sometime later, she's suddenly aware of someone watching her and looks up to find Dean standing in front of the machine.

"Haven't we talked about you not giving me a heart attack when you want to get my attention?" She laughs, pulling out one of her ear buds and pausing the show she was watching.

The man laughs. "Probably; But it wouldn't be nearly as much fun if I did it a normal way."

Lillie rolls her eyes and stops the machine. "What's up?" She asks, stepping off and taking a sip of her water.

"I'm gonna grab some lunch in a few, you wanna join me?"

"Is that our date?"

Dean smirks. "If you want it to be, princess."

"In that case, no." She says with a wink before laughing at the pouty face he was currently making at her.

"Stop that." She says, causing him to keep pouting and get closer to her face.

"Oh, fine. You win."

"Usually." He says, kissing her cheek. "Walk you up to your room to change?"

"Why? You don't want me to go all sweaty in my gym attire? I think I look pretty damn good." She says jokingly as she wipes her hair off her sweaty face.

"You always look good sweetheart, but I figure you want to shower before you go in public." Dean replies, leading her out of the gym and toward the elevator.

"You might be right about that." Lillie laughs, following him.

* * *

"So I've been hearing rumors about you and a certain male superstar." Paige says, siting in Lillie's chair to get her hair down for the show a few days later.

"Rumors are usually false." Lillie says with a wink as she starts her friend's hair.

"So you didn't go to lunch or dinner with Dean Ambrose?"

"We went to lunch last week, but we're just friends."

"That's not the way I heard it."

"Then do tell, give me all the sordid details of my life please SJ." She replies with a laugh.

The raven haired woman laughs and reaches back to smack her friend's leg. "Don't be an arse about it. But I will anyway, since you asked. I heard that you two were seen having lunch and being really flirty with one another. Another rumor even saw the two of you kiss at some point."

Lillie rolls her eyes. "And I'm sure that there is another one flying around somewhere that I'm sleeping with The Usos."

Paige laughs. "Oh fine, fine. I'll stop."

"Thank you." The redhead replies, continuing to flat iron the other woman's hair.

"What's going on with Ash and Roman, by the way?" Paige asks, watching Lillie work in the mirror.

"Ah, now there's something worthy of the rumor mill." She replies, pausing for a second to lean around to look at her. "The two have gone out every night we haven't been travelling, they text each other constantly. She won't tell me that's who it is, but I can tell by the look on her face every time her phone goes off."

"That sounds sickly adorable." The other woman replies, pulling a face.

"Try living with it." Lillie laughs, finishing up with her hair and moving on to quickly add a bit of make up since Paige usually does her own. "She's also been trying nonstop lately to try and hook me up with Colby, which is pretty much the last thing I want to do. It's not that I don't like him, he just isn't my type really."

"Right, because your type is psychos with crazy blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Shush. You're all finished. Time to you to fly into the world little bird."

Paige rolls her eyes and gives her friend a hug. "Fine, fine. I'll leave you to your work. But promise me that if any of those rumors come true, I'll be the first to know."

"Okay SJ, you'll be the first to know if I start sleeping with The Usos."

"Bitch."

"Nosy ass."

The raven haired woman blows a raspberry at her friend before walking out of the room and heading back to her locker room.

Lillie laughs and takes a seat in the chair that the oher woman had just vacated as her phone goes off with a text message.

_I'm your type, huh?_

She laughs out loud before tapping out a response.

_Someone's being nosy into my girl talk. Where are you creeping at?_

Before she can get an answer from him, a steady flow of people start coming in and out of the room for her to make them look good for the cameras.

Making her way to catering a couple hours later, she grabs a bit of food before basically collapsing into a chair at an empty table toward the back of the room.

Checking her phone, she finds a few missed texts from Dean as well as a voicemail from her mother.

"That's never a good thing." She mumbles to herself as she hits play.

_'Lilleighana Lucille. I'm very upset with you. It's been three months since you've been home and you don't even have the decency to cal your poor mother You could be dead and none of us would ever know. Either you call me back TODAY or I'm going to have your father send someone out to find you."_

Deleting the message, she moves her plate away before smacking her head down on the table.

"Bad day?" Aislynn says, coming up behind her friend before taking the seat beside her.

"I wish I'd known you were coming, I would have kept the awesome message my mother just left me." Lillie says without moving her head up off the table.

"Get your head off the table, people are starting to stare." Ash says before grabbing one of the cookies off the other woman's plate. "Did she give you the usual quit your job lecture?"

"It wasn't in the message, but the tone was there. But she did threaten to have daddy send someone to track me down. Probably so they can drag me back to do boring work for the boring family business. I should probably call her back before she gets the private detectives on the line."

"Good plan. Take your food and head back to the salon room. I'll tell people you're still on lunch and to check back with you in a half an hour."

"Thanks lovey." She says, giving her friend a weird sitting down hug before grabbing her plate and heading back to her workspace.

Walking in, she sees someone sitting in the chair furthest from the door.

"I'm on lunch, could you-" She starts to say as the person turns around to face her. "Oh, hey Jon!"

"Hey princess." Dean says, standing up to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Catering too packed to sit down?" He asks, motioning to her lunch.

"No, I just have to make a phone call back home to my crazy mother. I wasn't ignoring you before, by the way, I just got him with a rush and couldn't reply."

"I walked by when you hadn't answered for a while and saw you had a full house. Don't worry about it, Darling, I know you wouldn't blow me off." He replies with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? And whys that?" She says, kicking the door closed before having a seat and putting the plate down on the counter.

"Because I'm your type." He says, bringing up her earlier conversation with Paige before leaning in to give her a kiss.

Lillie smiles against his lips before pulling away. "Yeah yeah yeah." She laughs as her phone starts to ring. "It's my brother, I have to take this. Sorry."

"Don't be." Dean says, shaking his head. "I'll call you after the show, but keeps yourself available." He finishes before dropping a kiss on the top of her head and walking out the door.

The redhead's smile drops as she answers the ringing phone in her hand. "Hey Luc."

"Hey Lil. Just warning you that mom's on the warpath. Threatening to track your phone to find you and drag you home." Luciano Darling says to his twin sister.

She rolls her eyes as she props the phone against her shoulder and ear so she's able to eat her sandwich while she's on the phone.

"The woman is insane. She has four other children that she can control. She never cared this much about me when I lived at home and settled for working summers with daddy."

"I know, but she's determined to have the family back together. She thinks that you're just going through a phase and that you'll come to your senses, realize that what you really want to do with your life is sit behind a desk and donate money to charity all day, every day and marry into one of the other wealthy families around here."

Lillie chuckles a little. "Because that's going to happen. Enough about mother. I haven't talked to you in ages! How've you been? Are you still with what's her name...Josette?"

"I'm fantastic. And ah, dear Josette. No, she left me for a banker with a more sane family. I introduced her to mother and father a couple months ago and let's just say that it didn't go very well."

"As most things that involve our mother usually don't. How's daddy?"

"He's well; Determined as ever to never get old and run the business forever. Much to Mikhail's disappointment."

"Mik's been itching to take over the company ever since daddy's heart attack ten years ago." She says, shaking her head before pulling the phone away to check the time. "I gotta go honey. I'm running low on lunch break and I still have to call the monster."

"Good luck. I should get back to work as well before she gets nosy and bring herself into my office and my business."

"Lock the doors." She laughs. "Love you Luc."

"Love you too Lil." Luciano replies before ending the call.

Lillie smiles and takes a deep breath; At least she had two pleasant conversations before having to deal with her overbearing mother.

Bringing up her mother's office number, she cringes as she presses the call button; hoping to get her voicemail.

"Bernadette-Marie Darling."

No such luck.

"Hello mother. It's Lilleighana." Lillie says, cringing again as her mother squeals in delight on the other end.

"Oh sweetheart! I was so worried about you! Please tell me that you're calling from the airport and you're coming home!"

"No mother. I'm calling from work on my lunch break. I got your message. I'm sorry I haven't had an opportunity to call. I've been very busy."

"But love, you don't need that silly job. You have a perfectly acceptable job waiting for you here in New Orleans."

The redhead rolls her eyes and pinches the skin at the top of her nose. "While that might be true mother, I love my job. I love that I get to travel with a few of my best friends, see new places and meet new people."

"All things you can do while being closer to your family." Mrs. Darling replies, waving off her daughter's words.

"No mother. I'm going to keep my job and I'll visit as soon as I get some time off." She says as there is a knock on the door. "I've got to dash mother but I'll call you again soon. Give my love to daddy. Goodbye!" She says in a rush to get off the phone before her mother could object, turning to see Aislynn walking in the door.

"I imagine that went well." Ash laughs as Lillie rolls her eyes and tosses her phone up on the counter next to her now empty lunch plate.

"It went as well as any conversation with my mother can go." She says, making a gun with her fingers and pretending to shoot herself in the head, causing the other woman to laugh.

"Just so you know, you might want to make yourself scarce in the room tonight." Ash says, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Gross. I'll be sure to make plans and other sleeping arrangements." Lillie replies, sticking her tongue out at the other woman.

**A/N- I feel like that was a weird place to end but I didn't wanna make this chapter drag on forever. But there you have it, a look into Lillie Darling's family life. I thought it was about time to toss in a bit of back-story for our young heroine. Should be interesting how Dean mixes with that crowd, eh? ;)**


	7. Oh, These Memories

**A/N- USUAL DISCLAIMER ABOUT (UNFORTUNETLY) NOT OWNING DEEAN AMBROSE OR ANYONE ELSE THAT'S REAL. Welcome to chapter 7! Thanks so much to everyone who gave me reviews! Especially Zanderlover for those lengthy, dedicated reviews. c:**

"We need to talk." Aislynn says, walking into Lillie's work space and closing the door.

A few weeks had passed since Paige had brought the rumors to Lillie's attention and she's been dreading the day Ash came in and said those very words ever since.

"Can it wait? I really want t go and get some food before we get busy in here." Lillie asks, not turning around to face the other woman.

"Nope. Needs to happen now." Ash says, sitting in one of the chairs.

"Ugh, fine. What's up?" The redhead asks, sitting across from her.

"What the hell is with all the rumors about you and Dean?"

"Seriously? This is what was so important? Rumors are rumors. He and I are friends who occasionally go out to eat and apparently the locker room can't handle that." Lillie replies, rolling her eyes.

"So you weren't seen coming out of his hotel room at all hours of the night on multiple occasions?"

"I have to go somewhere while you and Roman are banging at all hours of the night and I can't sleep."

"So go to Paige's! Or make some other friends."

"I would like to point out that you're not my mother. And that I can be friends with anyone I'd like."

"And I would like to point out that he's only going to be interested until you give in and fuck him. And let's be honest, you're going to eventually. Then he's going to drop you and you'll be heartbroken and I'll have to help you pick up the pieces, just like what happened with you know who."

Lillie hops out of her seat. "Jon is nothing like He Who Must Not Be Named. He was a total dick that showed it from the very beginning but I was just too blinded by his pretty words that I didn't see it. Jon has been nothing but perfectly sweet to me and neither of us has ever expressed any interest in going any farther than friends who hang out while our roommates are banging each other." She says in a huff, grabbing her phone off the counter and walking to the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get something to eat."

Walking into catering a few minutes later, Lillie grabs a plate full of food and finds a hidden table to sit at. Scrolling mindlessly through her phone, she tries to put Aislynn's words out of her mind.

Dean has never, ever been anything other than nice to her. Sure, he teased her a lot. But that's a lot different then how _**He**_ had treated her. _**He**_ had always been a self righteous douche with an overwhelming need to make her feel like crap while trying to get his hands on her inheritance. But of course, all Lillie ever saw was the fact that someone was telling her that they loved her for more than her family's money; and that's all she ever wanted.

Lillie puts her phone down and starts eating her food, trying to push all the thoughts of _**him **_out of her mind but it wasn't working very well. Halfway through trying to eat, she gives up and stands to throw her plate away before walking out of the arena to get some air.

"Lillie?"

She turns, hearing her name behind her as soon as she walks out the door to the parking lot.

"Oh, hey Jon. What're you doing here?" She asks, seeing Dean standing on the opposite side of the door but staying put instead of walking over to him like she usually would.

"Quick smoke break before the show. Are you okay?" He asks, tossing his cigarette to the ground before walking over to her and putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Fine, just have a lot on my mind." She replies, shrugging off his arm. "Sorry, I just need to be alone for a little. I'll talk to you later." She says, walking off.

Dean watches the small redhead walk away, a look of concern on his face. He's about to follow her when Roman pops his head out the door and tells him to get his ass back into the arena.

* * *

After going through the motions at work and successfully avoiding Dean for the rest of the night, Lillie decides to spend the rest of the night locked in her room at the hotel.

Completely oblivious to her friend's distraught, Aislynn gets ready for her date with Roman that night. After saying brief goodbyes to the other woman through the door, Ash makes her way to the lobby to meet up with her date.

"Hey Ash." She hears someone say as she's walking toward the elevator.

"Hey Dean, what's up?" She says, turning to face him.

"Just wondering if you know what's up with Lillie. She seemed really upset when I talked to her earlier and no one's heard from her since the end of the show." Dean asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She probably had another unpleasant conversation with her mother or something and passed out when she got back from the show. The girl does love her sleep." She replies, pressing the button for the elevator. "Or maybe she's getting ready for a date. Good looking girl like that's gotta be catching attention from somewhere. I'll see you later." She finishes, hopping onto the elevator and pressing the close button, leaving him there to ponder her words.

"No, something's definitely wrong." Dean thinks to himself as he continues his walk to the room the two women share.

After a few minutes of not getting an answer as he knocks, he tries calling Lillie again and again until she finally answer.

"Jon, I'm not really in the mood to talk." Lillie says into the phone, audibly sniffling back tears.

"Just let me in princess. I want to help." He says softly into the phone, leaning his head against the door.

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine. Please, just let me in."

Lillie drops her shoulders, defeated. She knew that she needed to let someone into the private hell she was currently dealing with but she didn't want to make this his burden.

Getting up, she hangs up the phone without saying anything to him and shuffles her way to the door as she hears him softly rapping his knuckles against the door in a rhythm.

Opening the door for him, he immediately walks in and wraps him arounds around her. She presses her face into his chest, hugging him tightly as she tries to control her feelings.

They stay like that for a while, just him standing there, holding her while she lets out all the tears that she's tried so hard to hold onto. She had thought that she was okay for a long time after what happened with _**him**_ but both getting closer to Dean and Aislynn's words this afternoon had clearly showed her that she wasn't okay.

"Are you okay?" Dean asks her as he kisses the top of her head.

She takes a step back, trying to dry her eyes. "I think so." She says with a nod, walking to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Are you gonna tell me what that was all about?" He asks, sitting at the bar on the opposite side of where she was standing.

"I dunno Jon. I don't wanna burden you with my BS." She replies, turning to face him.

"It's not a burden if I'm asking you to tell me. Obviously I care about you; I wouldn't have come here if I didn't. I've been worried about you ever since I saw you in the parking lot, ask Roman. He's the one who stopped me from calling you every ten minutes to see if you were okay."

Lillie gives him a small smile and walks around the counter to give hm a peck on the cheek. "That would have been sweet and kind of annoying." She says, laughing softly.

Dean smiles and takes her hand, leading over to the couch and sitting her down next to him. "Now, tell me what this is all about."

The redhead takes a deep breath before nodding. "Okay. So, as you know, I grew up in a wealthy family. And even though I've never wanted anything to do with my family's money, my mother and older siblings always acted like it was the greatest thing in the world. As soon as I was old enough, I left home with some money I'd saved from birthdays and the like, and I traveled. I worked odd jobs so I wouldn't have to turn back to my family and I was never happier. Mother always saw it as a phase, that I would give it up and come back home when the novelty wore off. But then I got this job, and she was furious because it was a steady job that would keep me away from New Orleans and away from her control. And I was elated to be away from all that." She starts, pausing to take a breath.

"Well, about eight months after I started, I met someone. Someone wh convinced me that he loved me for me and not my family's money; which was a first for me. As the relationship went on, he began to treat me differently. He tried to dictate who I saw, and where I went, it was like living with my mother all over again. It eventually got to the point where he started being full-on mentally abusive. He told me that I would never find anyone better than him because I was a stupid little rich girl, and that he was the only one who'd ever love me for that and not the money. He was never hit me or anything though; He knew how close I was to some of the superstars, and that my twin brother is crazy protective so he never wanted to leave a mark. Then one day, I discovered emails and text messages between him and another woman, and in them he was telling her all about his plans to marry then divorce me, talking half, or more, of my inheritance because, in his mind and words, I was much too stupid to think to have him sign a prenup."

"What a dick." Dean growls, pulling her close to him.

Lillie smiles and lays her head on his shoulder. "It's been nearly two years since then. I haven't seen or heard from him since I freaked out on him and threw him out but I'm always frightened he'll come back. A man like that has to be bitter that a mousy girl like me stood up to him. Sometimes the memories really get to me, causing breakdowns. Ash brought it up earlier and I haven't been able to get it out of my head since."

"Why would she bring up something like that?"

"Trying to get me to stay away from you. She thinks that you're just going to use me then throw me away like all the rest of the males I've been close to." Lillie says with a shrug, looking away.

"That's stupid. I don't give a shit about your money. If you were dirt poor and still the amazing woman you are, I'd still want to be around you. And after what you just told me, all I want to do is protect you." He says, turning her to face him before kissing her deeply.

Lillie smiles into the kiss and turns her body toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck; embracing the happy feeling in her chest.

**A/N- Honestly not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I'm digging how close the two of them are getting despite Ash's efforts. c;**


	8. Yeah, why?

**A/N- I still don't own anyone you recognize, and for this chapter, I also have to add that I don't own Frozen is any way, shape or form. That warning aside, be prepared to be smacked in the face with sass, cuteness and Frozen references! c;**

"I'm gonna check in with Seth today about how he feels about taking Lillie out; And about how perfect they are for each other." Aislynn announces as she and Roman walk into the arena together a few weeks after the confrontation about the rumors.

"Why don't you just leave Lillie alone? She's a big girl, I'm sure she can handle her own love life." Roman suggests.

"Because she isn't thinking clearly; something about Dean clouds her judgment and she needs to realize that he's clearly her Hans and she doesn't need that kind of negativity in her life. What she needs to do is find her Kristoff." She replies matter of factly.

"I think that you just need to _let it go_." Roman says, making funny hand motions as he gets in her face.

"I regret watching that movie with you." Ash laughs, giving him a quick kiss before walking off to her locker room.

After getting changed for the show and deciding quickly do her own hair instead of going to see Lillie or one of the other girls, Aislynn sets off in search of Seth Rollins. She spends a few minutes asking around before she finally finds him outside getting some air.

"Hey Rollins." She says, leaning up against the wall right outside the door.

"Hey yourself, what's up?" Seth asks, turning to face her.

"Just wanted to check in with you about that conversation we had a few weeks ago about you and Lillie. Did you give some thought to what I said?"

"Yeah, but isn't she with Ambrose? I don't wanna get involved if that's what's going on." Seth replies, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She's totally unattached. She and Dean are just friends. She's even told me herself that neither of them have expressed interest in being anything more." Ash replies, copying his motion.

"Okay, cool. Maybe I'll stop by and talk to her about it tonight. Thanks for the heads up." He says, giving her a high five before walking back into the arena.

"Excellent." Ash says, rubbing her hands together evilly.

* * *

"I've decided that I'm just going to deal with this in my own way." Lillie says, pacing her work space as Dean watches her from one of the chairs.

"And what way is that, princess?" He asks, smirking as he watches her.

"I'll just ignore her and do what I want." She replies with a small smile.

"So, me."

The redhead stops and looks at him before letting out a snort of laughter. "Shut up."

Dean smiles and reaches out to pull her close to him. "Chill out. Ash will get over it eventually; she'll have to if she wants to stay friends with you when you're with me."

"I know. She's just so stubborn though. I wouldn't be surprised if she's talking to Colby right now, trying to set me up with him."

Dean's eyes narrow and he puts his forehead to hers. "I'll kill him."

Lillie smiles and pushes him away gently. "Calm down killer." She says, giving him a quick peck on the lips and stepping away before he pulls her in for more.

Checking the time, she gives him a sideways glance. "Don't you have somewhere to be? Cause I have people to attend to shortly." She asks.

"Probably; but I'm good here." He replies as there's a knock on the door.

"Too bad. I've got work to do and so do you." She says, trying to get him up as Paige walks into the room.

"Well hello there you two." The raven haired woman says with a laugh at the sight of Lillie trying to pull Dean out of the chair.

"Dean was just leaving." Lillie says with a slight blush.

"Oh, was I?" Dean asks, leaning closer to the small redhead, making her nervous for a second before kissing her cheek and smirking. "I guess I was. Catch ya later sunshine." He finishes before stalking out the door.

"Just friends, my arse!" Paige says, plopping herself down in the chair that the blonde man had just vacated.

"Shut up. I don't wanna hear it." Lillie says with a shy smile as she starts on her friend's hair.

After Paige leaves, Lillie is bombarded with both work and visitors until the middle of the show. Once the space clears out, she shuts the door and sits in one of the chairs. After scrolling mindlessly through social networking apps for a while, she opts to call and have a conversation with her brother before she had to pack up for the night.

The next thing she knows, the door has been kicked open then slammed shut behind her and she turns to see Dean.

"I've gotta go Luc. I'll call you sometime next week. Love you." She says, rushing off the phone.

"Hey Jon..." She says softly, placing her phone on the counter as she realizes how annoyed he looks.

"Who's Luc?" He growls, walking closer to her.

"My twin brother." She stammers out, climbing out of the chair and backing up across the room as he kept advancing toward her. She eventually feels her back hit the wall as he comes to a stop in front of her and leans in to place his forehead on hers.

They stay like that for a few minutes before he takes a deep breath and steps away. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," She says quickly, wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug. "I'm just not used to seeing that side of you. I usually don't watch the shows, so I don't know when you've had a bad night or not. I don't know what happened, but I'm here for you." She finishes, looking up at him with a smile.

"You're too sweet for me." Dean replies with a smirk before leaning in to kiss her.

She smiles against his lips and moves her arms around his neck, returning the kiss.

A few seconds later, the door is opened again as someone pokes their head into the room.

"Hey Lille. I was just-" Seth starts to say before he realizes what's going on. "Oh, wow."

The small redhead doesn't have time to process what's going on before Dean pulls away from her to look at the other man.

"Out." He growls, glaring at him.

Seth nods and quickly exits as Lillie shakes her head to get a grip on the situation.

"Shitfire." She mumbles, stepping away from Dean as she begins to pace.

"What?"

"This is bad."

"Why?"

"He's going to go running to Aislynn now, and that'll be a whole 'nother shit storm and fight." She starts, running her fingers through her hair. "Or there's going to be a whole new set of rumors flying around and people are gonna be asking questions and it's not like we have a label for whatever this is. Because 'make-out buddies' isn't a term." She rambles.

Dean lets out a laugh and he grabs her by the shoulders and makes her look at him. "Calm down sunshine. Right now we like being with each other and I like kissing you. We don't need to label it just to make other people happy. We'll label it when we're ready."

Lillie looks up at him, her worried green eyes meeting his wild blue ones and takes a deep breath. "You're right." She says with a nod.

"Usually."

"Shut up." She laughs. "You should probably go change and whatever." She says, realizing for the first time that he was still in his ring attire. "And I have to pack up and head out.'

"I'll call you when we're back at the hotel." He says, giving her a quick kiss before walking out of the room.

* * *

"Lilleighana Lucille Darling! Get your ass into the living room. Right now!" Aislynn yells as she comes into the hotel later that night.

Lillie groans and slowly rolls off her bed, making her way to the door.

"What Ash?" She asks, only popping her head out.

"Do you mind explaining to me what you were doing with Dean this evening?"

"He came to see me before he left the arena."

"And?"

"And nothing."

"That's not what Seth said."

"Jesus fucking Christ. Fine. Colby walked in on us kissing. What the hell does it matter?!" Lillie snaps, coming fully out of the room.

"It matters because he's your Hans!" Ash yells, throwing her hands in the air.

"You don't know that! He could be my Kristoff!"

"He is most definitely your Hans.

"Right now, you're my Hans!"

And with that, Lillie storms off back to her room and slams the door.

"What the hell was all that about?" Dean asks from his position in the middle of her bed.

The redhead doesn't reply, she just bursts into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Did I really just have an argument with Ash over which of the men from Frozen you are?" She manages to say between laughing fits as he watches her with a mixed look of confusion and concern.

**A/N- I must say guys, this was probably one of the chapters I had the most fun writing. The person I based Ash off of and I have a friendship based a lot on Frozen references and wrestling, so this needed to happen. c:**


	9. Trouble in Paradise

**A/N- I don't own anyone who's real! But if you wanna give me an Ambrose cowboy, I won't object. c;**

"Are you still seeing him?" Aislynn asks, barging into Lillie's bedroom as she's trying to pack so they can leave for the next city.

"Technically, I'm not seeing him. We're just friends." Lillie points out, not turning around to face the other woman.

"Who you apparently make out with; so you're practically seeing him."

"If you say so; and if you want to classify it like that, then yes. I'm still "seeing" him." She replies, using air quotes.

"He's wrong for you."

Lillie rolls her eyes and pushes her suitcase over so she can turn around and sit on the bed. "You have been nothing but a royal pain in my ass since I started spending time with Jon. What if I told you over and over again that Joe was wrong for you? And wasted all my energy on trying to hook you up with someone else?"

"I'd punch you. But that doesn't matter, because he isn't wrong for me. And you're too shy to talk to any of the other superstars, let alone try to set me up with one."

"You're missing the point. I don't think Jon is wrong for me. And even if he turns out to be, oh well. I'm a big girl and I've been through worse. At least I know that he isn't after my money like, well, you know who. And, if he was just after sex like you say he is, don't you think he would have given up by now? I don't put out easily…like someone I know." Lillie says, finally sticking up for herself.

Ash opens her mouth to argue but the other woman holds up her hand to stop her.

"I think that we need some space, because you trying to run my love life is really putting a strain on our friendship. So, for the next few weeks, we're going to travel and room separately."

"You'll be with Dean, I'm sure."

"No. Jon and I aren't in any sort of relationship, so there isn't any need for the two of us to share a room. So I'll either be rooming with SJ or getting a room by myself. Now, if we're finished with this topic, we need to get going." The small redhead says, throwing the last of her things in her bag before zipping it up and pushing past her friend to get to the main door of their hotel room.

* * *

"I can't believe her!"

Roman shakes his head and takes a deep breath before turning to face Aislynn. "What happened now?"

"Not only is she still seeing Dean! She's also decided that she's getting her own room for the next few weeks! Why won't she just listen to me!?" Ash rants, throwing her hands up in the air as she paces Roman's locker room later that night.

"Well, no offense baby girl, but you are being a little too controlling when it comes to her and Jon. She's an adult, and she has the right to be with anyone she wants to be." He replies, turning away from her to finish getting ready.

Aislynn stares at him with her mouth wide open in shock. "I should have known you'd take her side. You're _his_ friend, after all." She says before storming out of the room, causing her to run into Dean on her way out.

"Do I wanna know?" The blonde man asks his friend, gesturing to the door that was just slammed behind him.

"Lillie told her that she wants separate rooms for a few weeks. Sounds like she's getting tired of Ash trying to keep you guys apart."

"And let me guess, you told her that Lillie had a point and she flipped and hit the door."

Roman nods before letting out a small chuckle. "She's something else."

"Gonna go after her?"

"Nah. I'll give her time to chill out and realize that she's just pushing everyone away. She'll come back and apologize sooner or later."

"Dude, you got it bad."

"You're one to talk. You've been "not" with Lillie for months now. When are you gonna make a move bro?" Roman asks, smacking his friend on the shoulder.

"Soon." Dean replies before starting to get ready for the show himself.

* * *

Later that night, Lillie gets to the new hotel they were staying at and endures a _lovely_ chat with the front desk about getting her own space. After a fifteen minute conversation, she finally walks toward the elevator bank with a room key in her hand.

"Going up sunshine?"

Lillie smiles at the sight of Dean holding the elevator for her. "Yes, I am." She replies, getting on and standing next to him. "Third floor."

"Same as me." He says with a smirk, hitting the button to close the doors before hitting the button for the third floor. "What's your room number?"

"Someone's nosy." She says, sticking her tongue out at him before looking down at the keycard in her hand to check the number again. "313."

"We're in 321. I'll carry your bags over for you." Dean says, grabbing the handle for her rolling suitcase before picking up her work bag from the floor as the elevator doors open to reveal the third floor.

"You don't have to do that." Lillie laughs, following him to her room.

"But I want to." Dean says simply, stopping in front of the correct door.

Smiling, she shakes her head as she unlocks the door and holds it open for him to bring in her bags.

"Cozy." He says, looking around the small space as he drops of the bags on the bed and leaves the other in front of it.

"It'll be nice to have my own space for once." She laughs, throwing her purse and keycard on the small table next to the door before flopping down on the bed. "I'll actually be able to go to sleep knowing that my roommate isn't going to be banging her boyfriend at all hours of the night."

"And I'll be able to hang out with you here without your roommate blowing a gasket if she walks in." He chuckles, leaning down to give her a quick kiss.

"That'll be nice." Lillie laughs, standing up to give him a hug. "You should take your stuff to your room. Would you wanna get something to eat in a bit?" She asks, biting her lip

"Sure thing princess." He says with a smile before giving her a longer kiss. "I'll meet you at the elevator in 15?"

"Sounds good." She says, returning the smile.

* * *

The next day, Lillie wakes up with a smile. It was nice to not have to worry about Ash attacking her for spending time with Dean last night, or having to fall asleep blaring her music because they were doing the dirty into the early hours of the morning.

After going down to the gym and having a morning swim, she heads back to her room for a shower then decides to curl up on the bed and spend the rest of the day watching movies.

Catching a good action movie on tv, she gets lost in it until she hears her phone going off.

_Are you holding back your fondness due to his unmanly blondeness?  
Or that way he likes to cover up that he's the honest goods?  
He's a bit of a fixer upper; he's got a couple of bugs.  
His isolation if confirmation of his desperation for human hugs!  
So he's a bit of a fixer upper, but we know that to do,  
The way to fix up this fixer upper is to fix him up with you!_

Laughing at the ringtone, she rolls over and answers the phone.

"What's so funny?" Dean asks, confused on why she answered the phone with a laugh in her voice.

"Your ringtone, you don't wanna know. What's up?" She asks, turning off the tv.

"Ohkaaayy." He drawls out, chuckling as he shakes his head. "I just wanted to see if it was cool if we moved dinner before the show to after the show?"

"That's fine." She replies with a smile. "That'll give me a chance to get a couple things done before leaving for the arena."

"Do you wanna ride with me tonight?"

"Sure. I'll come by the room in like, an hour and a half?"

"Sounds good sunshine, I'll see you then." Dean replies before ending the call.

* * *

Right on time, Lillie adjusts her work bag on her shoulder before knocking on the door to Dean and Roman's hotel room.

Dean opens the door a few seconds later. "Hey princess, give me a few and I'll be right now." He says through the partially opened door.

The small redhead gives him an odd look before peering around him the best she could.

"Oh, uhm. Well, maybe I'll just see you later..." She mumbles after seeing someone in the room who wasn't Roman nor Dean. She then turns around and quickly walks toward the elevators, Dean following close behind her.

**A/N- Uh oh! Cliffhanger! Sorry this chapter took so long loves but I forgot my notes while I was on vacation and I didn't have wifi so I couldn't update sooner but I promise to have chapter ten up as soon as I can! **


	10. What Happens Now?

**A/N- Insert usual disclaimer about not owning anyone you recognize! I hope you guys have fun with this little touch of drama! Remember kids, Dean is a bit of a 'fixer upper'! c:**

"Lillie, wait!" Dean says, grabbing her arm. "Let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain Dean. We're not together, you can do whatever you want." Lillie says, trying to blink away her tears.

He turns her to face him and forces her to look up at him. "Stop overreacting and listen to me, Lilleighana." He says, wiping away her tears. "Renee is here to discuss something with Roman and he's still in the gym, probably distracted by Ash. I was finishing getting ready when she showed up. I barely said anything to her."

"Yeah, right." She mumbles, trying to get out of his grip on her arm.

"Renee and I have been over for a long time. You're the one I want, you're the one I can't get out of my head." Dean replies, letting her go.

Lillie looks up at him, her eyes shining bright with tears. "You can do whatever you want, Jonathan. I can't stop you, no matter how I might feel." She says softly before turning and walking toward the elevator.

Jon shakes his head and turns to go back to his room, punching the door open when he gets there.

"That sounded like fun." Renee says smugly.

"Get out." Dean says darkly as he stalks across the main area of the hotel room to get to the bedroom he claimed as his.

"Come on baby, we both know you want me to stay." The blonde woman says, trying to follow him.

Dean whirls around with a dark look in his wild blue eyes. "Get the fuck out before I ring your skinny little neck." He growls just as the door opens and Roman walks in.

"Hey guys..." The tall man says, keeping the door open while taking in the scene. "Renee, I don't know why you're here but I think it's time for you to go."

She looks from Dean to Roman then back again before grabbing her bag from the couch and hurrying out the door.

"Stupid bitch." Dean says spitefully as the door closes behind the woman.

"Do I want to know?" Roman asks, setting his gym bag on the floor.

"Renee came here saying she needed to talk to you, so I let her have a seat. Then Lillie came to get me to leave for the show, assumed that she was here for me and took off. So now I might have just lost the only woman I fucking care about because of that blonde bitch."

* * *

Lillie was a wreck and she knew it.

"What's wrong?" Paige asks, walking into the space where Lillie does her work.

"Nothing. You need me to do your hair?" The small redhead says, avoiding looking in the mirror or turning around to face her friend.

"Did something happen with you and Dean?" The raven haired woman asks, walking around and turning her around.

Lillie sighs deeply. "I went to this room earlier and Renee was there. He said she was there to talk to Roman and I...I just took off."

Paige pulls her into a hug. "I'm sure he was telling the truth. I've seen him around in the hallways when she's around and he doesn't even acknowledge her at all and I've seen him around you. He may be crazy, but at least it's about you in this situation."

Lillie lets out a small laugh. "I can't get him out of my head. I ran earlier because it was easier than accepting that he actually was telling the truth. I don't want to force him to be with me just because I don't want to be without him." She explains, wiping away the last of the tears.

Before Paige has a chance to reply, the door opens to reveal Aislynn.

"Why are you crying?" She asks, slamming the door behind her as she advances on the other two women. "What did he do? I'll kick his ass."

"Shut up Ash. He didn't do anything. I've been over-thinking and because of it, I've made myself cry." Lillie says, standing her ground.

"Then why is he running around like a bull in a China shop tonight?" Ash asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh God..." The redhead says, grabbing her phone and shoving it in her back pocket before running out the door to find Dean.

Aislynn moves to follow her lead when Paige cuts her off, causing her to give the dark haired woman a dirty look.

"Stay out of it. You've caused Lillie enough pain over this." Paige says before walking out of the room, leaving Ash to leer out the open doorway.

* * *

It took Lillie a while, but she finally found Dean fuming in a hallway, punching the wall before leaning his forehead against it.

"Jon?" She says softly, slow to approach him.

He turns his head slightly, still resting it on the wall. "Lillie." He breathes, trying to control his breathing.

"I just wanted to...I just wanted to apologize. I realized that I was overreacting and I'm sorry for taking off..." She says, stopping a couple feet away from him.

Dean pushes himself off the wall and faces her, not saying anything at first. After a few minutes of silence, he begins to pace the small space.

"You know, I used to think...well, I used to think that I wasn't...scared of anything. I've been through so much rough shit over the years and come out- eh. I'm not too fucked up." He rambles.

"What- what are you trying to say, Jon?" Lillie asks, watching him as she plays with her hands.

"I'm trying to say that until now, I've always thought I could handle anything. But for the first time, I'm scared." He replies, still pacing.

"Scared of what?" She asks the floor, speaking so softly that he could barely hear her.

He stops pacing and moves to stand in front of her, lifting her chin so she looks up at him.

"I'm scared of losing you."

Lillie smiles and puts a hand on his cheek. "You don't have to be scared of that, I'm not going anywhere."

He smiles back and pulls her close to him before giving her a long kiss. The two stay that way for what seems like forever and are only pulled apart when they hear random applause coming from all around them.

Lillie laughs and steps back, slightly embarrassed.

"I should get back to work." She says softly, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Dean nods and leans in to give her another kiss. "One thing before you leave."

"What's that?"

"You know this means that you're mine now." He says with a smirk.

"I already was." She replies, returning the smirk before turning to walk back to her workspace.

* * *

On her walk back to work, Lillie runs into a certain blonde interviewer in the hallway.

"It's cute that you think you can handle him." Renee says smugly.

"It's cute that you're still hung up on a man who obviously doesn't want you. Do me a favor and stay out of my business and away from my boyfriend." Lillie replies, before displaying Dean's signature smirk and heading back on her way.

"Damn, you go girl." Paige says with a smile, giving her friend a high five after the run in she just witnessed. "I heard the boyfriend comment, does that mean that you two are officially together now?"

"Yes ma'am." Lillie replies with a large smile as she walks back into her work space and sits in one of the chairs. "And I couldn't possibly be happier."

**A/N- Damn Lillie, you go girl! So you all had it right (except you Bonnie, Dean's not gay :P) and it was a woman in the room. But I had tossed around a few other ideas that I might just use in the future, so be on the lookout! As always, I'd love to know your thoughts!**


	11. Ivory Castle

**A/N- Usual disclaimer about not owning anyone! Guys, I have to tell you that I LOVE your reviews. I'm so happy that this story has gotten such a good reception and I hope I don't disappoint you in the future! Also, the person whom I based Ash on also gets a huge kick out of reading what you have to say about her. C:**

"Well, I guess you're absolutely not going to listen to me then." Aislynn sighs, sitting in a chair watching Lillie pack up after the show that night.

"I would think it would be obvious by now." Her friend replies as she puts the last of her things in her bag before turning around to face the other woman.

"I was just looking out for you. I've known Dean a long time. I know how he is with women. But I do have to say, he's different with you. It's like- it's like you bring out a whole new side to him." She admits.

"Well, you should have found a less annoying way to do it." Lillie says, trying to smother her smile. "Just do me a favor, and stay out of it from now on. You weren't only driving Jon and me crazy about it, I know that Joe was getting sick of hearing about it too. Keep that silly little head of yours in your own relationship." She finishes, sticking her tongue out at her.

Aislynn laughs. "I guess I was being a bit of a bitch..."

"That's only the half of it." Lillie laughs, picking up her bags and walking out the door.

* * *

Lillie wakes up the next morning feeling the best she's felt in a long time. It seemed like, for the first time in forever, things were really looking up for her.

Not only was she finally 'officially' with Dean, Aislynn has basically agreed to back off. And to top it all off, their next stop was New Orleans and she couldn't wait to see her brother. Unfortunately, this also meant that she had to see her mother, but she wasn't going to let that rain on her parade.

A knock on the door drew her away from her thoughts. Checking the peephole, a huge smile breaks onto her face as she unlocks and opens the door.

"Morning sunshine." Dean says, smiling as she lets him in.

"Morning yourself." She replies as he gives her a kiss.

"Almost ready to head out?"

"Just about, I only have a few more things to throw in my bags. Have a seat, I should be done in like, five." Lillie says, moving around him to finish packing.

"Are you staying in the hotel with the rest of us?" Dean asks as he sits down on the bed, knowing that they were about to be on their way to her hometown.

"Nope; I keep a house near my brother so I'll be staying there for a few days. It'll be weird to sleep in my own bed for a change." She replies with a slight laugh.

"Oh." He says shortly, giving a little nod.

"Awh, are you gonna miss me?" She says, trying to hold back a smile as she moves to stands in front of him.

Dean rolls his eyes as she looks up at her. "It's just nice having you close by."

"I'll only be like, ten minutes from the hotel. I looked it up." She says, going back to throw the last couple things in the suitcase before zipping it up. "Is a ten minute drive too far away for you?"

"I-I...well, uhm." Dean stutters, avoiding looking at her.

Lillie laughs a little and turns around to flash him a smile. "The great Dean Ambrose is speechless. I think I broke you a little." She says with a little more sass than usual.

Dean reaches over and pulls her toward him. "Even a two minute drive is too far, love." He says, pulling her down so their foreheads touch.

"You're so corny." Lillie replies, rolling her eyes before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Is that all I get? I mean, I am sitting on a bed and all." He asks, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Lillie gives a heavy sigh as she pushes his forehead so he falls back on the bed. "Let's get this show on the road, goof." She says, picking up her bags and heading to the door.

* * *

"Home, sweet home." Lillie says, walking into her house much later that day.

"This is _**gorgeous**_." Aislynn says, walking in right behind her. "I can't believe you've never invited me over here before."

Lillie laughs. "I like to keep my home private."

"I guess that's gonna blown to shit now." Ash says, flopping down on the large leather couch in the huge living room area as there is a knock on the door.

"Come in!" The small redhead calls out as she walks her bags over to the stairs as Dean and Roman walk in the front door.

"Nice digs baby girl." Roman says, sitting down on the couch next to his girlfriend.

"Thanks Ro." Lillie says with a smile as she walks over to a somewhat uncomfortable looking Dean.

"You okay?" She asks, trying to catch his eye.

"Fine, I just forget how rich you are sometimes." He says with a forced chuckle.

Lillie shakes her head. "My money has only ever been good for two things. My education and my house. Most times I wished that I was born into a completely different family. With no money and parents who actually gave a shit."

"It's not all it's cracked up to be, princess. Stick to your ivory castle." Dean says, stalking around to explore her house.

"I think it's time for us to head back to the hotel." Roman says suddenly, pulling Ash off the couch and toward the door.

"I think you're right. We'll catch you two later!" She says as they head out the door and get into the rental that Roman and Dean had used to get there.

"If you're going to be a jerk, you can leave." Lillie says, crossing her arms over her chest as she watches him walk around her house.

"Just tellin' you the truth princess. I grew up with nothing, and I don't think you could have handled it."

"Having money didn't make my life any less of a nightmare. I might not have had it rough like you, but everyone lives in their own personal hell."

"You have no idea what it's like to live in hell, sunshine." Dean says darkly, getting close to her.

"I think it's time for you to go." Lillie says quickly, drawing in a shaky breath.

Dean nods shortly and walks wordlessly out the door, leaving Lillie trying to hold in her tears.

She wasn't sure why his words hurt her as much as they did, but she hated that she couldn't make someone she cared about so much feel comfortable in the place that brought her so much happiness when she was off the road.

**A/N- I feel like this was just mostly cutesy filler but I hope you enjoy it anyway :3 This chapter would have never been finished without Ash's inspiration's help xD**

**COMING SOON TO STILL INTO YOU!: An awkward elevator scene, a pool party &amp; we're going to meet some of Lillie's family. Stay tuned sports fans! **


	12. Whoa, Bro

**A/N- I don't own anyone except the Darlings, Ash &amp; the plot.**

"So you threw him out?" Paige asks, smacking her friend in the leg.

"I guess, I dunno. I wasn't thinking clearly. He was being a jerk and I was too emotional about having someone I care about so much pretty much hate my safe haven." Lillie replies, throwing her hands up.

"Well, you're an idiot." Aislynn says, tossing in her two cents about the matter.

"These are things we know." Lillie laughs, shaking her head. "I should find him and apologize. Hopefully he doesn't hate me."

"He's crazy about you, there's no way he could hate you." Paige says, shrugging. "But I'd say definitely go find him."

"But be careful, boy's got a temper." Ash cautions.

Lillie nods in understanding before tucking her phone in her hoodie pocket and walking out of the room in search of Dean. Fifteen minutes later, she finds herself standing outside his locker room door, her arm poised to knock.

Taking a deep breath, she knocks out a familiar rhythm and after a few seconds, the door opens partially, revealing the top part of her boyfriend.

"Oh hey Lil; I'm kinda busy, I'll catch you later." He says gruffly before quickly closing the door.

Biting her lip, she turns wordlessly from the door and starts walking to nowhere in particular. Pulling out her phone, she taps out a quick message to Dean before heading to catering to try and get something to eat.

After setting herself up with something to eat, she takes a seat in the corner and starts picking at her food.

"Having a bad day?" A voice says from above her.

Looking up, she sees Roman taking a seat across from her.

"Am I that easy to read?" She replies with a forced chuckle.

"You look sad, so I took a wild guess." The man across from her says with a shrug.

"He's pissed at me; even though he was being a jerk about my house and my goddamn money. But he gets to be mad at me." Lillie rambles.

"So be pissed at him. You invited him into your home and he acted like a dick. There's a good chance that he already feels like crap for what he did, so make him feel even more so. Ignore him and he'll get over it and himself." Roman suggests, digging into his lunch.

Lillie smiles slightly. "That's really good advice. Thanks Ro."

"Of course sweetheart. Now eat, get back to work and ignore your boyfriend." The big man says with a laugh.

* * *

Hours later, Lillie has a new attitude on the day. She was still upset with Dean over how he's acted, but she was taking Roman's advice to heart.

Over the last few hours, Dean had tried to get ahold of her a few times and she's ignored every one. It was hard, because she really wanted to put this behind them, but she realized that it needed to be done so he didn't think that she was just going to be a doormat who was going to take his attitude.

Her vibrating phone pulls her away from her thoughts. Turning, she sees that it's Dean and she decides to just let it go. A few more minutes go by with her phone going off again right after the call goes to voicemail until she starts to just hit decline, so he knows that she's trying to ignore him.

"GAH, STOP." She yells as the noise of her phone is driving her insane. She finally grabs it, answering the call without looking at the caller ID.

"Look, I'm busy." She snaps.

"That's a nice way to answer your brother." Luciano says, laughing at his sister.

"Oh, Luc." She laughs, "I thought you were Jon. He's been blowing up my phone all night."

"Aren't you two in the same arena? Can't he just come see you instead of calling you repeatedly" He asks, slightly confused.

"Well, we had a bit of an issue the other day and a mutual friend gave me advice to just ignore him for a little while so that's what I'm doing; or trying to do. I'm gonna be honest with you, it's really hard not to answer the phone."

"Well, let me take you out for a late dinner so we can catch up and get your mind off of it." Her brother suggests.

"That sounds great! I'll shoot you a text when I'm on my way back to the house from the arena." She says. The twins hash out a few more details before hanging up the phone, Lillie's mood firmly back in the happy column.

* * *

_On my way back, gonna hop in the shower. Let yourself in._

Lillie hops in the car right after she hits send on the message, hardly able to contain her excitement over seeing her brother for the first time in over three months.

The Darling twins have always been the closest of all the siblings and it was hard for her to go that long without someone who's always been her support system. She honestly wasn't sure what she would have done if she had been without Luc during her childhood.

Arriving at home, she quickly rushes through the house, dropping her bags on her bed before hopping in the shower to get ready for dinner.

"Knock knock!" Luciano yells, letting himself into his sister's house a few minutes later.

Walking to the steps, he hears the shower running upstairs and decides to make himself at home by lounging on the couch.

Not long after he finally gets uncomfortable on his sister's horribly stiff couch, Luc is drawn to the door following the ringing doorbell as well a few pounding knocks.

"Can I help you?" He asks the tall blonde man standing on the other side of the doorframe.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asks, looking the redheaded male up and down.

"I could ask the same of you."

"I'm here to see Lillie."

"Lilleighana is in the shower at the moment. I'd ask you in but I'm afraid you'd tear the place apart." Luc says, crossing his arms over his chest. He wasn't sure who this guy was but he wasn't taking his attitude.

Dean rolls his eyes and pushes past the man, heading for the stairs.

"Excuse me, you weren't invited in here!" Luc shouts, following the taller man.

"Blow me." He growls, stalking up the stairs but is unsure of where to go since he'd never made it past the living room the night before.

"Jon." Lillie breathes as she steps into the hallway, thankfully dressed and ready to go. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize, but apparently I've interrupted you getting ready for a date with another man." He replies, jerking his thumb in Luc's direction.

The small redheaded woman looks at her boyfriend with a surprised look on her face. "You think that after one small…whatever we had the other night. One small instance of you being a dick, I'd go straight for going out with another guy?" She says with a breathless laugh.

Dean tries to take a breath and calm down, to get a better head on the situation. "That's what it looks like."

Lillie walks over and stands next to Luc. "You idiot. Jonathan, this is my twin brother, Luciano. You don't see the resemblance?" She says, shaking her finger between her and her brother.

He stares at the two of them, looking back and forth at their faces. They looked alike, from the red hair to the bright green eyes. The only real differences (besides the obvious male and female stuff) were the abundant freckles all over Lillie's cheeks and the height difference. Lillie stood at no more than 5'4" and Luc stood at about 5'11".

"I feel like an idiot." Dean finally says, smacking himself in the forehead.

"Can you give us a minute?" Lillie asks her brother.

"Tell ya what, I'll give ya two." He replies, giving his sister a side hug before walking down the stairs.

She smiles and walks over to stand close to Dean. "Are you done overreacting now?" She asks, trying to follow his eyes to make him look at her.

"Yes...I came here to apologize for being such a dick last night and ended up making an even bigger asshole out of myself." He replies, throwing up his hands. "I'm not good at this relationship shit, babe. I'm an asshole, and I know I hurt your feelings when I freaked out about your house last night, and-" He rambles until she cuts him off by pulling him down for a kiss.

'It's okay. If we wanna be together, we'll work together to make you 'good at this relationship shit.'" She says with a smile as she pulls away. "Okay?"

He smiles and presses his forehead to hers. "You're too sweet for me, Lilleighana Darling."

"And you love it, Jonathan Good." She replies before he pulls her in for a deep kiss.

"Excuse me, lovebirds; but your two minutes are up and I have dinner plans with my sister!" Luc shouts from the bottom of the stairs.

"You're welcome to hang out here while I go out with Luc." Lillie says, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Nah, I'll head back to the hotel." Dean says, uncomfortable with the idea of being alone in her big house. "Call me when you're home and we'll talk."

"Sounds good." She says, leading him down the stairs.

"Everything alright now?" Luc asks, throwing an arm over his sister's shoulders.

"Yep." She replies with a bright smile.

"Sorry about the scene, man." Dean says, reaching out to shake hands with his girlfriend's twin.

"No worries, we've all been there a time or two, ya know? Just, try and be good to my sister. She's been through enough shit. She deserves something good. And hopefully that's you."

"Hopefully." Dean replies before they all file out of the house and go their separate ways.

"_Hopefully I stop fucking up and don't push her away..." _Dean thinks to himself as he pulls out of her driveway and heads back to the hotel.

**A/N- I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm a sucker for a bit of drama and when this was suggested to me, I knew I had to write it. ;)**


	13. Meeting the Monster

**A/N- I don't own anyone except the Darlings, Ash &amp; the plot.**

A few weeks later, Lillie is sitting in her work space killing time until Dean was done on the show when her phone goes off. The Wicked Witch of the West theme fills the small space and she groans, not wanting to answer.

"Hello Mother." She says into the phone, catching it just before it goes to voice mail.

"Lilleighana Lucille Darling, am I to understand that you were in New Orleans for that vile job and you failed to visit your parents?" Bernadette-Marie Darling fumes at her youngest child.

"Yes mother, but in my defense, the 'vile job' you referred to kept me very busy for the few days that we were there. I work late hours which cause me to sleep late into the mornings and I didn't want to disturb you or Daddy." She explains, trying to get her mother off her case.

"But you managed to make time for Luciano. I understand that you went out to dinner with him whilst you were here."

"Yes, but it was a very late dinner. He worked around my schedule to honestly, he made time for me."

"We would have done that for you as well Lilleighana. You're away from your home and your family for months on end and when you finally do come into the city, you can't even bother to see your parents or other siblings."

"Mother, I won't allow you to guilt trip me for something I can't really control. I love this job, and if I have the ability to, I will take some time off and come and see you and Daddy." She replies sternly as the door behind her opens with a loud bang.

Turning, she sees Dean standing in the doorway. Tuning her mother out for a second, she motions for him to come in and close the door behind him.

"Mother…_**mother**_. Hold on for just a second, one of my coworkers just walked in." She says quickly into the phone before muting her end as he approaches her.

"I'm just a coworker now?" He asks, smirking slightly as he leans down into her face.

"My mother doesn't need to be more involved in my business then she already is. Luc knows about you and that's enough for me. Give me a minute and I'll get rid of her so we can get out of here." She replies, giving him a quick kiss before un-muting the phone call.

"Mother, I need to get back to work now."

"I don't see how this job of yours is more important than your family, Lilleighana." Mrs. Darling snaps into the phone.

"You've always put business ahead of family, Mother. I'm sure you can understand. I'll try and call you next week. Give my love to Daddy." She says quickly and hanging up before the other woman can reply.

"That sounded like fun." Dean says, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh, it was all that and a barrel of laughs. I love when my mother calls. Especially when it's out of the blue to bitch me out." Lillie says, rolling her eyes as she gets up to grab her stuff.

"She sounds like a bitch." He replies with a shrug before grabbing her bags from her.

"You don't even know the half of it." She mumbles, slipping her hand into his as they head out of the arena.

* * *

_I think you need to watch your back, sis._

Lillie stares at the text that Luc sent her about the time that she and Dean arrived back at the hotel, confused.

_Why? What's up?_

She replies, worried.

"What's wrong?" Dean asks, plopping himself down on the couch next to her.

Despite being back on good terms with Aislynn, Lillie had decided to keep getting her own room because she enjoyed the freedom and privacy; even though Dean was there almost all the time.

"Luc sent me a text that saying that he thinks I need to watch my back. I'm confused and concerned." She says, laying her head on his shoulder.

"That's weird." He replies, wrapping an arm around her. "If it's anyone that wants to hurt you, you know they'll have to go through me first. And that won't be pretty."

"Call down there tiger." She laughs, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "It could be something stupid." She finishes as her phone goes off again.

_Viv mentioned something about mom being in touch with the PI again. And I haven't seen her or Dad since this yesterday's board meeting. They could be on their way. Watch your back._

"Fuck my life; you've got to be kidding me." She mumbles, throwing her phone.

"What?"

"He thinks my parents are on their way here. Mother was in touch with the PIs that she has follow me so she can keep fuckin' tabs on me." She fumes, getting up to pace the room.

"She has people follow you?" Dean asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes. She's an overbearing bitch. I left home because I couldn't stand to be around her so now she has people watch me so she knows exactly where I am in case she wants to bitch me out. Up until now, she's only threatened but I guess me not visiting when we were in New Orleans pushed her over the edge." She rants. "This is ridiculous. I'm a grown ass woman."

"Calm down sunshine. Maybe they won't show."

"And maybe pixies will fly outta Roman's ass." The small redhead snaps, still pacing.

Dean tries to hold back a laugh at her last remark but fails miserably. "That's an image I could have done without."

Lillie stops and stares at him for a second because bursting into laughter herself. "Did I really just say that?" She asks, falling back onto the couch.

Wrapping his arms around her, Dean pulls her close. "Don't worry about your folks. We'll handle them together."

"I don't want to force them on you. We haven't been together that long; there's no reason you should have the Monster to attack you for no reason. She's not very nice, Jon." Lillie explains, looking up at him.

"I can handle it princess, don't worry about me." He says, pulling her up for a long kiss.

* * *

The entire next night while she was working, Lillie kept her eyes on the door. She was dreading the fact that her mother could walk in at anytime. Luc had been keeping her updated on wither or not their parents had appeared back at work or home, and it was currently still a no.

Aislynn spent about five minutes putting up with a very high strung and on edge Lillie before heading out of the other woman's workspace and seeking out Dean.

"You need to distract your girlfriend." She says as soon as she finds the tall blonde male.

Dean nods in agreement. "She's so stressed out over her parents. I've been trying to do all I can to distract her but she checks her phone every four seconds and stares at the door in horror afterwards. I don't know what else I can do."

The smaller woman taps her chin in thought. "How about the four of us go out tonight after the show; we'll grab some dinner and then maybe the bar. Together maybe you, me and Roman will be enough to keep her mind off her psycho parents for the night at least."

"That sounds good. I'll let her know and we'll meet up in the lobby a half hour after we get back?"

"Good plan." Ash says, giving Dean a high five before walking toward her locker room to get ready for her match later.

Dean shakes his head with a laugh at the other woman before heading off in the direction where he knew he'd find his girlfriend. He felt bad about how stressed out her family made her, but didn't really know how to help her at all.

Walking into the room, he hears Lillie talking to someone.

"That's so great! I'm really happy for you." She says with a smile in her voice. "I'll absolutely try my best to be there. Uh huh….nope…it's kinda hard to get time off around here but I'm sure they'll understand. Okay sweetie. I'll talk to you later. Love you too. Bye."

The small redhead hangs up her phone and lays it on the counter before turning around to find Dean standing at her.

"Hey darlin'." She says, walking over to give him a kiss.

"You seem like you're in a better mood." He says after returning the kiss.

"That was my sister on the phone. She's getting married…again. But that's not the point; she wants me to be her maid of honor this time, so I'm a little more excited."

"Married again? How many times has she been married?" He asks, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I believe this is Mr. Vivienne Darling number four." Lillie says with a laugh.

"Jesus Christ."

"I know, right? She's a career divorcee. I hope this one sticks around though. She's actually a lot of fun when this one is around. Now if only I could remember his name."

Dean smiles and shakes his head. "Before I forget, we're going out with Ash and Joe tonight."

"Sounds like fun. I'm sorry for being such a wet blanket this week. My parents just suck so much sometimes." She laughs as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Don't worry about it princess, we got your back." He says, kissing the top of her head.

"I could definitely use a drink after the week I've had." Lillie says with a laugh as she and Dean walk hand in hand to the elevator at the hotel later that night.

"I bet sunshine. I'll come get you in twenty minutes okay?" He says as they get to the door of the hotel room he shares with Roman.

"Sounds like a plan." She replies, giving him a kiss before walking to her hotel room.

Getting to the door, she hears the mummer of people talking inside.

"Did I leave the tv on?" She asks herself, unlocking the door.

"Lilleighana!" A woman says as she turns to see the door opening.

Lillie's eyes go wide and her face looses all its color. "Mother, Daddy. Wh-what are you two doing here?" She asks, dropping her things on the floor by the door.

"Seeing as you couldn't take the time to visit us whilst you were in New Orleans, your father and I decided to take a trip to you." Bernadette-Marie Darling says, forcing her youngest daughter into a hug.

"Your mother was worried that you were avoiding us." Francis Darling says, giving Lillie a hug after his wife lets her go. "I'm so sorry pumpkin." He whispers in her ear before releasing her.

"It's nice of you to stop in, and it's always lovely to see you; but it would have been nice to have some warning that you two were coming. I would have picked up my hotel room a bit-" She says, gesturing to the whirlwind of things thrown about the room from her being in a rush that afternoon. "-or let you into the room myself, and I wouldn't have made dinner plans for the night."

"Well, you'll just have to cancel them. We're here now and we won't be cast aside for any of those…people you see on a daily basis." Mrs. Darling says sternly, waving her hand about.

"Now Bernadette, don't be rude. Lillie has a life with this job and the friends she's made. We can't just barge in on her unexpectedly and expect her to be able to drop everything for us." Mr. Darling says, trying to reason with his wife.

"I fully expect her to be able to make time for her parents, who have traveled hours to come and see her since she couldn't take the time for us while she was five minutes away." Mrs. Darling retorts.

"I'm still standing right here…" Lillie mumbles under her breath. "I'm going to take a shower and change quickly and then I'll see what I can do about cancelling my dinner plans for the night." She says, raising her voice before grabbing a change of clothes and almost running into the small bathroom.

_Help me! My parents just showed up and I can't get rid of them!_

She taps out the quick message to Aislynn before taking the fastest shower she'd ever taken and changing into the clothes she brought in with her.

Walking out of the bathroom, she quickly places the clothes she wore to work in her suitcase just as there is a knock on the door.

"Shitfire!" She thinks to herself as her mother walks over to the door.

"Who is the world is knocking on your door at this hour, Lilleighana Lucille?" Mrs. Darling asks, opening the door.

Lillie bites her lip as she sees Dean standing on the other side of the doorway, wearing a tight black t-shirt and dirty jeans and grimaces as she notices her Mother narrow her eyes at him.

"Who are you and why are you knocking on my daughter's door at this hour? Lilleighana, do you know this delinquent?" She asks, turning to face her daughter with the door still wide open.

The small redhead takes a deep breath before running over to the door to get between her mother and Dean. "Mother, Daddy. This is Jonathan Good. Jon, these are my parents. Jon is my-"

"Boyfriend." He finishes for her, wrapping an arm around her waist as he notices how tense she is.

"Unacceptable!" Mrs. Darling says, a shocked look on her perfectly made up face.

"Wonderful to meet you, young man. Please excuse my wife, she has no manners." Mr. Darling says, walking over to shake Dean's hand. "I'm Francis, and this is Bernadette."

"But you will call us Mr. and Mrs. Darling."

"Mother!" Lillie says, horrified at her Mother's tone.

Looking to her father, she silently begs for help.

"Come on dear, I believe these are Lillie's dinner plans. We'll take her to lunch tomorrow before we take the jet home since her young beau is already here to pick her up."

Mrs. Darling sputters an angry reply at her husband in French before narrowing her eyes at Lillie and Dean. "We will see you at 11:30 sharp, Lilleighana. Alone." She says before pushing past Dean in the doorway.

"It was nice to meet you, I apologize again for her lack of manners. We'll see you in the morning, pumpkin." Mr. Darling says, kissing his daughter on the cheek before following his wife's angry path down the hallway.

Dean pushes Lillie into the doorway once her parents are gone and closes the door behind him.

"I'm absolutely mortified." She says, putting her head in her hands as her eyes fill with tears.

"Come on sunshine, don't cry." Dean says, wrapping her in his arms tightly as she buries her head in his chest. "I've been through worse. You knew your mother wasn't going to approve of me."

"It doesn't matter if she approves of you. I approve of you. She's just such a bitch to anyone who doesn't look like they own a fucking yacht and a fortune 500 company." She replies, sniffling and blinking back tears as he tilts her face up for a kiss. "I'm so sorry she acted like that."

"I'm tough kiddo, I can handle a bitchy old lady's opinion of me." He replies with a smile. "Now, let's go get you that drink you need." He finishes, taking her hand and leading her out of the room and down to the lobby to meet up with Ash and Roman.

**A/N- I'm so sorry this took so long! But I was hit with some serious writer's block on this chapter but hopefully the next won't take so long! I hope you enjoy some Darling drama! (:**


	14. Enough is Enough

**A/N- Howdy readers! I wanna thank you guys again for all the reviews, follows and favorites! I'm so excited that people actually like this story! (: I've been thinking about starting an Instagram or Tumblr for this story, since I'm a big fan of setting faces to the names, so watch out for the announcement about that in the near future!**

**As usual, I don't own anyone except the Darlings, Ash &amp; the plot. Enjoy!**

Dean and Lillie make their way down to the lobby and find Aislynn and Roman waiting for them right by the elevator bank.

"I just got your text! I am so sorry!" Ash says, flinging herself at Lillie in a hug. "Oh my God, did the dragon lady meet him!?" She asks, her eyes going wide.

Lillie lets out a somewhat forced chuckle at her friend. "It's okay. And yes, she did. She called our relationship unacceptable. It was like a nightmare."

"It wasn't that bad." Dean says, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist before giving her a kiss on the head.

"Let's just get out of here before we run into them again. It's bad enough that I have to have brunch with them in the morning." The small redhead states before leading the group out of the hotel and into the night.

The four friends went to a local diner for a late dinner before hitting up a local bar for a few drinks. Lillie was still feeling mortified from how her mother treated Dean and was having a hard time enjoying herself.

"You gotta loosen up a little kid." Roman says, dropping an arm over her shoulder while Ash and Dean go up to the bar for more drinks. "I know you're bummed about your parents but we brought you out for you to put that out of your head for a while."

"I know, I know. And I'm sorry. But I just can't stop thinking about how shitty she was to him. She doesn't even know him…not like that would really make a difference. I wish that, for just once in my life, she would be supportive of something in my life. It's like she wishes I was exactly like my sister-in-laws or even my sister."

"Your sister that's been married like, twelve times?" Roman asks.

Lillie lets out a snort of laughter. "Yeah, that one."

"Well kid, your mom might suck; but we'll always have your back. And I've always been supportive; especially of you and crazy over there." He says, gesturing to Dean.

"Thanks Rome, that means a lot." She says, giving him a side hug just as the other two get back to the table.

"What did we miss?" Ash says as the same time Dean says "Don't make me kick your ass Reigns."

"I'm not steppin' in on your girl, Ambrose. Ash is enough crazy to handle."

"Hey!"

Lillie smiles as her friend smacks her boyfriend over his comment, just as Dean takes a seat next to her.

"What were you two talking about?" He asks, sliding her new drink over to her.

"He was just telling me to cheer up and that you guys are here for me, even if my own family isn't." She replies, resting her head on his shoulder as he wraps an arm around her waist.

"Of course we are, princess. We are your family."

"Isn't that a scary thought…" She laughs, watching at Roman and Ash play fight at the table.

* * *

The next morning, Lillie wakes up with a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. She knew she was about to get the lecture of a lifetime, about how she isn't living up to the Darling family name by having a job she loves and dating a man who wasn't the CEO of a huge corporation.

As horrible as it sounded, she didn't really give a damn about anything her mother was going to say to her over brunch. Bernadette had never approved of anything Lillie had ever done. She wanted to do gymnastics when she was younger, she wanted to go to beauty school instead of Yale, she wanted to leave home and find a job far away from her overbearing mother. She did all of these things and she always had the support of her father and twin, and that's all that ever mattered to her.

Finding the courage to get out of bed, she quickly jumps into the shower before digging around her in suitcase for something presentable to wear for brunch with the elder Darlings.

She finally finds appropriate outfit and quickly gets dressed, realizing that she only has a few minutes to get down to the lobby. Rushing through the halls, she makes it to the elevator just as it opens and finds her parents waiting in the lobby for her, exactly on time.

"You're late, Lilleighana." Mrs. Darling says, checking her watch.

"I'm sorry Mother. Shall we get to brunch?" Lillie apologizes before gesturing to the doors.

She follows her parents outside and into a waiting town car that takes them to an upscale restaurant across town. They are immediately seated once they get there and Lillie finds herself praying that the rest of the meal stays as silent as the car ride had been.

"So pumpkin, how's this job of yours?" Mr. Darling asks, truly interested in what his youngest child has been doing.

"It's fantastic, daddy." She replies with a smile. "I love that I get to travel around the country, seeing new places and even after being at the company for as long as I have, I still meet new people all the time. Plus, spending all that time with close friends is part of what makes the job so rewarding for me."

"That's wonderful." He says, just as his wife scoffs.

"Yes Mother?" Lillie says, taking a deep breath as she turns to face her mother across the table.

"You could do those things for our company. Travel, meet new people. I don't see why you have to keep yourself so isolated from the family." Mrs. Darling says.

"I keep this job because it's something I love to do. Mikhail likes hostile takeovers, that's what he does, Declan likes suing people, that's what he does, Vivienne likes to get married, that's what she does, Luciano likes to use his mind and money to help people, that's what he does and I like to make people look and feel great and that's what I do. Why can't you understand that?"

Mrs. Darling sighs heavily and shakes her head. "Why can't you just be normal Lilleighana?"

"Bernadette, that's enough. There is nothing wrong with her doing what she wants to do. Leave the poor girl alone for once." Mr. Darling interjects before Lillie can say anything.

"Thank you Daddy." She replies as the waiter comes to take their order.

A few minutes go by in silence as the three of them get their food and begin to eat.

"What about that...vile...young man you're seeing?" Mrs. Darling asks as she daintily eats her food.

Lillie sighs; she knew the questions about Dean were going to happen but she had hoped they were coming from her father instead. At least he would be nice about it.

"He seemed like a perfectly acceptable young gentleman, Bernadette. You were always too hard on who the children picked as their companions." Mr. Darling replies as Lillie is about to open her mouth to defend Dean.

Smiling at her father, Lillie puts down her utensils and stares her mother down. "There is nothing wrong with Jon, Mother. We've been friends for a while, and have recently decided to take that friendship to a new level and try dating. He's wonderful and supportive, sweet and caring. You can't judge him just by the way he looks. He may look a little rough around the edges, but he's been through a lot and it's shaped him into what he is today. He's passionate about his work. Yes, he's a wrestler but that doesn't mean he's a bad person."

"Well said pumpkin. As long as you're happy." Her father says, patting her hand and giving her a sincere smile before going back to his food.

"None of that means that he's good enough for you. You were born to privilege, even if you don't choose to accept it and you should keep yourself held in that station. It's bad enough that you've taken this job. There's no need for you to be slumming with someone like that."

Frustrated, Lillie slams her hands on the table.

"Lilleighana, really. Don't cause a scene."

"Don't cause a scene. Don't embarrass you. You've got a nerve. I've tried to live my life by your standards Mother and I just don't have the strength to do it anymore. I'm going to keep my job. I'm going to keep seeing Jon. And I'm going to keep being happy with my life. I wish I could have a family that supported me. I wish I didn't have to keep myself isolated from the people who are supposed to be there for me. But if that's what I have to do to not be made to feel like shit about myself, that's what I'm going to do. I'm sorry that I can't be "normal" but I am who I am and I'm fine with that, as are the people who truly love me." She says, getting up from the table and grabbing her purse before giving her father a kiss on the cheek and turning to walk out of the restaurant.

"If you walk out that door Lilleighana, you'll be completely cut off. We won't be there for you to fall back on when this new life of yours doesn't work out." Mrs. Darling says, rising from her chair.

Lillie whirls around. "Good. You'll be happier that way." She snaps before walking out of the restaurant and making her way back toward the hotel.

After a long walk and a long talk with her brother, Lillie was feeling very tired by the time she reached the hotel. Sighing deeply, she waits for the elevator patiently as she looks into the mirrored wall beside her. Her eyes were red from crying, tear stains streaked her face from her makeup running but she felt relieved and that was the best she'd felt all day.

"Lillie?"

Hearing a familiar voice behind her, she turns and puts on a smile. "Hey Jon."

"Are you okay? What happened?" Dean asks, taking his girlfriend into his arms.

"I basically told my mother that I was sick of her bullshit. She told me that I'm cut off. And honestly, I couldn't be happier. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

He lives her an odd look. "If you say so."

She smiles brightly and gives him a kiss. "I do say so. Now, Mister Good, let's get out of here for a bit."

"Whatever you want princess." He says, taking her hand in his and leading her back out of the hotel.


	15. Did That Really Just Happen?

**A/N- Hey guys! Welcome to chapter fifteen! I wanna thank you guys for all the awesome reviews for the last chapter! (: Also, I did end up starting a Tumblr for the story, but it's still a work in progress; .com is live though! **

"Lil, you're an inspiration to us all." Luciano says over Skype to his sister.

Lillie laughs and adjusts the way she's sitting in front of her laptop. "All I did was stand up for myself. Something I definitely should have done in my teenage years."

"Then she would have just called it teenage rebellion and had you committed or something."

"Fair enough." She laughs again. "How have things been there since the visit?"

"Dad is proud of you. He talks about it when she isn't around. He's glad you stood up for your happiness and has asked me if I plan on doing the same." Luc laughs, shaking his head. "Mother on the other hand, she's been on the warpath. She's basically chaining the rest of her children to their desks so they don't try to get away. I overheard her telling a few people that you're defective."

"Not surprising, but I'm not going back on what I said. It's about time that I can live my life without her sending her PIs after me because she doesn't think my lifestyle lives up to the Darling name. I'll change my name if I have to."

"Oooh, to Good?" Luc asks in a gossipy tone.

"No. Shut up." Lillie blushes.

"You must have it bad for this guy if you stood up to Mother like you did for him. Dad told me what you said."

"Even if we weren't dating and she talked to him or about him like that, I would have stood up for him. No one deserves to be treated like that. Mother needs to get knocked off her high horse and live in the real world sometime." She sighs. "But enough about me! I wanna hear about this new girl you're seeing."

"Of course you do. You'd approve of her Lil. She's not from the country club scene. She's an artist, the starving kind, naturally."

"Naturally." She laughs. "What's her name? How did the date go? Does a relationship look promising?"

"So nosy." Luc replies, rolling his eyes. "Her name is Rafaela Moody. The date went very well, and as for a relationship, I'm trying not to rush into anything. Especially not with Mother breathing down our backs even more than usual since you rebelled against the family." He finishes, sticking his tongue out at her.

"You're just being a scaredy cat, Luciano Logan Darling."

"And you're being a nosy arse, Lilleighana Lucille Darling."

Lillie rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out at him as there's a knock on the door.

"Hold on, lemme get that."

"I bet it's your lover boy." Luc says as she gets off the bed and walks over to the door.

Peeking out of the peephole, she smiles and shakes her head before opening the door.

"What are these for?" She asks, seeing Dean standing in front of her with a small bouquet of tulips.

"Ash told me you liked them, and I know you've been really proud of yourself for standing up to your mom so I thought I'd get you something nice." He replies in a shy tone that was very unlike him.

"You're sweet." She says, taking the flowers from him and giving him a kiss before letting him into her hotel room. "Lemme find something to put these in. Watch out for the laptop, I'm on Skype with Luc." She says, digging through the cabinets in the small kitchenette for something to put the flowers in.

Dean nods and pops his head into the frame of the camera on her laptop to say a quick hello to her brother before flopping down on the couch. "You almost ready to head over to the arena?"

"Yep, I just gotta get my bag and change into something a little more presentable for the workplace." Lillie laughs, only finding a large cup to put the flowers in. "I'll have to stop and get a vase so I can take these with me on the road tomorrow." She says with a smile before heading back over to her laptop.

After spending a few more minutes talking to her twin, she closes up her laptop and heads into the bathroom to finish getting ready for work that night. Twenty minutes later, she throws a pillow at her boyfriend, who had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, it's time to go to work." She whispers to him, leaning over the back of the couch.

He smirks, his eyes still closed as he reaches up and pulls her over the couch and on top of him. "Aren't you supposed to wake sleeping beauty with a kiss?" He mumbles, holding her close.

"Ah, but it must be true love's kiss! And I don't know if you qualify for that." She laughs, trying to get away from him.

"Never know until you try." He says before giving her a sweet kiss. "See? It worked." He says, opening his eyes with a laugh.

Lillie rolls her eyes. "Let's get this show on the road, Ambrose. I believe you have a former teammate to beat up tonight."

Dean laughs as she drags him out of the hotel room, past the lobby and into the rental car. The whole ride to the arena, he thought about what she'd said earlier about love and even though he knew he was being stupid, he started overthinking it.

* * *

"You'll never guess what I just overheard." Paige says, walking into Lillie's work space later that night.

"Probably not; what's up?" The small redhead asks as her friend takes a seat in front of her.

"I'm pretty sure I overheard Renee plotting to get Dean back…" The raven haired woman draws out, hoping not to upset her friend too much.

"That's just fuckin' lovely, isn't it? Conniving whore." Lillie mumbles, starting work on the other woman's hair.

"I'm sorry. If it was me, I would have wanted to know."

"Absolutely. I'm glad you told me. That way I can kick a blonde's ass." She replies with a smirk and a wink.

"You're terrible." Paige giggles as the two chat while she gets her hair done for the show.

"Have you talked to your mum?"

"Hell no." Lillie laughs. "She's too bull headed to ever admit that there's a possibility that she could be wrong about something and as long as I can still remain in contact with my brother, father and sister, I could care less what she thinks."

"That's the spirit." Paige says as the other woman finishes with her. "Let's do a girl's day before the show next week."

"That sounds awesome. We'll hash out the details later." Lillie replies, giving her friend a hug before she walks out the door to finish getting ready.

A few hours go by in a blur as Lillie's work space fills and empties as the show goes on. Unable to get the thought of a certain blonde interviewer trying to steal the attentions of Dean away, anger starts to eat away at the small redhead.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Dean. She had enough faith in him that he knew he'd turn the blonde down at every chance. It was Renee that she didn't trust. She had a feeling that she was going to try and take every advantage and opportunity to get at Dean and that just wasn't going to fly with Lillie.

A while later, Lillie starts packing up all her stuff then heads down to Dean's locker room to meet up with him so they could get some dinner before going back to the hotel for the night.

Spotting a certain blonde outside the door, she starts to see red.

"Can I help you?" She asks, stopping inches away from the other woman.

"No. You can move along now." Renee replies, waving her away.

"Actually, it's you who can move along." The fiery redhead tosses back, not having the patience to deal with her attitude. "I'm here to meet up with my boyfriend, who wants nothing to do with you."

"Sure about that, are you? It was actually him who told me to meet him here. Guess he forgot all about you."

"I doubt that. If he's forgotten about anyone, it would be you. He doesn't want you anymore and that just kills you, doesn't it? Thought you were going to ride off into the sunset with the bad boy but he left you high and dry, leaving you desperate to try anything to get him back."

Renee narrows her eyes in Lillie's direction. "He's just trying to get with the easy girls before coming back to me. We're meant to be, he and I. And nothing's going to get in the way of that."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I'm pretty sure he's made it plainly obvious to everyone else who he really wants to be with. And that's clearly not you. So, why don't you move on and try to find some other guy to dig your sharp talons into." Lillie replies coolly, trying her best not to let her Irish temper loose.

"Why don't you mind your own business and get your own man." The small blonde woman says, advancing on Lillie.

"Pretty sure I already have. Maybe you should take your own advice, sweetheart." Lillie says, taking a step to the side to try and go around the other woman.

"He'll wise up eventually to your gold digging ways, and come crawling back to me." Renee says, feeling triumphant as Lillie walks away.

"Excuse me?" Lillie replies, whirling around and advancing on the other woman. "For your information, I don't give one single flying fuck about anyone's money. I grew up with all the money in the world and it doesn't buy happiness, it breeds despair. I don't give a fuck about Jon's money. Or his fame. Or anything of that nature. He's an amazing person, sweeter than pie when he doesn't think that anyone's paying attention. You're just a dumb little bitch who can't accept that he doesn't want you anymore, so you have to try and trash talk me to make yourself feel better about it. You're not even worth the effort."

Renee bites her tongue and makes a disgusted face at Lillie before slapping the redhead across the cheek.

"That's it." Lillie replies, grabbing the blonde by the hair and tossing her into the opposite wall. She walks over to the crumpled woman and steps on her hair so she can't get up. "Don't you ever touch me again." She says, just as someone pulls her backwards.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Someone from security yells as someone else helps Renee off the ground.

"She's crazy! She just attacked me for no reason!"

"That's bullshit!" Lillie yells, trying to break out of the hold on her to get back to Renee but the hold tightens and she's carted off to deal with the Authority instead.

* * *

A half an hour later, Lillie finds Dean waiting for her outside of the office with her bags.

"Hey…" She says, unable to meet his eyes.

"What's the damage?" He asks, handing over her stuff.

"Two weeks, unpaid. It's bullshit." She replies.

"What the hell were you thinking? Going after her like that?"

"Are you kidding me right now?" Lillie asks, flabbergasted. "You're seriously going to stand there and take her side? She verbally harassed me, and then slapped me across the freaking face." She says, pointing to her still bright red cheek. "I get completely shit on, then suspended and now this. Fuck it, just go back to Renee, it's not worth this shit."

And with that, Lillie takes all of her stuff and heads to the parking lot. Getting in the rental, she drives back to the hotel in a hurry and completely breaks down the moment her hotel room door closes behind her.

**A/N- Uh oh, spaghetti-os! What's next for our young lovers? You'll just have to wait and see. I have a very entertaining list of things I want to do, so look out for the future! I do want to apologize to all you wonderful readers for how long this chapter took me to post! Thank you so much for your patience! c:**


	16. Where Do We Go From Here?

**A/N- Usual disclaimer about not owning anyone other than Lillie and part of Ash and how upset that makes me! c;**

"You did what?!"

Lillie laughs a little. "Which part are you questioning?"

"All of it!" Aislynn yells into the phone. "I leave you alone for one night and you get suspended AND break up with Dean?!"

"Maybe you shouldn't leave me alone then."

"Ha ha ha." Ash laughs dryly. "What the hell happened?"

"Well, SJ overheard Renee telling anyone who would listen that she was going to get Dean back no matter what; which of course she told me. So I'm going to Dean's locker room after the show to wait for him and there is Renee, standing outside the door. She launches into this verbal attack on me, calling me a gold digger and that she and Dean belong together, blah blah blah. I was tossing her comments right back into her face and keeping my distance until she thought it was a good idea to slap me across the goddamn face. So she got send flying across the hallway by her hair, then security showed up and she spun this bs story about how I attacked her out of nowhere. And that's the story of how I go suspended."

"Jesus Christ. Where exactly does Dean fit into this though? I mean, break-up wise?"

"Oh, that's the best part. He met me outside the office and had the balls to straight out ask me why I went after Renee. Like, no. She attacked me, I defended myself and I got shit on for it."

"Told you he wasn't good for you." Ash replies smugly.

"You know, that doesn't really help."

"Sorry. I gotta get ready for the show. I'll call you tomorrow to check up on how you're doing."

"Okay, see ya."

After hanging up, Lillie tosses her phone onto the sofa beside her. The full weight of the suspension had hit her as soon as she got home the following morning and it was something she could handle. It would be good for her to have a little time off. Maybe she'd visit her nieces and nephews, spend a little more time with her twin and continue avoiding her mother like the plague.

Losing Dean however was taking a whole different toll on the small redhead. She didn't want to believe that he still wanted to be with Renee, but if he didn't, why would he have pounced on her like that after believing Renee's side of the story without even taking the time to hear hers.

Pulling herself off the couch, she makes her way to the kitchen, trying to shake all thoughts of Dean from her head. The only thing that made her happy these last few hours were the fact that she was smart enough to call ahead and ask Luciano to stock her kitchen for her since she would be at home for a couple of weeks. Her twin had listened intently to her story; giving her a high five for defending herself like she did and a comforting shoulder to cry on over Dean and the suspension.

Staring into the fridge, she didn't realize how zoned out she was until she heard her phone ringing from the other room. Recognizing Dean's ringtone, she lets it go to voicemail as she fixes herself a quick pasta dinner.

Dean had been calling her every hour since she walked out of the arena and on him the other night and she hadn't answered a single call or listened to a single voicemail. She was still too upset with him to be able to talk calmly about any of this and she didn't want to end up in a screaming match with him. If he wanted to take Renee's side and be a jerk to her, then she was going to make him suffer and wait to get the chance to suck up and apologize.

"Son of a bitch." Dean mumbles, throwing his phone back into his duffel bag before beginning his pre-match warm up.

"Still not taking your calls?" Roman asks from his seat across the locker room.

"No." The blonde male replies shortly.

"I don't blame her." Ro replies, earning himself a glare from the other man. "What? If I was her, and you asked me why I allegedly attacked your ex without getting the full story, I'd give you the cold shoulder too."

"You're not helping."

"Give her some space man. She's probably fuming after the whole thing. Let her cool down for the length of her suspension and grovel like an idiot when she gets back."

Dean nods, understanding what Roman was trying to tell him but he was too stubborn to just give her space. He needed her to understand that he wasn't defending Renee, he was worried about Lillie. He just wanted to know why she would jeopardize her job like that, just to shut the blonde woman up.

Later that night, Dean was walking back to his locker room after the show when he's approached by the very woman he had absolutely no desire to see ever again.

"Hey Dean." Renee purrs, latching onto his arm.

"Go away." He replies curtly, wishing she would just disappear.

"Don't be like that baby. With that little skank gone, we can be together like we're supposed to be." She replies, trying to pull him closer to her.

He stops walking and turns to face her, to the obvious delighting the smaller woman. "Let's get two things straight here, Renee. You know nothing about Lillie, so don't ever talk about her like that again; and there is no way in hell I would be with you again, especially not seeing how you treat other people that I care about." He says before pushing her away and quickly stalking to his destination.

"Oh, you are so wrong baby. You will be mine again…" Renee mumbles to herself before turning and walking in the opposite direction, a plan already forming in her head.

The first week of Lillie's suspension passed without incident and was actually quite boring. She did work around the house, decided to adopt a cat (even though she was never home) and brushed up on her cooking skills making nightly dinner for herself, her brother and sister and even the few friends she still had in the area that stopped to visit.

Honestly, she missed the thrill of the road. She missed girl talk with Paige, even though the raven haired Brit called her almost every day. She even missed listening to Aislynn and Roman lovingly and playfully bicker back and forth. But mostly, and she would never admit this to anyone else, she missed Dean. He had hurt her, but she was sure there had to be a reason. She wanted to stop ignoring his calls; she wanted to hear is gravely voice over the speaker but something always stopped her from picking up when he called.

The second week of the suspension however, well…that started off a little rocky.

Somehow, her mother had gotten wind that she was spending an awful lot of time at home recently, so she took to making snide comments to Luc about how his sister's precious little job must not have worked out and how there was always a position available with the family if Lillie would only just apologize.

"Why would I apologize?" Lille asks, giving her brother a look of disbelief when he relayed all of this information to her over dinner.

"Because you're defective, duh." Luc replies before biting into his burger.

Lillie rolls her eyes and picks at her French fries before sighing thoughtfully.

"Call him." Her twin says simply.

"What?"

"Lil, we both know you miss him. We both know you've cried over this whole situation more times then you should have. So call him, talk this out. You obviously care for this man a lot, and from what I saw that night when he showed up at the house, he cares a lot about you too. He's been trying to take the first step, and you've been ignoring him; now it's your turn."

She smiles sadly and glances down at her phone. "I dunno, he's probably super mad that I've been ignoring his calls and texts for the last week and a half. I'll try and talk to him when I go back."

"If you say so…" Luc says, not believing her.

**A/N- That's all she wrote for this one folks. I'm sorry if this is a little scatterbrained but I had such a hard time writing this with all the ideas swirling around in my head for the future! There's going to be ups, downs and a surprise couple that will kinda make you go, "Where did this come from!?" Enjoy! c:**


	17. Mama's Broken Heart

**A/N- Usual disclaimer about not owning anyone by Lillie, the Darling clan &amp; part of Aislynn. For this chapter, I also need to say that I don't own the song "Mama's Broken Heart", its Miranda Lambert's. Enjoy!**

The last few days of Lillie's suspension were dragging on so badly that she had run out of things to do before she went on the road. She made a list of things her brother needed to do on a weekly basis for her cat, she had already packed just about everything she needed to take and had finished just about everything in her kitchen. There were still two days between now and when she was expected back to work and the seconds were dragging on.

Taking a deep breath, she looks around her quiet house then down at the sleeping cat in her lap. "I miss him Jinx." She says, stroking the small Siamese's back.

Dean had stopped calling her daily and she missed hearing his ringtone, missed hearing his voice even more. She had finally given in and listened to the multitude of voice mails he'd left her and it made her feel all the worse. She'd tried calling him once, when she knew he was busy, just so she could leave him a message without a chance of him actually answering but he'd never returned her call; giving her a bit of her own medicine she figured.

Getting no emotional support from her cat, she gently places Jinx on the sofa next to her before getting up and getting a glass of wine from the kitchen. As she's pouring it into the glass, she starts humming a tune that makes her stop and think before she starts singing it out loud.

_I cut my hair with some rusty kitchen scissors_

_I screamed his name 'till the neighbors called the cops_

_I numbed the pain at the expense of my liver_

_Don't know what I did next, all I know I couldn't stop_

Laughing a little, she continues singing as she heads back into the living room. Setting her wine down on the coffee table, she begins to dance around the room as well.

_Word got around to the barflies and the Baptists_

_My mama's phone started ringin' off the hook_

_I can hear her now sayin' she ain't gonna have it_

_Don't matter how you feel it only matters how you look_

_Go and fix your make-up girl, it's just a break up_

_Run and hide your crazy and start acting like a lady_

'_Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together_

_Even when you fall apart_

_But this ain't my mama's broken heart_

In the middle of her impromptu dance party, Lillie's caught off-guard by the sound of her phone ringing on the table. Recognizing the ringtone, she picks it up off the table to see Dean's face staring back at her. Biting her lip, she stares at the ringing device until his picture goes away, unable to bring herself to answer.

"I'm an idiot, Jinxy." She mumbles to the still sleeping cat before taking a big sip of her wine as she dances around to the tune that's still stuck in her head.

_Wish I could be just a little less dramatic_

_Like a Kennedy when Camelot when down in flames_

_Leave it to me to be holding the matches_

_When the fire trucks show up and there's nobody else to blame_

Hearing her phone ding, she picks it up and stares at it for a minute, unable to decide if she really wants to listen to the voicemail he left her.

Missing Dean was a physical ache inside her chest. She knew that talking things out with him would help alleviate the pain until she was able to see him again but she didn't want to take the risk of getting into a fight with him over the phone. If they were going to argue, she would rather do it in person.

_Can't get revenge and keep a spotless reputation_

_Sometimes revenge is a choice you gotta make_

_My mama came from a softer generation_

_Where you get a grip and bite your lip just to save a little face_

Lillie smiles at the lyrics that she had just sung and begins to tap her chin. Maybe revenge was a choice she had to make. Of course, she'd have to play it a lot smarter then what happened to get her suspended; but she could do it. Renee had to be taught not to mess with her, no matter what happened with Dean.

_Go and fix your make-up girl, it's just a break up_

_Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady_

'_Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together_

_Even when you fall apart_

_But this ain't my mama's broken heart_

Thinking deeper into it, she had to wonder how Dean would feel about her carrying out a grudge against his ex if they worked things out. Not that most people would blame her, but she just didn't want to make things between the two of them worse before they had a chance to get better.

_Powder your nose, paint your toes_

_Line your lips and keep 'em closed_

_Cross your legs, dot your eyes_

_And never let 'em see you cry_

Smirking a little, she decided that's exactly what she was going to do. She was going to go all out to make it look like this entire suspension hadn't bothered her a bit. She wasn't going to let Renee win. She could already picture the smug look on the blonde woman's face and could only imagine the lengths she'd gone through these last two weeks in order to get back in Dean's good graces.

The ball was in Lillie's court now; and she was going to do whatever she could to keep her relationship with Dean…whatever they were after this two week period of no communication.

_Go and fix your make-up girl, it's just a break up_

_Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady_

'_Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together_

_Even when you fall apart_

_But this ain't my mama's broken heart_

* * *

"Dude, you're a fucking mess." Roman says, looking across the room at his friend.

"Fuck you too." Dean grumbles before taking a long pull of his beer.

"Have you spent every hour out of the arena in a constant state of inebriation?"

"Maybe. Fuck does it matter to you?"

"Aren't you just a ray of sunshine?" Aislynn chimes in from her spot on the couch.

"You two are welcome to join me."

"No thanks, someone has to make sure you don't call Lillie like this." Ash says, rolling her eyes.

"Not like it'll matter." Dean mumbles, finishing off his current bottle and grabbing another from the six-pack next to his chair.

"She just needs time to get her head together. You snapping at her, basically defending Renee right after Lilz got out of the meeting with The Authority was not the best way to do things."

"Whatever. You two are a drag." He says, taking his beer and shutting himself in his bedroom.

"That boy needs help." Roman states.

"He needs Lillie. And I can almost guarantee you that she's doing the same thing he is right now. Only she doesn't have anyone talking sense into her." Ash replies with a sigh.

"She comes back in a couple days. How do you think that's gonna go?"

"I think that he's gonna go in, huffing and puffing then they'll see each other and just start making out."

"Gross."

Ash laughs, trying to shake the picture out of her head as well. "At least, I hope so. I may have hated this relationship at the beginning, but she's good for him.; keeps him grounded. Seeing the state he's in, and hearing the state she's in, they're good for each other."

**A/N- Sorry this chapter is kinda short and a little weird but I had complete writer's block over what to do. But have no fear, lovely readers! Because I have a plan of what to do over the next few chapters, so hopefully there won't be a massive time period between updates!**


	18. This Ain't a Scene

**A/N- Usual disclaimer: I only own Lillie, the Darling clan &amp; part of Aislynn.**

The night of Lillie's return from her suspension finally arrived and Aislynn was desperate to find a way to force Lillie and Dean to speak to each other.

"I seriously need to think of something." She says to Roman as they're driving to the arena.

"Do you really need to get involved?" The big man asks, giving his girlfriend a side glance.

"They're both so stubborn. They just need enough of a push to get them to start talking. Then I'll butt out."

Roman lets out a little snort. "Yeah, right."

Ash rolls her eyes and stares out the window, trying to think of a perfect plan.

"I've got it! Stop at the CVS on the corner." She exclaims a few minutes later.

Roman gives her an odd look but pulls into the parking lot of the CVS nonetheless.

As soon as he parks the rental, Ash jumps out and runs into the store; returning a few minutes later with a small bouquet of flowers and a movie theater sized box of Gobstoppers.

"Isn't that a little cliché?" Roman asks, eying her purchases.

"Lillie would never admit it, but she's a sap at heart and these should melt her at least enough to start a conversation." She replies as he starts back on the course to the arena.

* * *

Walking into the arena, Lillie is filled with a feeling of being home. She knew she missed being on the road with everyone but it didn't really sink in until she was back after being forced away for two weeks.

After finding her work space for the night, she sets up her supplies and gets ready for the night, hoping that she'll be caught in such a rush of people that she won't have time to face the one person she actually wanted to see.

"You're back!" She hears someone yell from behind her right before she's nearly tackled to the ground with a hug.

"Lovely to see you too, SJ." Lillie says, turning around to give the Brit a big hug.

"I'm so glad you're back. Jackie has seriously messed up my hair the last two weeks and there have been unbearable rumors going around about you." Paige rambles as she sits down in the chair to be Lillie's first client of the night.

"I'm assuming the rumors have to do with a certain blonde haired bitch, Jon and myself?" Lillie asks as she starts on the raven haired woman's hair.

"Of course. You know the locker room can't leave any little bit of juicy gossip go to waste.

"Honestly, I'll be glad to put all of this bullshit behind me...us...and move on."

"Have the two of your worked it out then?"

"No, we still haven't talked but I left him a message that I'd like to talk it all out tonight so it's up to him on if he'll show to do it." Lillie replies, finishing up the other woman's hair

"I think he will. I've heard that he's done nothing but pine over you." Paige says as she stands up and gives her friend a hug. "I'll be alright. I'll talk to you later, yeah?"

"Of course, I'll let you know what happens."

Paige gives her a mock salute as she heads out the door. Sitting in the chair the raven haired woman just vacated, Lillie checks her phone, feeling more and more pessimistic about her relationship as the time ticked on.

* * *

Getting to the arena a little while later, Roman and Aislynn split to go to their respective locker rooms to get ready for the show.

Walking into the room, the big man is immediately greeted by the sight of Dean pacing and brooding.

"She's here."

"I know." The light haired man replies, not stopping his trek.

"And you're in here pacing like a caged animal."

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Don't know what to do."

"It's simple. Talk to her."

"It's not simple." Dean snaps, stopping to lay a punch into the nearest wall. "I don't know what to do with this relationship shit. I've never been this fucked up over a girl before."

"You've never met someone who could actually handle you before. Face it, you're not the easiest man to deal with and Lillie is the only person I know who can actually talk you out of a rage."

"He's a bit of a fixer upper." A voice says from the doorway.

Both men turn to find Ash leaning against the door jamb with a smirk on her face and the gifts for Lillie in her hands.

"You may suck at relationships Ambrose, but you're gonna fix this one." She says, shoving the flowers and candy into his hands and leading him out the door and toward the room that Lillie's working in for the night before he even realizes what she's doing.

'Shit." He mumbles to himself as he's standing outside the door like an idiot.

"Knock." Ash mumbles under her breath from the hiding spot she retreated to.

"Why isn't he knocking?" She asks as she notices Roman walking up next to her. "Do you think he knows how to knock?"

Roman rolls his eyes at his girlfriend's Frozen reference as he stands next to her. "He'll knock in his own time." He says just as Dean raises his fist to knock on the door.

Right before his fist connects, the door flies open and Lillie runs directly into the Unstable Superstar.

"Ooooof." She says, falling backwards a bit. Gaining her balance, she's about to give the person she ran into a stern what-for until she realizes that it's Dean.

"I was starting to think that you weren't going to come, so I was about to track you down." She says, gesturing for him to come into the room.

"I wasn't sure if I was going to." Dean mumbles, walking past her and into the center of the room.

Lillie closes the door and walks up behind him. "I'm glad you did." She says as he hands her the flowers and candy.

"Ash's idea" He says lightly.

"Didn't think it was yours." She replies with a laugh.

They both stood in an awkward silence for a few moments before Lillie moved to put the things he handed her on the nearest counter.

"Jon, I'm sorry."

"Lillie, I'm sorry."

The both say at the same time.

Realizing what happened, Lillie breaks into a small smile as Jon chuckles lightly.

"I guess we just want to say the same thing here." Lillie says, taking a step toward him. "Explanations and forgiveness."

Dean nods and drops a kiss on her forehead before sitting down in one of the make-up chairs. "Tell me what really happened that night." He says, leaning back in the chair.

"Well, I was going to your locker room to meet you to get dinner after the show and Renee was standing outside waiting for you. She started bad mouthing me and I was just tossing it back at her. We went back and forth for a bit then she slapped me across the face, which is when I lost it. Security got there, she lied and the rest you know."

"Why didn't you just go into the room and away from her?"

"I couldn't let her keep thinking that I was just going to lay down and let her try and weasel her way back into your life. We're together and she either needs to respect that or go away." She says, finally sitting down in the chair across from him. "Now it's your turn. Why did you act like that when I walked out of the office?"

"I couldn't understand why you would attack her like that and put your job on the line. This job means as much to you as mine does to me. To let that happen, it could have been a lot worse than just a suspension." Dean explains. "I could care less about Renee and what she thinks is going to happen. You're what matters."

Lillie smiles and stands up, crossing the small space between them and leaning over to give him a long kiss. "I'm sorry. I was an idiot."

"I'm sorry too." Dean says, pulling her onto his lap.

"Now that that's all worked out!" Lillie laughs, giving him another kiss and making him laugh.

"I have a match." He says a few minutes later.

"I should get lunch, my break doesn't last forever."

"Walk with me?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, come on." He says, pushing her off his lap then taking her hand as they walk to the staging area.

Looking around, Lillie notices a certain blonde standing a few feet away with a microphone.

"Ew." The small redhead mumbles, causing Dean to chuckle.

"Know what I'm going for here princess?"

Thinking it over for a second, she breaks out into a smile. "Oh yeah; you sure about this? I thought we were avoiding public displays of affection."

"I think we can break the rule to prove a point."

"I can live with that." She says, pressing herself into his side as he throws an arm over her shoulders.

Catching the blonde looking in their direction, Lillie chuckles a little before slightly nudging Dean to look.

Smiling himself, he looks down at the redhead by his side. "Gotta go sunshine." He says, pressing his lips to hers for a deep kiss before shooting a wink at Renee as his music hits and he heads to the ring.

Once he's gone, Lillie turns to see Renee giving her a nasty look. Walking up to her, she smiles sweetly as she puts her hands on her hips.

"What's the matter, dollface? Life not work out the way you want it? Better suck it up and roll on, bitch." She says before turning around and walking back to her work area, feeling happy for the first time in weeks.

**A/N- Hey guys! I'm SO sorry that this chapter took such a ridiculously long time for me to get done. Writer's block got the best of me, I gave birth to my little monster, and then we both spent time in separate hospitals for a couple weeks. I'm not sure how much I like this chapter honestly, but I think it worked out in the end. As always, I'm open to ideas and criticism, so let it fly!**


	19. What? No!

**A/N- Usual warning &amp; disclaimer!**

Walking back down the hallway, Lillie felt like she was on cloud nine. Things were finally falling back into place and she couldn't wait to spend time with Dean after being parted for the last two weeks.

Deciding to get some lunch, she quickly gets her food and takes a seat at a table in the corner, away from everyone else. Scrolling through her apps aimlessly, she looks up surprised when someone pulls out the seat across from her and sits down.

"I was wondering when I'd see you." She laughs, looking up to see Aislynn staring at her.

"Here I am. Now spill." Ash says, leaning back in her chair.

"Fine, nosy. We've worked things out and made it clear to Renee."

"How did you do that in the twenty minutes since I've seen Dean?"

"PDA." Lillie says simply.

"Ambrose and PDA?"

"Yep. His idea too. I walked with him before his match. She was standing right there, waiting to do an interview with someone or something. We noticed she was watching so I got a nice kiss before he went out to the ring."

"Woooooow. I'm definitely glad that I helped fix you guys."

Lillie laughs and rolls her eyes as she finishes her lunch and stands up. "I gotta get back to work."

"I'll hang with you. I only have a five second spot earlier and now I'm free for the rest of the night." Ash says, following her out of catering and toward Lillie's workspace.

"Oh, so you choice to bother me. I'm oh so lucky." The small redhead says, opening the door once they get there and having a seat.

"You don't appreciate me enough." The multi-colored hair woman says, moving to sit in the chair opposite her friend when something sticking out of one of Lillie's bags catches her eye.

"And what are these, dear? Planning something?" She asks, picking up a few wedding magazines.

"Yes. My sister's wedding." Lillie says, pulling out her phone. "Definitely not planning anything you're thinking."

"Oh, come on! Weddings are fun!"

"I'm good." Lillie says, propping her feet up on the counter from her chair. "I've watched my sister get married three times now. Each one more gaudy than the last, like she's trying to say "This time it's going to work." And you know what, it never does. So getting married isn't exactly on my short list of things I wanna do." She rants.

"Come on, Lillz. We both know you wanna marry Dean. Be Mrs. Good, pop out some mini lunatics." Ash says with a laugh.

"Shut up." She replies, trying to hide the slight blush she could feel creeping up on her cheeks.

"See, I told ya." The other woman says in her best Chip impression.

"What about you? You gonna pop out some mini half-Samoans?"

"Possibly. First comes love, then comes marriage and all that."

Lillie laughs. "If you say so."

The pair continue to discuss weddings and all that nonsense for a while until the door slams open behind them, scaring them both.

Jumping out of her chair, Lillie whips around to see Roman standing in the doorway, a worried expression on his face.

"Babe? Babe, what's wrong?" Ash asks, getting up and walking over to him.

"Lillie, you're gonna want to sit down." Roman says slowly, grabbing his girlfriend's hand and leading her back over to wear the other woman stood.

"What's up? You're scaring me, Ro." Lillie says, refusing to sit. "Just tell me what's going on."

Roman takes a deep breath before placing his hands on Lillie's shoulders and forcing her into the chair. "Dean's just been rushed from the arena to the hospital. A move went seriously wrong and he's pretty messed up." He says slowly.

"What?" Lillie says, her hand flying to cover her mouth as her eyes fill with tears.

"Oh my God." Ash says, moving to wrap her arms around her friend.

Lillie felt sick. This couldn't be happening. She just saw him not twenty minutes ago and he was fine. Perfect even…well as perfect as Dean could be at least.

"This can't be happening…"

**A/N- I'm sorry this chapter is so short guys, but to be honest, it's mostly filler to get to the next chapter. Which will hopefully be coming soon! But just be happy, y'all are spoiled with two chapters in two days (: A super special thanks to Aislynn's inspiration for helping me SO much with this chapter!**


	20. Waiting is the Hardest Part

**A/N- Usual disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Lillie and I rent Aislynn xP  
A special thank you goes out to my newly named beta, who is mentioned in other chapters as Ash's inspiration!  
ALSOOOOOO! You guys will notice that the title has changed, and that's because 'Still Into You' made no sense with the story. (:**

"We have to go. I have to go. I have to see him." Lillie says in a rush, Roman's words sinking in.

She pushes Aislynn away as she stands up and starts hastily shoving her equipment into her bags.

"Lil. Don't worry about that stuff. I'll get it." Ash says, stopping her friend from picking anything else before sitting her back down in the chair. "They're going to need time to look at him, so there is no rush for us to get there. You sit here and I'll finish packing your stuff. We'll leave as soon as I'm done. Ro, you finish the show and meet us there."

Roman nods and gives his girlfriend a quick kiss before turning to give Lillie a hug. "He's gonna be fine. He's been through a lot worse."

Lillie smiles slightly, looking up at the big man with tears shining in her eyes. "That might be true, but I haven't been." She says with a short laugh.

The big man ruffles her hair softly before walking out of the room, leaving her alone with Aislynn.

"Are you okay?" The multi-color haired woman asks her friend as she began packing up all the equipment properly.

"I think so. I'm just anxious…and scared. I mean, I kinda figured something like this would happen eventually but I was honestly hoping it wouldn't." Lillie says, reaching for her phone.

By the time the two women got in to the car and set course for the hospital, Lillie was a nervous wreck.

"You need to relax, Lillz. Dean and hospitals don't mix, so he's already going to be on edge so you're going to need to be a calming force."

"I know. I just don't really know how to handle this. I'm not practiced in the art of having a boyfriend who is a complete and utter dumbass when it comes to anything to do with his safety." Lillie laughs slightly causing Ash to laugh out loud.

When they finally get to the hospital, she's feeling a little more relaxed but she was nervous about trying to get information from the nurses.

"I doubt they'll give us information on him." She says, walking from the car into the hospital. "I mean, it's not like I can prove who I say I am to him."

"Don't know until we try; and if they give us any trouble, we'll sick Roman on them when he gets here." Ash says, reassuringly.

Stopping at the information desk, they find the general area of where he should be and Lillie walks nervously to the nurse's station.

"Hi, my boyfriend was brought in here earlier and I was wondering if you could tell me where he is exactly so we could see him." Lillie says to the nurse behind the desk.

"We can only give information to immediate family at this time." She replies, not even looking up from her computer.

"He doesn't speak to his family." Lillie explains, glancing at Ash as if to say 'I told you so'.

The nurse sighs heavily and looks up at the two women. "Then I guess you won't be getting any information unless he calls you himself." She says before getting up and walking down the hallway.

"That went well." Ash says, leading Lillie over to the waiting area.

"About as well as I imagined honestly."

* * *

An hour passes with no change in the nurse's attitude and Lillie was beginning to freak out again when Roman finally showed up.

"Any news?" He asks, giving his girlfriend a kiss before having a seat with them.

"Only what I can find on the gossip pages." Ash replies, waving her phone at him.

"What?"

"The nurse's won't tell us anything; they haven't even asked who we're here to see. They just keep telling us that if we're not immediate family, they can't help us." Lillie says, her nerves getting the best of her as she begins to pace the room.

"Let me see if I can do anything." He says, getting up and walking over to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me, we're looking for information on Jonathan Good." He says, catching the attention of the same nurse that had been denying to help Lillie and Ash.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told your friends." She says, leaning over the desk a little to point at the two women. "Immediate family only."

"We are his family!" Roman shouts, making the nurse jump.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to lower your voice and have a seat or I'm going to have to call security." She says, moving to grab the phone from beside her.

He turns around and walks back to where the women are, mumbling under his breath about how it was his brother in there and how he wanted some goddamn information.

Lillie bites her lip as Roman sits down next to Ash, his head in his hands, as she begins to pace the room again. "I wish they would just tell us something. I mean, I understand hospital policies are strict but we've been here for over an hour, and we've asked for information at least six times. I would settle for a simple 'He's gonna be fine'. It's better than sitting here with only internet gossip that Ash won't even tell me." She rambles, beginning to get pissed off.

"You don't wanna hear it. None of its good, and you don't need to worry yourself any more than you already are." Ash says, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend.

"This is bullshit. I just want someone to tell me what's going on!" She says, kicking a chair just as the door from the main hospital hallway opens to reveal an unwelcome visitor. "And this night just keeps getting better and better!"

The trio watches as Renee walks from the door to the desk and gets rejected by the nurse, who points them out to her.

"What do you think you're doing here?" The blonde woman asks rudely, walking over to them.

"I could ask you the same thing, can't you take a hint? He doesn't want to be with you. He's made his choice pretty clear." The small redhead says, taking a step toward her.

Just as Renee is about to open her mouth to make a bitchy reply, Ash reaches out and grabs Lillie's hand, causing her to turn.

"Listen." She says simply, pointing to the patient hallway.

Listening closely, the group hears what sounds like muffled shouting and the sound of things hitting the ground. A couple minutes later, two nurses walk out to the desk talking about the angry and belligerent patient in room 33B.

"That's your boy." Roman says with a small chuckle.

Lillie giving him a small smile before resuming her pacing, ignoring Renee completely.

"Excuse me." A different nurse says, walking over to the group. "You all are here for Mister Good?"

"Yes." Lillie replies, immediately getting to her feet. "But we were told you couldn't tell us anything because we're not immediate family."

"While that is true, Mister Good is currently being extremely difficult-"

"As always." Roman mumbles, causing Ash to smack him.

"And is currently shouting to see someone called-"

"Renee?" The blonde says hopefully.

"No, Lillie. Is that any of you?" The nurse finally finishes.

"She's Lillie." Ash replies, pushing her friend slightly forward.

"Lilleighana Darling." The redhead says, digging in her bag for her ID to show the woman.

"Lovely, hopefully you can calm him down. Follow me please." She says after checking the ID and leading Lillie down the hallway.

"As I'm sure you heard from the waiting area, Mister Good was throwing a fit to the point where we actually had to hold him down and sedate him. As he was asking for only you, I assume you're important to him, so I can trust you with this information. He has slipped discs in his neck, so it's imperative that he relaxes and remains still. I trust you can help with that?" The nurse explains as they reach the door to his room.

"I'll certainly try. He isn't one to stay in a hospital too long. He thinks he can handle his injuries on his own." Lillie replies, causing the nurse to nod and motion that it's alright for her to enter the room.

Crossing over to the bed, she takes a seat next to it and takes Dean's hand.

"I should beat the crap out of you, Jonathan, for scaring me." She says, "I know it's part of what goes with being with you, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't freak me out."

Taking a deep, shaky breath, she lays her head down with her forehead on their joined hands.

"I love you." She says softly. "I know that makes me a coward for saying it this way, but it feels great to get it off my chest without the fear of being rejected…"

**A/N- Shoutout to my two month old son for being so well behaved that I can get chapters done! I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	21. Okay, We Get It

**A/N- Usual disclaimer about owning only Lilleighana &amp; renting Aislynn from my Beta!**

By the time morning rolled around, Lillie had made herself as comfortable as possible in Dean's small hospital room. Ash and Roman had brought most of their stuff from the hotel so they'd be able to get on the road as soon as he was released, so she set up in the corner of the room with her laptop and a blanket watching Downton Abbey.

"What the hell is that shit?" A voice says from across the room.

Jumping slightly, Lillie laughs as she realizes that Dean had woken up.

"Good morning sunshine." She says with a smile, pausing her show and walking over toward the bed.

"Morning princess." He replies, trying to sit up.

"That's not allowed Mister Good. You have to stay laying down and relaxed, at least until the doctor comes in to check you out." Lillie says, pushing him back down gently.

"Fuck that." He says, trying to sit up again.

"Nope." She replies, sitting on the bed next to him as she pushes him back down again.

"Dammit Lilleighana, I'm fine." He snaps.

"You are most certainly not, Jonathan." She shoots right back.

"It's just my neck."

"Oh yeah, you've only slipped disks in your neck. Not like that's important at all. For once, think with your head, not your pride." She says, firmly putting him back into the laying down position.

Dean grumbles under his breath, causing Lillie to roll her eyes.

The two sit in silence in the room until the doctor comes in to talk to him. Despite Dean repeatedly telling both the doctor and the nursing staff that he was perfectly fine, they insisted on keeping him for another night and keeping him on a steady course of anti-inflammatory meds.

"I blame you for this." Dean growls, staring at his girlfriend after the doctor left them alone.

"Yeah, cause I'm the one who decided that taking a Canadian destroyer, and completely forgetting to tuck my head when it's been executed hundreds of times before was a most wonderful idea to have. E-yep, it's all on me." Lillie says, sticking her tongue out at him before turning her show back on her laptop.

"Do you wanna watch something with me?" She asks, pausing it a few minutes later.

Dean looks over at her then puts an arm over his face.

"The silent treatment? Really?"

Rolling her eyes, she moves to sit closer to his bed and faces so he can also see her laptop screen; basically forcing him to watch the British drama with her.

Laughing at his occasional groans of protest since he wasn't speaking to her, the day passed with great amusement for the redhead.

"Time for your medication and lunch, Mister Good." A nurse says coming in sometime in the afternoon causing Dean to begin to protest once again that he was perfectly fine.

"Jon, if you take the meds, you'll actually be able to leave." Lillie says, trying to reason with him.

He narrows his eyes at her in an angry fashion before taking the medication given to him then setting his sights on the food in front of him.

"What that fuck is this?" He asks, causing the nurse to chuckle.

"Lunch. Looks like a chicken wrap, a cup of soup, some sherbet and an iced tea. Enjoy." She says before walking out the door.

Dean picks at the food for a second before pushing it away and leaning back.

"Big bad Dean Ambrose can't handle hospital food?" Lillie laughs, taking a bite of the wrap he pushed away. "It's not that bad." She says, causing him to roll his eyes.

The two of them sit in silence for another couple of hours until Lillie's phone rings, Ash's ringtone filling the room. Putting her laptop down, but purposely not pausing the show, she walks closer to the window to answer.

"Hello?" She says, leaning against the wall.

"I'm freaking out." Ash says hurriedly.

"Oh God, what's wrong?"

"Do you think Roman likes me?"

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" She asks with a look of pure confusion on her face.

"No! I'm totally serious!"

"Aislynn Sophia Graeme. You've been dating for months. So yeah, I think he likes you. Just a hunch though."

Before the other woman has a chance to reply, Dean starts whining behind the small redhead.

"Liiiillllliiiiiieeeeee. Please turn this shit off!"

"What's his problem?" Ash asks, confused.

"I didn't turn off Downton Abbey when I walked away to answer your call and he can't move to do it." She replies, laughing as she goes to turn it off.

"And he didn't love it? I thought that would be right up his alley." The woman on the other end of the phone laughs. "How's he doing?"

"Says he's doing fine-"

"I am fine."

"And he keeps fighting with the nurses."

"Because I'm fine."

"We get it Jon. You think you're fine. But until we find out the extent of the damage, your ass is staying right here."

"Sounds like you two are getting along just fine." Ash says with a laugh.

"Oh, we're just the best of pals in here." Lillie laughs back as Dean flips her off. "I'll give you a call a little later, I'm gonna smother the patient with a pillow, I mean affection."

After hanging up with Ash, the small redhead sits on the end of her boyfriend's hospital bed.

"What's wrong princess?" He asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Nothing. Just concerned." She says, moving to pick up her laptop again.

Grabbing her arm, he forces her to look at him.

"I'm really fine. I just need a light schedule for a little bit, but I'm fine. I've had a hell of a lot worse."

"I realize that. But I wasn't around for any of that. I'm a worrier, it's what I do. I may not be with the best person for that, but I care about you. It's a wild ride, but I think I'm up for it." Lillie smiles, leaning in to give him a kiss.

**A/N- I'm so sorry this chapter took forever but I hate it lol. It's filler unfortunately, but I'm really hoping it picks up in the next chapter; we have a lot of plans for this! Also, since that tumblr I made didn't work out, I started an Instagram page. :D just search "howtotamealunatic" and you'll find it!**


	22. Home Sweet Home

**A/N- Hey guys! I'm sorry my chapters seem to take forever these days. With random bits of writer's block, a silly, clingy 3 month old and a fiance who just needed an emergency appendectomy, I feel like I can't get anything done. But fear not readers! I will continue to try my best to update when I can! (:  
Also, here's my usual disclaimer about not owning anyone who actually exists.**

"Okay, that sounds good. I really appreciate the help, Ash." Lillie says through her phone as she paces the hallway outside of Dean's hospital room.

"No problem. I talked to them about it and they totally understand. No one else wants to take that ride with him." Aislynn laughs.

"I'm not even sure I want to take that ride with him." Lillie says as the door to his room swings open and the doctor walks out.

"He's all yours, Ms. Darling. Just try and make sure that he stays out of the ring, at least until he has his next appointment." He says, shaking her hand.

"I'll try my best, but as you can tell, he's not the easiest person to handle."

"More power to you my dear." Dean's regular nurse says, walking out behind the doctor.

Lillie smiles at the two of them as they walk away, before returning to her phone call. "He just got his paperwork, so we'll be heading out soon. I'll give you a call later to let you know if I've killed him or anything." She says to the woman on the other side of the line before they say their goodbyes and hang up.

Walking back into the room, she's greeted by a shirtless Dean standing beside his bed.

"Well, hello there." She laughs as he puts his shirt on. "Damn, I was enjoying the view" She says, sticking her tongue out at him.

Dean laughs and grabs his bag from the floor. "Let's get the hell out of here before they try to keep me here any longer."

"Honey, they don't want you here any longer." Lillie replies, grabbing his hand and leading him out to the parking garage.

Once they get to Lillie's rental car, Dean throws his bag in the back with the rest of their stuff before they both get into the vehicle.

"Here's the plan, oh darling boyfriend of mine." The small redhead says, starting the car. "I'm going to drive you home-"

"All the way to Vegas?" Dean interrupts.

"Yes. Someone's gotta get you home. They recommended that you don't drive or fly for the next few days and I think I can handle that long of a drive with you."

"Okay, but you have to be in Atlanta for the show tomorrow."

"That's why they invented the red eye." She says simply before starting their drive.

"That's stupid. I'll just stay at the hotel while you have to go to the arena for the show. There's no need for you to drive all the way to Vegas then fly all the way to Atlanta."

"I'm under strict orders to get you home, Jonathan, and that's what I'm doing."

Dean stares out the window for a moment before an idea hits him.

"I'll stay at your house." He says louder then he intended, startling Lillie.

"What?" She asks, peering at him from the corner of her eye as she drives.

"Your house. In New Orleans. It's on the way from here to Atlanta. It makes more sense for me to stay there. That way you won't be exhausted and jet lagged by the time you get to Atlanta."

Lillie bites her lip and thinks for a second before pulling the car over. "Okay, that could work. Are you sure you want to do that though?"

"Yeah. It'll be easier on you and you'd be technically following the doctor's orders. I'll just be at your house and not mine."

Nodding her agreement, Lillie sets her GPS to get them to New Orleans instead of Vegas and they set back out on the road.

* * *

After losing track of how long they were actually on the road, Lillie finally pulls the rental into the driveway of her house, parking it next to her brother's car.

"Good, now I won't have to explain this over the phone later." Lillie says with a a laugh as she nudges Dean to wake him up.

"Jon, we're here." She says before reaching back to grab her purse and getting out of the car.

"Knockity knock!" The small redhead shouts, trying to scare her brother as she walks into her house.

"Jesus Christ!" She hears from upstairs, causing her to laugh.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Luciano asks, peeking over the railing to see his twin standing in the foyer.

"I'm not here, officially. I just need to rest here for a few hours before catching a flight to Atlanta." She starts to explain as the door opens behind her. "Oh, and to drop someone off."

Dean walks through the door and looks up. Seeing his girlfriend's twin peering over the rail, he gives a little wave before walking over and flopping down to lay on the large couch.

"Dropping off? Shouldn't he be going to Atlanta with you?" Luc asks, making his way down the large staircase.

"Nope, he's spending at least a week here. He was injured and has been ordered to take time off. I was going to drive him home then fly to Atlanta but he thought this was a much better idea."

"It's a good idea in that you don't have to drive all the way to Vegas." Luc says, giving his sister a hug. "But not good that he's injured. You're alright, yeah?" He asks, shoving Dean's arm slightly.

"I'm fine, and if I wasn't, your sister would be dragging me back to the hospital. She's been watching me like a hawk since they let her in my room." Dean replies, sitting up and wrapping an arm around Lillie as she sits down next to him.

"That sounds like our Lil." The tall redhead says, ruffling his sister's hair. "I guess this means that I won't have to come around for a week to feed your evil feline friend?" He asks, sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

"First of all, Jinx isn't evil. She just doesn't like you. And secondly, I think Jon can handle dropping a bit of a food in her bowl everyday."

"Maybe. Cats don't like me much." Jon says with a shrug.

"Don't do well with relationships or cats. What do you do well with, Jonathan?" Lillie laughs.

"Beating people up? I like to think I'm pretty good at that."

The three of them laugh and spend a little while sitting around and catching up on what was new before Luc had to leave and Lillie decided it was a good time to get some sleep.

* * *

"Okay, I need to get out of here or I'll never make it there before the show." Lillie says, rushing through her house a few hours later. "There's barely anything in the kitchen, but you can use my computer to order some groceries since you're not allowed to drive yet. Luc agreed to take you to your appointent tomorrow, and IF you're cleared to drive, I left my spare car keys on the hook by the door and my car's locked in the garage. It's not really your style, but you'll live." She rambles with a laugh.

"Lillie, relax. I'm a grown man, I think I can figure this all out myself." Dean says, crossing his arms over his chest as he leans against the back of the couch.

"I know, but I've never had a guest stay here while I've been gone before. You can sleep in whichever bedroom you choose. I should be back on Thursday afternoon. I'm going to fly back, so if you're cleared to drive, you can pick me up at the airport." She says, crossing the room to give him a kiss. "I know you're not exactly comfortable being here, but try to be. You need to relax. If you're lucky, you'll be back in the ring by this time next week."

Dean reaches out and pulls her closer to him. "I finally get you back and you're leaving me again."

"Not because I want to." She replies, resting her head on his chest. "I gotta going or I'll miss my flight. "

He nods and drops a kiss on her forehead before she walks away to grab her purse and the keys to the rental car.

On her way out, she gives him another kiss before opening up the door and turning to face him again. "I'll call you when I land. Love you." She says without thinking before shutting the door behind her.

Halfway to the airport, the last thing she said to him finally sinks in.

"Oh shit."

**And that's all she wrote on this one folks! I had a really hard time writing this chapter, so I'm really sorry if it didn't make a whole lot of sense. I must say that I'm pretty excited for the next one though, only because something funny is gonna happen! As always, leave me reviews on what you think loves!**


	23. Oh Well, Here We Go

**A/N- I'm sorry if this chapter feels ridiculous but I finished it once then completely rewrote it because I hated it. Hopefully it's not too horrible for you guys! Also, I still don't own any of the real life people.**

_"Love you."_

The words were still echoing in Dean's ears long after Lillie had gone.

He's heard her say those words to him before, but this time was different. This time she knew that he heard her. It was also different in the fact that he was going to have to have a reaction to it when she called or came home.

But what exactly would that reaction be?

Dropping down on the couch, he leans back to stare at the ceiling. A few minutes later, he's surprised when Jinx climbs into his lap.

"Oh hi, cat." He says, petting her awkwardly before closing his eyes to resume his thought process.

They'd known each other for years, been together for a few months as a couple and been through so much shit already since they both had fly off the handle personalities; But he knew, even with all that shit, they had something good going on and he didn't want to lose it.

The downside to all of that though was the fact that he'd never had a steady, healthy relationship and he honestly had no idea what the hell he was doing.

A few hours pass before he gets a text from Lillie interrupting his thoughts. Picking up the phone, he welcomed a chance to think about something else. The text simply stated that she had landed safe and sound in Atlanta and that she was waiting for Ash to pick her up at the airport.

Chuckling, Dean tosses his phone on the couch next to him before giving Jinx another quick pat before moving her off his lap so he can walk to the kitchen.

"What the fuck am I doing?" He mumbles, walking back into the living room as his phone goes off.

Seeing Roman's name on the screen, he quickly picks up. "Hey big man."

"Hey man, how you feelin'?"

"Restless as hell. Already sick of sitting on my ass." He replies with a laugh.

"Does the doc have you on restricted activity or does Lillie?"

"Both. I'm more afraid of her though."

"I hear that. Her and Ash were here and gone in a flash. Lil didn't seem like her regular perky self though"

"Might have a clue on that one."

_**MEANWHILE...**_

"Who pissed in your wheaties this morning?" Aislynn says, giving Lillie a weird look over her lunch.

"What?" Lillie asks, looking up from her food.

"You're acting like someone died. Did you and Dean get into another fight before you left?"

"No. We're fine. I'm just exhausted."

"Uh uh. You're fulla shit, Lilleighana. You can either tell me what's wrong or I can bug you about it all night. Your choice."

"Nothing is wrong. I just haven't gotten enough sleep in the last few days. I couldn't sleep in the hospital then the drive to New Orleans and catching a cat nap before my flight this morning."

"Fine, fine. I believe you...for now. Finish up your food and we'll go back to the hotel so you can catch some z's before we go to the arena." Ash says before finishing her food.

_**MEANWHILE...**_

"Wow, she dropped the L word?"

"Yeah, twice now."

"And you're not running out the door?"

"Nah. I mean, I'm not even freaked out over it."

"Damn, you've really grown up man." Roman laughs. "I remember the look on your face when Renee dropped those same words."

"Renee is a crazy bitch." Deans says, pacing the living room. "She said it after we'd been together for about ten minutes."

"Two months, but who's counting."

"Not the point. I never felt like that toward her. The more I think about being with Lillie, the more it feels like something real, like something that's supposed to happen."

"Jesus Christ, I think you're actually serious about this." Roman says, shocked at what his best friend was saying.

"Terrifying, isn't it?" Dean replies before starting to laugh.

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"Well, it's not really a conversation to have over the phone. So I'm gonna wait until she gets home on Thursday."

"Good plan." Roman says as the door opens behind him.

"The girls back?" Dean says, hearing a door slam over the phone.

"Yep, I'll talk to you later man."

The two men say their goodbyes and Roman tosses his phone onto the coffee table before turning to face the girls.

"How was lunch?"

"Good. Nap time." Lillie replies, walking into the the smaller bedroom and closing the door behind her.

"Is she okay?" Roman asks.

"There's something she isn't telling me." Ash replies, flopping down on the sofa.

"How dare she keep secrets from you!" He says in an exaggerated tone.

"I know you're making fun of me but how dare she!"

* * *

A few hours later, Lillie was basking in the silence of her workspace.

From the time she woke up from her nap, Ash had been bombarding her with questions about what was bothering her and she wasn't quite sure how long she was going to be able to keep up her story. What really drove her nuts was that as soon as they got to the arena, Aislynn had recruited Paige into her cause and they were both driving her up a wall.

She was still freaking out about telling Dean she loved him while he was coherent. They had talked a few times since she left but she could tell that something was wrong. She was just about to the conclusion that he wasn't going to be there when she got home and it had only been twelve hours.

"Okay." Ash says, walking into the room with Paige and slamming the door behind them. "I'm done with this shit. None of us are leaving this room until you tell us what's up."

The small redhead sighs. "Fine. Sit down and I'll tell you everything."

The two women sit down and stare at their friend, waiting for storytime.

"Alright, so I've spent all day internally freaking out because I did a very stupid thing."

"Oh God, what did you do?" Paige asks.

"Chances are you're probably freaking out about nothing." Ash says.

"I, uh, might have told Dean that I loved him before I left the house this morning." Lillie mumbles.

"Excuse me?" Paige exclaims.

"Awwh, that's so cute." Ash says,

"What did he say?" Paige asks, leaning forward in her seat.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean he said nothing?!" Ash says louder then she intended.

"I mean he said nothing. I said it without thinking as I was walking out the door. It was something like 'I'll call you when I get to Atlanta. Love you.' The words came out of my mouth and I was out the door, he didn't have time to react."

"Don't sweat it, Lil. At least he didn't run after you and break it off. Act like it didn't happen. Shrug ya shoulders. No big deal." The multi-colored hair woman says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Very big deal! He's barely talked to me since it happened!"

Paige laughs. "Well, I'm still not convinced that he knows how to full work his phone; So there's that."

"Be happy he knows how to tie his shoes without help." Ash says, earning herself a glare from the redhead. "Whaaaaat?"

"He can put pants on. That's a step in the right direction."

"Not for her."

Lillie rolls her eyes as her two best friends high five over their last statement.

"I'm beyond done with you two. Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I'm gonna go bother my boyfriend for a while."

Ash gets up from her seat and gives Lillie a hug before leaving the room and making her way to Roman's locker room.

"Hey." He says, seeing her walking in the room and pausing his pre-match warm up.

"Hey yourself." She says, giving him a kiss before sitting down.

"Finished bothering Lillie?"

"Yep."

"Did she spill the beans?"

"Yep. And let me guess, you've known the whole time because Dean told you what happened hours ago?"

"Mhmm."

"I hate you." Ash says, pouting and causing him to laugh.

* * *

The rest of the week passed too quickly for Lillie's tastes and before she knew it, she was on the plane to New Orleans.

She had already talked to her brother about picking her up so she shouldn't need a rental and he'd be taking both her and Dean back to the airport on Saturday, if Dean was cleared to go back to work.

By the time she got off the plane, she was mentally exhausted. The entire flight was filled with her running scenarios in her head about how talking to Dean was going to go when she got home and each and every one of them ended with him leaving her.

After grabbing her bags, she heads to the exit and looks around for her brother. She waits for a few minutes before checking her phone for any message from him. Seeing nothing, she curses.

"Dammit Luciano." She mumbles before looking up a number for a taxi.

Just as she's about to hit send on the call, a car screeches to a halt in front of her.

"I'm late. I know it." An unexpected voice says as someone gets out of the car.

Looking up, she's surprised to see her Mini Cooper and Dean in front of her.

"Hey." He says, smiling before giving her a kiss and grabbing her bag.

Putting it in the backseat, he opens the passenger side door for her.

"Thank you." She says with a smile as she gets into the car. "Are you supposed to be driving?" She asks as he gets in the driver's side.

"I had another appointment yesterday afternoon and they gave me a clean bill of health. They said I should stay out of the ring for another week but I just take that as a gentle suggestion and not doctor's orders." He says as he navigates the roads back to her house.

"I'm sure you do." She laughs. "Just don't hurt yourself again so soon. I don't know if they could handle another week without you." She says sarcastically.

"Oh, I know how much they suffered without my talents." He says, his ego running rampant in the small car.

Lillie laughs and rolls her eyes. "Only a tiny bit conceited."

"You're only conceited if you can't back it up, baby." He replies as he pulls the car into the garage and parks.

The small redhead laughs. "Oh Lord, here we go." She says, grabbing her stuff from the car and heading into her house.

"It looks like you made it through the week without wrecking the place. I actually think it might be cleaner than it was when I left."

"I got bored." Dean said simply, walking in behind her. "You hungry?" He asks, heading for the kitchen.

"Starving." She says, sitting at the counter. "You're gonna cook?" She asks as he starts rummaging through the cabinets for pots, pans and ingredients.

"Sure. Pasta isn't that difficult."

"Okay." Lillie smiles. "Can't wait." She says, getting up to grab a drink.

The two of them make small talk while he's cooking. Once it's done, they eat quietly, the chatter suddenly becoming awkward.

"I'm gonna go grab a shower." She says once she's finished eating and cleaning up.

Dean nods and moves to sit on the couch, letting out a sigh once she's upstairs.

They were both frustrated that neither had brought up the subject that was on both of their minds, but at the same time, they were both relieved.

Neither of them wanted to be rejected by the other.

A little while later, Lillie returns downstairs and sits next to her boyfriend on the couch.

"You know we have to talk about it eventually." Dean says, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I know." She replies with a sigh.

Getting up, she starts pacing the living room.

"I know that I've ruined our relationship. It's way too soon to say 'I love you' and I realize that I've totally scared you off. And I'm surprised that you're still here because I'm an idiot. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me." She rambles quickly.

"Lillie. Could you just breathe for a second? If I was going to leave you, I would be long gone by now. I would have ignored all those doctor's orders, gone back to Vegas and I definitely wouldn't have picked you up from the airport or cooked you dinner." Dean says, standing up and putting his hands on her shoulders, making her look at him.

"What are you saying?" She asks, tears shining in her eyes.

"I love you too." He says, simply.

"You do?"

"Of course I do, you turd."

She opens her mouth to say something else but he quickly silences her by pulling her close and locking their lips together.

**A/N - This took me a lot longer then I wanted to write, but I actually like how the ending turned out. It's a lot better than the original ending! Next chapter will have a lot less fluffy feelings but there will be a lot of laughs! Stay tuned!**


	24. Secret, Sneaky Plans

**A/N- Oh my Gosh guys! This story is almost a year old! I can't believe you guys are still reading and enjoying this! (: It makes me so happy. Also, I'm sorry this chapter took so long, it was a huge pain to write cause I had so many ideas! It would have never been finished without the help of my two best friends! 3 ****I hope you guys like it! Usual disclaimer about not owning anyone, of course.**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?" Dean asks again after a few seconds.

"I swear to God, if you ask me one more time, I'm throwing you out of the moving car and making you walk to the rest of the way." Lillie snaps, shooting him a death glare.

Dean chuckles to himself as he watches out the window. He loved annoying Lillie to bring out her cute little temper rages.

Finally reaching the hotel, Lillie parks in front of the doors.

"Kay, we're here. Get out." She says, smiling at him.

"You're not going in?" Dean asks, confused.

"I'm gonna go check in, but then I'm meeting Ash for lunch." Lillie laughs, also getting out of the rental car.

"Wow, I feel the love." He says with a mock pout as she walks in step next to him, his hand on her lower back.

"Oh stop that. Go hang out with your boyfriend and gossip while we're gone. You haven't seen him in a week and a half." She replies as they get to the desk to check in.

A few minutes later, Lillie is standing at the hotel enterance waiting for Dean to finish checking in when a flock of fangirls approaches him.

Chuckling, she watches as he signs a few autographs and takes a few pictures. Some of the girls were a little too aggresive for her tastes, but she knew that it was all a part of the package of being with him.

_Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar_  
_I wonder if she's feeling well_  
_With a dreamy, far-off look_  
_And her nose stuck in a book_  
_What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle_

Lillie blushes as her phone goes off loudly, echoing through the lobby. Quickly pulling it out of her bag, she walks away to answer it, hearing Dean laugh behind her.

"You're late." Ash says, not waiting for a greeting. "And because you're late, we probably won't have time to go shopping."

"Oh shush, I was trying to wait and say goodbye to Dean but he's drowning in a sea of fangirls right now." Lillie replies, leaning against the wall.

"Well either assert your dominance and say goodbye to him or get your ass in the car and get over here." Her friend replies.

"You're bossy and short. I'll be there soon." She says, hanging up the phone.

Turning around, she sees that the fan club still hadn't dispersed so she walks up and bites her lip as she tries to think of a low-key way to say goodbye to her boyfriend.

Finally thinking of the perfect idea, she quickly crosses over to the reception desk and asks for a pen and sheet of paper. She quickly scribbles a note and folds it up, returning the pen with a smile.

Taking a deep breath, she puts on a sultry smile and walks over to where Dean was still surrounded by the large group of girls. Coming up behind him, she runs her hand down his arm, causing him to turn. When he does, she gives him a wink before sliding the piece of paper into his back pocket then walking out the door.

* * *

Lunch with Ash had been turned into six million questions about what happened when Lillie had gone back to New Orleans to see Dean.

"It wasn't like it was all that romantic or anything. We just both admitted that we loved each other and that was it." The small redhead explains, getting tired of her friend's questions.

"But what I want to know is why you're still holding out on him. It was a trust thing, right? Well, if you've told him that you love him, that's gotta mean there's a level of trust there."

"Of course I trust him. I just don't want to mess it up."

"Honey, believe me. You're not gonna mess anything up. I have the perfect plan. Finish up, we're going shopping." Ash says with a wicked smile.

Returning to the hotel a few hours later from a very painful and embarrassing trip to the mall with Aislynn, Lillie was better prepared for a nap then for getting ready for work.

Throwing her bags on the bed, she's about to get in the shower when a loud knock draws her back to the hotel room door.

Looking through the peephole, she rolls her eyes to see Dean smiling like an idiot on the other side of the door.

"What are you smiling about, lunatic?" She asks, smiling back at him as she opens the door to let him in.

"This." He replies, waving the note she stuck in his pocket in front of her face. "I read your note, and I gotta say, I agree."

She bites her lip and smiles, remembering what she wrote on the note with a blush.

_You know what'd look good on you? Me._  
_I'm heading out; Catch you before the show, hot stuff._

"You would agree with that." She laughs, giving him a quick kiss and escaping to the bathroom before he can hold her back for more.

"I have to take a quick shower. Make yourself comfortable."

Dean nods and looks around the room. Her bags were just thrown on the bed so he figured that she had just gotten to the room not long before he did. Noticing the shopping bags on the bed, his curiousity got the better of him. As he hears the water turn on in the bathroom, he walks over and peeks in the bags.

"Wonder if she got anything good..." He mumbles.

Not seeing anything except a new pair of shoes and a bag with only a reciept in it, he blows a raspberry in the direction of the bathroom before sitting down.

A few minutes later, Lillie emerges from the bathroom in the new outfit she purchased that day, her hair still up in a towel.

"That's a good look for you, gorgeous."

Lillie rolls her eyes. "I'm sure." She laughs, digging in her bag for her hair brush and make-up.

"You went shopping for three hours and all you bought were shoes?" He asks, motioning to the bags next to him.

"And this outfit!" She replies, gesturing to what she has on. "You snooped through my bags?" She asks, pulling what she needed out.

"I got bored." He replies with a shrug.

"Guess it's a good thing I didn't get any surprises for you, them." She says, sticking her tongue out at him before heading back into the bathroom.

"At least, surprises that you can find." She thinks to herself, a sneaky smile on her face.

* * *

"I'm not sure I can go through with this plan." Lillie says to Ash as she's doing her hair later that night at the arena.

"Yes, you can." Ash says, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not a seductress!" The small redhead says, a lot louder than she intends to.

"If you wanna announce your plan to the entire locker room, go right ahead." Her friend replies, gesturing to the open door. "Now, if you'd stop freaking out for ten seconds, you'll be able to think clearly and realize that it's not going to take a whole lot of seduction."

Lillie shrugs as she finishes her hair and puts the finishing touches on her make-up. "I guess you're right. I'm just a little freaked out about the whole thing."

"I couldn't tell." Ash replies with sarcasm dripping off of every word. "Now I'm going to go cut a promo and I'll meet you in catering in like, twenty minutes." She says before walking out of the room.

"Good God, what have I gotten myself into." Lillie thinks to herself as she tidies up her space a little before grabbing her phone.

Heading down the hallway, she smiles as she sees Dean walking toward her, an intense look on his face.

Quickly looking around, she spots an open room to her left and peeks inside to make sure it's empty.

"Lil? What the hell are you doing?" She hears her boyfriend ask as he comes up behind her.

Smirking, she grabs his hand and pulls him into the room, pressing her body against his on the newly closed door.

"Wha-"

He starts to ask a question but she cuts him off by pulling him down to her level, mashing their lips together.

He greedily returns the kiss, his hands roaming her body as her arms circle his neck.

"You're driving me crazy in this outfit." He growls, pinning her to the wall.

A small moan escapes her lips as he mashes their hips together and he groans in response.

"If you don't stop me now, there's no going back, princess."

Lillie pushes on his shoulders to separate the two of them before taking a shaky breath, trying to compose herself.

"We _**will **_continue this later." He growls with a smirk.

"Maybe we will, maybe we won't." She replies, smiling innocently at him.

He leans forward to nip at her neck. "Tease." He mumbles against it before stepping back to adjust himself.

"Don't you have a match, Mr. Ambrose?" She asks sweetly, opening the door for him.

Giving her a sly smirk, he mumbles something about loving her under his breath as he stalks out of the room.

Smiling to herself, she pulls her phone out and texts Ash that phase one of the plan was complete on her way to catering.

Phase one went so well, that she was now anxiously awaiting phase two.

* * *

After cutting her promo, Ash walks back to her locker room to get her phone on the way to meet Lillie.

Turning to screen on, she sees a missed text from Lillie and about seventy social media notifications.

All from one person.

Seth Rollins.

"Gross." She says, clearing the screen.

Heading in the direction of where she's supposed to meet her friend, she's stopped by a voice behind her.

"Well, hello beautiful."

Groaning internally, she turns around to see Seth checking her out.

"Hello Mister Rollins; is there something I can do for you?" Ash asks, trying not to roll her eyes.

"Just wanted a minute with you."

"Why?" She says, giving him an odd look.

"I wanna take you out on a night on the town, Ash. Just you, me and a party or two."

"I think I'm busy that night." She replies quickly.

'I'm flexible, whenever is good for you." He says, advancing toward her until her back hits the wall.

"I'm really not interested, Seth." She says flatly.

Neither of them notice Roman coming up around the corner and stopping once he sees that his former teammate has his girlfriend backed into a wall. At first, he sees red then he realizes that Ash is holding her own so he decides to stay and watch the show.

"Come on Ash, I can show you a damn good time." Seth says, wiggling his eyebrows.

Aislynn bites her tongue, trying her hardest not to laugh. "No. Just..no, Seth. Besides, I think you're forgetting the fact that I'm with Roman."

"That stick in the mud? He's no comparison to me."

As soon as Seth finished that sentence, Ash wasn't able to contain her laughter.

"I've seen you on the internet and I'm sorry but you're definitely not my type, skunkman." She says, patting his head. "So stop your 'little' pokes at getting my attention. I like 'em supersized."

And with that, she walked away leaving a stunned Seth behind her.

Walking around the corner, she walks right into a chuckling Roman.

Noticing who it was, she bites her lip, trying not to smile. "You really could have helped me!" She says as she whacks him lightly in the chest.

"Nah, I know you could take care of yourself, baby girl. That's why I love you." He says, not quite realizing the words that are coming out of his mouth.

Ash's mouth drops open and her eyes bug out of her head.

"Well, that just happened." Roman mumbles.

"Yeah, it did. I, uh, gotta go...do...stuff. I'll see you later, sir." She says before turning and running off toward catering.

Walking in, she's surpised to see Dolph Ziggler sitting at the table with Lillie.

Grabbing a plate of food, she tries to be eavesdrop without being noticed.

"So how've you been?" Dolph asks, trying to get her interested in the conversation.

"Alright; happy to be back. Suspension was a bitch." The redhead laughs, not paying the blonde man any mind.

Ash laughs to herself as she watches Dolph try to flirt with her completely oblivious friend.

"You know Lil, Vegas is next week. We could grab some dinner and I could show you around the town." He suggests, leaning closer to her.

Lillie freezes, unsure of how to react as she finally realizes that he's trying to ask her out.

"I uhm-"

"Hey guys." Ash says, sitting down at the table to next to Lillie.

"Hey Ash!" Lillie says, sounding a lot more excited than she meant to.

"Whatcha talking about?" The multi-color haired woman asks, taking a bite of her lunch.

"I was just asking Lillie if she wanted to have dinner with me in Vegas." Dolph says, looking back and forth at the two women.

"That's funny, cause I was just about to ask Lillie if she and Dean were still going to join Roman and I for dinner in Vegas." Ash replies, leaning her cheek on her hand.

"And I was about to explain to Nick that despite the rumors that have most likely been flying around here while I was gone, Jon and I are together." Lillie quickly explains, glaring at her friend.

Dolph nods and says a hurried goodbye, exiting the room just as Roman was entering.

"Hey Ro!" Lillie says, trying to call the big man over to their table.

Roman looks over and smiles, causing Ash to hide her face behind her hair as she ducks her head, before sitting at a table across the room.

"Why didn't he sit with us?" Lillie asks, turning to look at her friend.

Once she sees Ash's reaction to seeing her boyfriend, she shakes her head.

"What did you do?"

"He told me he loves me and I ran."

"Exsqueeze me? A baking powder?" Lillie says, turning to fully face the other woman.

"Shut up, Wayne. You heard me."

"Why would you do that?!"

"You avoided your boyfriend for days after telling him you loved him, you don't get to judge me."

"I'll judge you if I damn well please, Aislynn Graeme." Lillie says matter of factly. "Get over there and tell him you love him too."

"What? No. I'm not gonna do that." Ash stutters.

"Why? You love him. I see it in your stupid little grins and the way you fangirl over him. And it's not like you don't know how he feels about you. So why wouldn't you tell him?"

"Because."

"That was not an answer. Get your skinny ass over there and tell your boyfriend that you love him." The redhead says, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You're bossy and short." Ash mumbles as she walks over to Roman's table.

Lillie watches the couple from across the room with a smile on her face before gathering her trash, tossing it out and heading back to her workspace to finish up her night, anxiously awaiting the surprise for her boyfriend back at the hotel.

* * *

_Meet me in my room in fifteen?_

Dean stares at the text from Lillie with a smirk on his face.

He hadn't seen her before leaving the arena and was eager to continue what they had started in empty room at the arena.

"Where are you heading?" Roman asks, spotting his best friend heading out of the room at the late hour.

"Lillie's." He says simply, recieving an all-knowing look from the other man.

"You know something I don't?" He asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nope." Roman laughs, hopping over the back of the couch to sit and watch tv.

Dean gives him a side glare before heading out the door. On the way up to Lillie's room, he passes Aislynn, who gives him the same look that Roman had before he left.

"What is with you two?" He asks her, causing them both to stop.

"Huh?" The multi-color haired woman asks.

"You and Roman both gave me that look. What do you know that I don't?"

"Nothing." She smirks. "Have fun with Lillz." She says before skipping down the hallway.

Dean shakes his head and continues walking toward his girlfriend's room, still trying to figure out what Ash and Roman knew that he didn't.

Finally making it to his destination, he knocks on the door only to have it pop open right away.

"Lil?" He says, walking into the darkened room. Confused on what the hell's going on, he flicks on the lights to find an empty hotel room.

"In the bathroom!" Lillie shouts from behind the closed bathroom door. "I'll be out in a sec."

He nods and takes a seat on the bed, wondering why everyone was acting so weird tonight.

He's just about to ask Lillie about it through the door when it opens, reveling his girlfriend wearing just a leather jacket covering some lacy lingerie.

"Whoa." He says, standing up as his vision clouds with lust.

"I know this is completely unlike me but I wanted to do something special since I've been holdingo out on you so long and-" She rambles until he cuts her off by slowly backing her against the wall.

Their lips crash together as he lifts her to wrap her legs around his waist, using the wall to help support her.

The moment she feels his lips start to wander her upper body, she knew the plan was a fantastic idea.

**A/N- And that's all she wrote for this chapter because I can't write smut! Yay! There are Supernatural &amp; Wayne's World quotes in there, so credit to those owners (: I'm leaving you guys with this question: If Lillie were to get a new job within the company, what do YOU think it should be!? As always, reviews are welcome!**


	25. Whirlwind

**A/N- Hey guys! I'm honestly not proud of how long this chapter took me to write but here it is! The next one is already in progress so hopefully it'll be done faster! Usual disclaimer about not owning anyone who's real.**

Waking up the next morning, it takes Dean a few seconds to remember where he is and why. Slowly the memories of the events of the night more flood his mind and he rolls over to find Lillie curled around a pillow, softly snoring.

Putting his arm around her waist, he pulls her closer, tucking her head under his chin. As she snuggles closer into his hold, he realizes just how much he feels for her. How much he loves her. And how much it scares the shit out of him.

Feeling him sigh as she's waking up, Lillie remembers the events from the night before with a growing smile. Turning slightly, she looks up and sees a look of contentment on Dean's face, but with the contentment, she also sees something else.

Fear.

A fear that she understands more than he could possibly realize.

Rolling slightly, she turns her head to kiss his jaw before snuggling into him again.

"Good morning, princess." He mumbles, holding her close.

"Mornin'." She mumbles back, a smile on her face. "How'd you sleep?"

He chuckles and moves to give her a kiss. "Better then I have in a while." He replies, causing her to blush and duck her head under a pillow.

"Don't get shy on me now, darlin'."

Moving the pillow away from her face, he shifts their positions so he's hovering over top of her, pinning her hands onto to the bed next to her head before leaning in to give her a deep kiss.

Lillie smirks and returns the kiss, trying to press herself against him.

Things were starting to get heated up when...

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world_  
_Life in plastic, it's fantastic._  
_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere._  
_Imagination, life is your creation._

Her phone starts ringing on the nightstand, the ringtone filling the small hotel room.

"Who the fuck is that?" Dean asks, glaring in the direction of the ringing device.

"My sister." Lillie replies, reluctantly pulling away from Dean to answer the phone.

"Hello?" She says, pressing accept and putting it to her ear.

"The wedding is falling apart. The hotel ballroom flooded and they can't get it fixed up in time. I'm supposed to get married in a little less than a week and the reception is ruined! How am I supposed to find a new reception space in time?!" Her sister rambles in hysterics.

Sighing, she gets out of bed and digs through her bags, trying to find her wedding notebook. "Relax Viv. I have a few numbers set aside and I'll call them before I catch my flight to Vegas tonight."

"You can't go to Vegas! I need you here!"

"Vivienne, I have to go for work, and I've had plans set in place for weeks. I don't get much time off."

"But it's a family emergency! I'll call your bosses if I have to!"

"No! No, I'll see what I can do, call the venues and call you back."

"What's wrong with her?" He asks, sitting on the edge of the bed as he pulls his pants on.

"The hotel ballroom where they're having the reception flooded when they had a pipe burst and they can't get it dried out and fixed up in time and every other ballroom there is rented out that night. So Vivienne is in a right state of panic and says she needs me to come home to fix it and stay until the wedding."

"Go home? To New Orleans?"

"Yeah." She replies with a sigh, dropping the notebook and her phone on the bed and picking up a discarded tshirt and throwing it on.

He could see the look on her face change as she thought about her sister's phone call and everything she had to do.

"You should just go help your sister. It doesn't matter what Steph and Hunter think. Vegas can wait. Your sister needs you."

"Well, it kind of matters because I need this job, but I get your point." She replies with a smile as she leans over to give him a kiss.

He returns the kiss before standing up to gather the rest of his stuff.

"I'll let you figure this shit out and meet you downstairs at three so we can leave for the arena."

"Sounds good." She replies, blowing him a kiss as he walks out of the room.

Making it back to his room a little while later, he's met by Roman in the main living area.

"What?" He asks him as he notices the teasing smirk on his best friend's face.

"How was your night?"

"I think you already know, or you wouldn't be looking at me like that." Dean chuckles before walking into his room to change and grab his gym bag.

* * *

Collapsing on the bed a few hours later, Lillie was regretting answering his phone that morning.

"Should have just stayed in bed and enjoyed my boyfriend." She mumbles to herself, pulling a pillow over her head.

A few moments later, the small hotel room is filled with the noise of someone pounding on the door.

"Let us in!" A familiar voice shouts from the other side.

"Go away!" Lillie shouts back before burying herself further into the bed.

"Open the goddamn door!"

"No! Go away!"

"Lilleighana Lucille Darling, I swear to God I will call the desk and make them open this door if you don't open it right now."

Groaning, the small redhead drags herself out of bed and quickly opens the door before diving back into her blanket fortress; hoping to deter her crazy friends from asking too many private questions.

"Did he bone and run?" Aislynn asks with a smirk on her face.

"Hardy har har." Lillie laughs sarcastically. "He went back to his room a couple of hours ago because I had business to take care of."

"What was so important that it took away from your love fest?" Paige asks, leaning against the dresser as Ash sits in the only chair in the room.

"Vivienne called with a wedding emergency. The reception venue had a huge flood and it won't be cleaned up by next weekend so I had to call backup venues, deal with the hysterical bride, played phone tag with the bosses to get a day off and booked a flight for after the show tonight. It's been absolutely exhuasting."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. What about Vegas!?" Ash says, popping out of her seat.

"I have to miss it. If the venue problems had happened a few months in advance, I could have just sent her a list and been done with it. But since it's only a week from Saturday, we're down to the wire and it's all hands of deck."

"Does Dean know?"

"He's the one who convinced me that I need to go. He's disappointed but he knows it's not the only chance we'll have to explore Vegas together." The redhead explains, climbing out from underneath the blankets.

"That sucks. It was going to be an all out blast"

"We'll just have to party extra hard in the next city." Lillie says with a smirk.

"Hell yeah!" The other two women say in unison, causing all three of them to burst into laughter.

"Let's get some lunch." Paige suggets, checking the time on her phone.

"Yes! I'm starving!" Lillie says, jumping out of bed to quickly pull on jeans and a hoodie.

"I bet you are after your night of sexcapades." Ash says suggestively, causing Paige to laugh and Lillie to scrunch her nose in disgust.

"Don't ever use that word again." She laughs as the three women file out the door of the small hotel room.

* * *

The rest of the night flies by and before she knows it, Lillie was sitting on a plane, jetting her way back home.

After landing and getting her bags, she gets a cab to drive her home instead of calling her brother. Pulling up her driveway, she's very confused to see Luciano's car parked in front of her garage.

"Luc?" She shouts, letting herself in.

"Oh! Hey Lil! I didn't think you'd be getting in until the morning!" Her twin rambles from his position on the couch.

"It was easier to fly in tonight so that Viv and I can get an early start since I have to fly out tomorrow night. What are you doing here so late?"

"Oh. You know, just doing a little spring cleaning."

"You're a horrible liar." She laughs, dropping her bags before walking around and accessing her house. "What did you do?"

"I lost your cat."

"You what?"

"I told you the thing hates me. I came in to feed her earlier and I haven't seen her since." Luc replies in a panic.

"She's gotta be somewhere in the house. It's fine. We'll find her."

"I've looked in ever single nook and cranny of this house, Lil. She isn't here."

"We'll see."

The two of them split up; Lillie searching downstairs and Luc searching upstairs.

After almost an hour of looking with no sign of Jinx, Lillie calls off the search.

"It's after two am, I'm tired and I want to go to bed. If she doesn't turn up in the morning, I'll make up a poster before I leave." She tells her brother, who agrees.

Just as he's about to walk out the door, the twins hear a crash coming from across the house.

Giving each other a look, they slowly follow the noise into the kitchen.

Looking up, Lillie bursts into laughter at the sight of Jinx hanging upside down from the top shelf of the unit next to the fridge, meowing at them.

"I can honestly say that I didn't even think to look up there." Luc manages to sa between laughs.

"Neither did I."

* * *

The next morning, Lillie was forced out of bed by the constant ringing of her phone. Vivienne was anxious to get the venue problem sorted out so she could notify the guests.

Dragging herself out of bed, she sends the impatient bride a text message before taking a quick shower and getting ready to face the long day ahead of her.

"I can't believe this actually happened." Vivienne says after she picks up her sister and they're on the way to the first location. "I feel like this is some sort of divine payback for getting married so many times."

Lillie rolls her eyes as she lightly smacks her sister's arm. "Stop that. We all know that you were forced into those first two marriages and that last guy was a mistake."

"Yes. Yes, he was."

"You should have let us kick his ass. Luc and I totally could have taken him."

"I was just very happen to have him out of my life, and I prefer my siblings out of jail." Viv laughs lightly as they pull into the venue parking lot.

...

Three hours and a migraine later, the Darling girls were no closer to choosing a venue then they were in the first place.

"None of these feel right. This is exactly why we chose that hotel in the first place." The brunette says, unlocking her car as they approach it after checking out the last venue on Lillie's list.

"You have to choose something today, sweets and these were the only places with last minute availability."

"This is an utter disaster."

Lillie sighs, leaning her forehead against the car, trying to think of any other options.

"As much as I hate to suggest this, have you considered asking Mother to use the house? It would be a large enough space."

"Oh, God no." Vivienne replies quickly. "I've managed to keep her out of the planning so far and I'd prefer to keep it that way."

"Which I'm thankful for, but unfortunately, that may be the only option left if you don't decide on a place we've looked at today."

"Let's figure this out over lunch; I'm not prepared to make this decision on an empty stomach."

Ten minutes later, the women were sitting across from each other at a small table waiting on their drinks.

"So, tell me all about this guy that Mother hates." Vivienne says, leaning across the table.

Lillie laughs. "Well, he's one of the wrestlers I work with. We met through friends; his best friend is dating Aislynn. He's a bit...rough around the edges. Mother doesn't approve of him because he doesn't look like he's set for a country club party."

"But he treats you right?"

"Oh yeah. It takes a lot to get underneath the tough guy exterior but once you do, he's really sweet. The only thing is that he's never been a relationship guy, so we have a lot of ups and downs since he's not exactly sure what he's doing but we're working on it." She replies with a smile.

"Good! You deserve something good after that last guy."

"Well, neither of us have a very good track record when it comes to men." Lillie laughs, picking up her drink that the waiter had just put on the table.

"Here's to changing that." Vivienne smiles, clicking their glasses together before they each take a sip.

"Is he coming to the wedding? You are allowed a plus one."

""He knows he's invited but it's matter of if he can get the time off."

Vivienne nods, understanding that it has to be difficult to get and sort of time off within a company like that.

"He certainly doesn't sound like the horrible person that Mother made him out to be." She says as a waiter comes to take their order.

"Did you really expect him to?" Lillie laughs once the waiter is gone.

"No, but she did plant that tiny seed of doubt in my head. I like to think that our past experiences have made us a lot smarter and taught us what not to accept in someone's personality; and that's why we've made such good matches."

Her sister's wisdom causes the redhead to smile and the two women spend the rest of lunch discussing wedding details and Vivienne's fiance.

Once they're back to the car though, the brunette sister lets out a long sigh.

"I suppose we have no other choice but to ask Mother to use the house."

Lillie makes a face as she watches her pull out her phone to make the dreaded phone call.

As she's about to hit the call button on their mother's contact page, she's surprised by the device going off him her hand.

"Hello? This is she. Oh my gosh, really?! This is absolutely amazing news! Thank you so much! Buhbye!"

Hanging up, she lets out a shrill squeal of joy while jumping up and down.

"What was that?" Lillie asks, confused.

"The damage wasn't as bad as they first thought and everything is going to be repaired and ready by the reception!" Viv shouts, still jumping up and down.

"That's awesome!" Lil replies, running around the car to hug her sister tightly. "And this means we can keep Mother out of the loop where she belongs!" She adds, causing the other woman to laugh.

* * *

The flight out of New Orleans was so uneventful that Lillie actually fells asleep.

Once off, she gathers her bags and goes to collect her rental car, only to find out that they only have one left and it happens to be the shittiest car she's ever seen.

"I'll be surprised if this thing even makes it to the end of the lot." She mumbles to herself, regretting not asking someone to pick her up instead.

She (surprisingly) makes it to the hotel with a little time to check in and change, which she does in record time, only to make it back to find the car won't start.

"You have GOT to be KIDDING me." She says, getting out and kicking the tire before pulling out her phone to call the rental company.

"Need a hand?" A voice asks from behind her.

Turning quickly, she groans internally when she sees Dolph Ziggler heading toward her, his bag hanging off his shoulder.

"They gave me the worst rental on the planet, which won't even start and I was running late the moment I set foot off the plane." She explains with an exasperated laugh.

"I can give you a lift if you want, that way you don't have to wait for them to send you another shitty car." He offers.

"That would be great! Just give me two seconds to call them about this." She says, sending the call she was about to make, explaining the situation to the rental company, letting them know the car was in the parking lot of her hotel and that the keys were left inside.

"I really appreciate this." She says, putting her bag in the back of Dolph's rental before climbing into the passenger seat.

"It's no problem! We're both heading in the same direction anyway. Plus, you'd do the same for anyone else." He replies, navigating them across town to the arena.

"True...maybe not just _**anyone**_ else though." She says, causing him to laugh.

The two make surprisingly easy small talk for the rest of the way until they're interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing.

"Hey." She says into the phone as she's trying not to laugh at Dolph laughing at her ringtone choice.

"Where are you?" Dean asks, concern hidden in his deep voice.

"About to pull into the parking lot; the rental they gave me was such a piece of junk that it wouldn't start as I was leaving the hotel and I had to catch a ride." She explains as the man driving finds a spot and parks, turning off the car.

"With who?" Her boyfriend asks, pacing his locker room. "You should have called me."

"You were already at the arena, it would have been stupid for you to drive back to the hotel to pick me up. Nick was just leaving so I caught a ride with him."

"You rode with Ziggler?" He asks, sounding annoyed.

"Yeah, he was leaving the hotel and noticed me kicking my rental in the parking lot so he offered to give me a lift." She explains, taking her bag from the blonde man and giving him a nod of thanks before turning and heading into the arena.

"That's just great."

"Before you get all upset, since you've obviously been talking to Ash, I talked about you most of the time and I'll see you in about two minutes when you come storming into my work area." She says, hanging up the phone as she enters the arena and quickly tries to locate her workspace for the night.

Finally finding it, she's setting up when she hears the door open behind her. Sighing, she braces herself to deal with turning around to find her jealous boyfriend walking in.

"Yo."

"You're not who I was expecting." A laughing Lillie responds as Aislynn takes a seat in one of the vacant chairs.

"He's opening the show, so you get me instead!" The multi-color haired woman says.

"You just had to tell him about Nick, didn't you?"

"I thought you would have!"

"It honestly slipped my mind with everything going on. I would have told him if I had remembered."

"If it makes it any better, he took it surprisingly well. We didn't have to restrain him or anything." Ash laughs, giving her friend a bright smile.

Rolling her eyes, Lillie flops down in the chair opposite her. "I guess that's good. I feel terrible that I'm not the one that told him, even though it wasn't even a big deal."

"You'd wanna know if Renee was hitting on him, wouldn't you?"

"I kinda just assume that happens at this point." The redhead replies with a laugh.

The two women spend a few more minutes talking about Lillie's impromptu trip to her hometown before Ash has to leave for her match.

Once the door closes behind the multi-color haired woman, the redhead resumes getting her workspace; only to have to door slam open behind her a moment later.

"Did you forget something?" She chuckles, assuming that she'd find Ash if she turned around.

"Did who forget what?"

Jumping at the unexpected deep voice, Lillie turns to see Dean closing the door behind him.

"Ash just left; I thought you were her coming back because she forgot something."

"Oh, Dolph wasn't here?" He asks sarcastically, crossing the room to take a seat in a vacant chair.

Letting out a sigh, she crosses her arms and leans against the counter.

"No." She states firmly, "And I know you're probably peeved that you had to hear about that from Ash but it honestly slipped my mind with everything going on. He was flirting with me the other day and I was completely oblivious to it until he flat out asked if I wanted to get dinner with him in Vegas. I explained that we are together, despite the rumors I'm sure he heard while I was on suspension, and he left it at that. On the ride over here, we talked about you for a good length of time until the subject changed to why I didn't travel here with everyone else. There was no flirting, no funny business. He's got the point."

Once she finished her explanation, she goes back to setting up to give him some time to process the information and hopefully get any stupid thoughts out of his head.

"I still don't like him." He says after a few minutes of silence.

"I didn't think you would." She replies with a laugh, turning to give him a kiss.

* * *

"Did you hear back about your time off for Viv's wedding?" Lillie asks Dean later that night when he's watching her pack up for the night.

"Yeah, I couldn't get it..." He mumbles, trying to look disappointed.

She frowns. "Oh, that stinks."

"I'm sorry darlin'." He says, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing the top of her head before leading her out of the room.

"It's okay, at least you get out of dealing with my Mother." She chuckles.

Walking down the hallway toward the exit to the parking lot, Lillie notices Dolph standing close to the door.

"Maybe I'll see if Nick can get off for the wedding." She laughs, sneaking a peek up at her boyfriend.

Frowning, Dean pulls her closer to him.

"You won't be laughing about that later." He rasps in her ear before spinning her around and kissing her hard, holding the kiss long enough for the blonde man to notice and understand that this was exactly where she belongs.


	26. I Don't Dance

**A/N- Howdy people! Welcome to Fluff City! This chapter is cute and I love it. (: I don't own anything or anyone you recognize!**

The day of the wedding finally arrives and Lillie had just finished getting dressed and made-up and was now standing in front of a full length mirror, running her hands over the gorgeous dress she was wearing. She was really trying to ignore her rising level of sadness that Dean wasn't going to be there with her but it was getting the best of her.

"Oh my gosh, Auntie Lil. You're so pretty!" Her nephew, Sebastian exclaims, walking into the room.

Smiling, she leans down to hug him. "You look especially handsome today, Bash."

The little boy grins widely up at his favorite aunt. "Will you dance with me tonight, Auntie Lil?"

"Of course!" She replies, taking his hand as they walk out to join the rest of the family. "I have a great idea!"

"What?" He asks, looking up at her with bright eyes.

"You're going to be my date tonight!"

"Okay!" He exclaims, his face lighting up with a smile.

She returns the smile as they walk out the front door for her parent's house to find everyone but the bride and her mother there waiting.

"Nice of you to join us, Lil." Luciano says, dropping a kiss on the top of his twin's head.

"I was having fun talking to my date." She replies with a smile.

"Oh man, Bash is gonna have the best date at the whole wedding!" Luc says, smiling affectionately at his nephew.

"We should take a picture!" Bash shouts.

"Okay!" His aunt replies, taking her phone out of the small bag on her wrist.

She hands Luc her phone then leans down to drape an arm around the little boy's shoulders, both of them smiling brightly into the camera.

"You should send that to Jon and tell him that you found a date cuter than him." Luc suggests with a smirk.

Lillie laughs as their nephew frowns.

"Who's Jon?" He asks.

"He's no one important." A voice says from behind the three of them.

Lillie rolls her eyes, peering over her shoulder to see their mother.

"He's Aunt Lillie's boyfriend." Luc replies, ignoring Bernadette and looking right at Bash.

"Do you love him?" Bash's sister, Madeleine asks, butting into the conversation.

Lillie smiles happily, thoughts of Dean floating through her mind. "Yes. Very much."

The redhead hears her mother scoff and walk away as her young niece bombards her with questions about her mysterious boyfriend.

* * *

"Are you going to be able to make it?" Roman asks, watching his best friend pack all his stuff.

"If anything, I'll miss the ceremony but I'll make it to the reception." Dean explains, double checking that he has everything as his phone goes off with a text message.

Grabbing the phone, he smiles at the picture he just got from Lillie.

"Damn, she replaced me." He laughs, showing Roman the picture.

"Cute kid. Definitely a better date."

Dean rolls his eyes before talking a few more things over with his best friend before heading out of the hotel to get to the airport.

He was nervous about just showing up at the wedding (though he'd never admit it) but he knew it meant a lot to Lillie.

Reaching the airport, he gets through security and to his terminal without issue. He didn't have a problem with fans approaching him, but he just wanted to fly under the radar as much as possible today. Pulling out his iPod, he cranks up the music while trying not to think about all the ways that this plan could blow up in his face.

He wasn't a family guy; he never had to deal with this caliber of family gathering before. These people were loaded. All their friends were loaded. He was way out of his comfort zone, but he'd do anything for Lillie...and that fact alone scared the shit out of him.

After the short flight, he collects his stuff as quickly as possible before getting a rental and driving himself to Lillie's house.

He had tossed around the idea of getting a hotel room for himself for the weekend but decided that since he still had a key to his girlfriend's house (having forgotten to return her spare), he would make use of it.

Letting himself into her house a half hour later, he drops his bags by the door before walking into the kitchen to grab a drink.

"Hey trouble." He says as he feels Jinx rubbing against his leg.

Checking the time, he realizes that he's running later then he thought. He leans down to give the cat a quick pet then grabs his bags from the foyer, making his way up the stairs to the guest room to get ready.

Dean lays out his suit on the bed and just stares at it for a moment. Never really one to dress up further then a dress shirt with a decent pair of jeans, the only reason he even owned the suit was that he had to wears it for the Slammy awards a couple years ago. He was honestly surprised to find it still sitting in a bag in his closet when he was home in Vegas the week before.

A few minutes later, as he was buttoning up his shirt, he's surprised by the muffled sound of his phone going off in the pocket of his discarded jeans.

Quickly grabbing it, he sees Lillie's name on the screen and almost lets it go to voicemail.

"Hey." He says into the device.

"Hey yourself. You busy?" His girlfriend asks, sounding worn out.

"Uh, nope." He replies, leaning the phone against his shoulder and pressing his ear to it so he can finish buttoning up. "You okay?"

Lillie sighs on the other end. "Yeah, it's just exhausting. My nieces have been asking a million questions about you all day, which causes my Mother to huff off in a fit. I had to talk Vivienne out of taking off because she's terrified that this marriage is going to end up like the last three did. I just needed someone sane to talk to for a moment."

"Not very often do I get called sane." He laughs, taking a seat on the bed.

"You're the sanest that I've got." She replies with a smile in her voice. "I expected to here Ash and Ro in the background. Why's it so quiet?"

"Just got back from the gym." He lies quickly. "Sitting in the room before I get a shower and head out."

The redhead makes a noise of understanding before sighing again. "Unfortunately, I have to go. Time to take about a zillion photos before the reception. I'll talk to you later. Kick some ass for me. Love you."

"Yeah; you too sunshine."

* * *

Pulling into the parking lot of the hotel housing the reception, Dean tries not to focus on being nervous about meeting Lillie's family. Him being a nervous wreck wouldn't make for a very good surprise after all this work.

Finding the ballroom with no issue, he flashes the invite he swiped from his girlfriend's house to the man standing at the door and scans the large room for the location of the redhead.

...

"Lilleighana, this is Declan's business partner, Calvin Eckland. Calvin, this is my lovely daughter, Lilleighana." Bernadette says, continuing to introduce Lillie to every seemingly single man in attendance.

"Nice to meet you." Lillie says, shaking the man's hand.

The redhead listens to her mother ask him a few questions about work and his personal life before she finds herself left alone with him.

"What do you do, Ms. Darling? I've never seen you around the office." Calvin asks, standing too close to her.

"I don't work with my family. I'm a cosmetologist, currently under contract with World Wrestling Entertainment."

"That sounds exciting. How did you get into that growing up with oil barons as parents?"

"I never wanted to get into the family business, so I found something I was good at and felt passionately about and never looked back."

They continue to make awkward small talk for a few more minutes before she manages to convince him to get her a refill of her drink.

...

It takes Dean a few minutes to find her in the crowd and when he does, he's practically floored by how beautiful she looks.

Then he notices the yuppy standing entirely too close to his girl.

Not wanting to lose his temper and cause a scene, he takes a deep breath to calm himself before approaching them.

Just as he's walking up behind the redhead, the yuppy walks off in the opposite direction with both their drink glasses in his hands.

"You look gorgeous tonight." He whispers in her ear.

Lillie makes a face and scoots away from the voice without turning around.

Dean chuckles and tucks his hands into his pockets, waiting for her to realize who's behind her.

It takes a minute for his voice and the sound of his cocky chuckle to process in the redhead's mind; but when it does, she quickly whirls around and looks up at him with a look of shock

"What are you doing here?!" She finally says, smacking him on the arm.

"Nice to see you too, princess." He replies with a smirk.

"You told me they didn't give you the weekend off!"

He leans down close to her face, gives her a quick peck on the cheek and whispers, "I lied."

"You jerk!" She exclaims with a smile before pulling him down for a sweet kiss.

The two are broken apart by the sound of someone clearing their throat behind Lillie.

"Here's your drink, Miss Lilleighana." Calvin says as the redhead turns around.

"Oh! Thank you!" She replies, taking the drink from the other man as Dean wraps his arm around her waist.

The two men stare each other down for a moment before Lillie rolls her eyes and makes the introductions.

"Jon, this is Calvin Eckland. He's a business associate of my brother, Mikhail. Calvin, this is my boyfriend, Jon Good."

They shake hands before Calvin clicks his tongue, glancing around the room.

"I guess Mrs. Darling doesn't know about this," He says, motioning to the young couple. "Since she was introducing you to every single man here."

Dean feels Lillie tense up but decides to let her handle the yuppy asshole, opting not to start a scene at her sister's wedding.

"My mother and I have a complicated relationship." She replies simply, trying to locate an available exit.

"Hey." Dean says, catching her attention. "I came all this way and haven't congratulated the bride and groom yet."

"I should probably see if Vivienne needs anything, so I'll take you over to them. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Eckland." She says, leading Dean away.

"Who was that exactly?" He asks when they're far enough away, taking her hand in his.

"A tool who's in business with my eldest brother. Most of the people here have a more business then personal relationship to any of us."

"How many of these people do you actually know?"

"Not even half." She laughs, leading him across the room to the bridal table. "Which is sadly only a little less then Vivienne knows and poor Alexandre doesn't know almost anyone."

"Damn. Your mother handle the guest list?"

"It was the only thing she was allowed to have a say in." The redhead admits.

"Vivienne!" Lillie shouts a few minutes later, when the couple finally makes it through the crowd.

The bride spins toward the voice calling her name, holding a laughing child in her arms.

"Yes? Oh Lillie! And friend!" She says, seeing her sister standing there.

"There's someone I want you to meet!" The shorter woman says, gesturing at Dean with their interlocked hands.

"Is this who I think it is!?" The brunette exclaims, looking back and forth at them.

Smiling widely, Lillie nods. "Jon, this is my sister, Vivienne and our niece, Jocelyne. He had the time off all along and lied when I asked so he could surprise us."

"That's so sweet!" Vivienne says, giving her sister's boyfriend a hug.

"Congrats." He mumbles, awkwardly patting her shoulder.

Lillie laughs at the exchange and grabs her niece as she's trying to jump away from the bride.

Just as she gets the toddler settled on her hip, she feels someone tugging on her hand.

"Auntie Lil! You're supposed to be my date!" Bash says, glaring at his cousin.

"I'm sorry! Do you wanna dance with us?"

"Yes!" He replies, attempting to drag her away.

Lillie shoots Dean an apologetic smile before letting her mini date lead her to the dance floor.

Before too long, she's at the center of a group of kids who are all laughing and having a blast.

"She's so good with the kids." Vivienne says, coming to stand next to Dean.

He nods and smiles, looking at the scene in front of him.

"It was nice of you to surprise her. You mean a lot to her, and I know she was disappointed when she thought you weren't going to make it. I had my doubts, but I think you really are good for her. And by the looks of it, I think she's good for you too."

Not really sure how to respond, he just nods again then turns to face her.

"I appreciate you agreeing to help me surprise her. I was expecting such an excited response when I contacted you, especially after it went meeting your mother."

Vivienne laughs. "Lillie and I have our differences but there isn't anything we wouldn't do to see each other happy. Also, don't put much thought into what Mother thinks; I know that Lillie doesn't. Keeping your attendance a secret was honestly one of the highlights of planning this whole shindig."

"You knew?!"

Turning their heads back toward the dance floor, they both chuckle at the sight of Lillie standing in front of them, hands on her hips.

They had been so wrapped up in their conversation that they hadn't even noticed her approach.

"Guess the secret's out!" The brunette laughs, as she the DJ calls for everyone to start getting settled for dinner.

"I must be getting back to my husband. Have fun you two!" She finishes, dropping a kiss on her sister's cheek as she walks past her.

Lillie crosses her arms over her chest and tries her best to suppress a smile. "Viv helped you?"

"I couldn't just show up, I wouldn't have gotten any food." He smirks, pulling her close as she laughs out loud.

"I think you're getting better at this relationship shit, Mister Good." She says as she wraps her arms around his neck.

Leaning in closer, he pecks her lips before mumbling, "Only for you."

* * *

An hour later, dinner was finished, all the toasts had been made and the party was in full swing.

Lillie was standing next to her sister, collecting gifts from the guests that came up to congratulate the newlyweds while making faces at Dean, who was stuck talking to Alexandre's slightly drunk brother.

"Aunt Lil." A voice says from next to her as she feels a tap on her shoulder.

Turning her head, she sees her oldest nephew starting daggers at Dean.

"Hey Finn. What's up?: She asks, even though she's pretty sure she knows.

"Is…is that Dean Ambrose?"

"Yes it is." She replies, smiling at the wonder in his voice.

"What is he doing here?" Finnegan asks, giving his aunt a confused look.

"You know that I work for the same company he does, right?"

Finn nods, he thought his aunt was the coolest for working for the WWE, no matter what her actual job was.

"Well, he's really good friends with the guy dating my friend, Aislynn."

"Roman Reigns." The eleven year old responds quickly.

Lillie laughs, mostly to herself for forgetting that Ash and Roman had an unintentionally public relationship.

"That's right; and because of that, he and I got to be really good friends. More than that actually," She finishes, bending down to his level. "He's my boyfriend."

"No. Way. You're dating Dean Ambrose?! That's the coolest!" He exclaims, causing a huge smile to break out across the redhead's face. "Can I meet him?"

"Of course you can!" She says, "Let me just let Aunt Viv know I'm leaving."

The two sister have a quick exchange before Lillie grabs Finn's hand and leads him over to her boyfriend.

"Excuse me, Dean." She says, tapping him on the shoulder.

Turning around, he's confused to see his girlfriend calling him by his stage name.

"Hey Lil, who's your friend?" He asks, looking down at Finn.

"This is my nephew, Finnegan. He's a big fan and wanted to meet you." She replies with a smile.

"Hey Finn, how's it going bud?" Dean says, putting out his hand for a handshake.

Star stuck, the boy manages to say hello and shake his hand.

Lillie watches the two get into an animated conversation with a smile until she's drawn into a conversation of her own with her brother and a close friend of her sister's.

_I'll never settle down,  
That's what I always thought.  
Yeah, I was just that kind of man,  
Just ask anyone._

Smiling to herself, Lillie starts unconsciously swaying along with the song, completely tuning out Luciano and Elaina were talking about.

_I don't dance, But here I am  
Spinning you round and round in circles  
It ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere  
Guess you got me in the palm of your hand  
Cause, I don't dance_

Catching onto the lyrics of the song currently playing, Dean kinda smiles to himself and glances over to where his girlfriend was standing. Seeing her sort of dancing with herself, he quickly makes an excuse to Finn and makes his way over to Lillie.

_Love's never come my way,  
I've never been this far  
But you took these two left feet  
And waltzed away with my heart_

Grabbing her hand, he spins her onto the dance floor; much to her surprise.

Smiling wildly, she wraps her arms around his neck. She pulls him down to her level, so their foreheads are touching as they rock back and forth to the music.

_No, I don't dance, but here I am  
Spinning you round and round in circles  
It ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere  
Guess you got me in the palm of your hand, girl  
Cause, I don't dance  
Ohhh  
I don't dance_

"I guess I am getting better at this relationship stuff." He whispers in her ear, holding her closer.

**A/N- Credit to Lee Brice for the adorable bit of adorable that is the song that I used. (:**


	27. The Bitch and the Jerk

Getting back to work was the last thing Lillie wanted to do, but she was happy to get back to the normalcy of her life.

"Has she said anything to you about the wedding yet?" She asks her sister through the phone as she lets herself into her hotel room.

"Do not even get me started." Vivienne groans, causing the other woman to laugh.

"That bad?"

"You have no idea. She started off the conversation by saying that she wished I would have agreed with her about not having kids at the wedding, because they made too much noise and were underfoot the entire time."

"She's a horrible grandparent."

"Then she said that she thought everyone as a whole had too much fun."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Nope, then she started on you."

"Of course she did."

"She went on this awesome ten minute rant about how it was so rude of you to ditch that guy she tried to set you up with, then she started talking about how it was so inappropriate to bring your boyfriend to the wedding without anyone knowing, and she got super pissed when I told her that I invited him. He should have been on the uninvited list with the children."

"He probably would have been happier that way." Lillie laughs as she flops herself down on the bed.

Vivienne laughs. "Maybe Mother should have been on that list. We should have just secretly changed the date."

Lillie lets out a snort of laugher but just as she's about to say something, the hotel room phone starts to ring.

Putting her sister on hold, she quickly picks up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Sorry to bother you Ms. Darling but there is a package here at the desk for you."

"Okay, thank you."

Hanging up the hotel phone and ending the call with her sister, Lillie makes the trek downstairs to the front desk. Walking up to an available person at the desk, she states that she just received a call about a package.

"Your name?" The person asks before turning around to survey the waiting items behind him.

"Lilleighana Darling."

"Ah yes! These are for you." He says, handing her a vase full of lilies.

Stepping away from the counter, she puts the vase down on a nearby table. As she's reading the note attached to them, she feels a strange presence behind her.

"Bitch." A voice says, close to her ear.

"Jerk." She replies without thinking.

Blinking, something clicks in her brain and she turns her head to see a very familiar face.

"Dean!"

"Sam!"

The two women hug each other tightly and are only broken apart by the nasty looks their squealing had earned them.

"What are you doing here?!" Lillie asks as they head toward the elevators.

"Surprising you, of course!" Genevieve Scarlatti replies, following her friend. "I'm in town picking up a new dog when I noticed all the signage about you guys being in town too!"

The friends continue to make rapid small talk all the way to Lillie's hotel room.

"Enough with the boring shit," Gen says, dropping her bag at the door and jumping on the bed. "Tell me about this guy you've been keeping me in the dark about."

The redhead laughs, placing the vase of flowers on the nearest flat surface before joining her on the bed.

"He's a co-worker and it's been working out surprisingly well."

"Have I heard of him!?"

"Probably."

"Give me a name!"

"I have a better idea. What are you doing tonight?" She asks, checking the time.

"Ordering room service and watching bad tv. Why?"

"Nope, you're coming to work with me!"

"Lilleighana Lucille, I am not dressed or prepared to be around hot, barely dressed men."

* * *

After a spending an obscene amount of time digging through Lillie's luggage and a quick stop at Gen's hotel, the women finally arrived at the arena.

Walking through the hallways, they pass a handful of superstars, divas and general backstage workers causing the other woman to gaze around in wonder.

"This is great and all, but where's Randy Orton?" Gen asks as they're heading toward Lillie's workspace for the night. "I wanna touch him."

"You can't touch him." Lillie replies simply as she leads the other woman into the room.

"No, I can't kidnap him and keep him in a sex dungeon. I can touch him though."

Rolling her eyes, the redhead shakes her head at her friend as she sets up her equipment.

"It's gonna get crowded and busy in here tonight, just to warn you."

"You won't even know I'm here."

"Until you start trying to hit on any male talent that walks in that door." She laughs, smacking her with a brush.

"Noveris, non oderis." Gen states simply, taking a seat and kicking her feet up on a nearby chair. _(Do not hate)_

"Vous êtes ridicules." Lillie replies as the door opens and her work night begins. _(You are ridiculous)_

An hour later, Lillie had just finished doing Alicia's hair and turned to face Gen.

"Whatcha doin?" She asks, leaning over to look at the woman's phone.

"Texting my neighbor to check on my babies. Oh! I have to show you them!" She says, pulling up her gallery and getting closer. "There four are Winchester, Crowley, Rowena and Charlie; This little princess is Penelope; This is the one I'm picking up this weekend, Novak. Then we have Radwell, Chanel and Boone; and lastly, these four troublemakers are Ambrose, Rollins, Reigns and Orton!" She finishes, beaming up at her.

Unable to contain her laughter, the redhead slaps a hand over her mouth.

"What's so funny?!"

Shaking her head, Lillie tries to calm herself down.

"I just don't know if you're gonna want to show them off to everyone."

"Huh? Why?"

"You'll see." She replies, smiling innocently.

Another hour passes in a blur and after a quick text exchange with Ash, the two women are heading to catering.

"Ready to meet the boyfriend?"

"Uhm, duh! I have to intimidate him and make sure he's good enough for you."

Lillie lets out a snort of laughter. "Good luck with that." She mumbles, mostly to herself.

Walking into catering, they're greeted by Ash shouting for them across the room.

"Genevieve Scarlatti meet Aislynn Graeme."

"Hey." Ash says, glancing around the room.

"Hi." Gen says, looking down at her phone.

Lillie rolls her eyes. "You two are so awkward that it's painful." She says, taking a quick look around the room. "I thought you said the boys were with you."

"Dunno. They'll show." Ash mumbles, getting up and walking up to get food.

"Maybe they won't be so difficult to talk to." Lillie mumbles, unlocking her phone to check her email.

The two friends sit in a weird silence for a few minutes until they hear a loud shriek behind them.

Turning quickly, Lillie lets out a snort of laughter as they see Ash behind picked up by the waist and swung around by Roman.

"They're dating, right?" Gen asks, making sure her internet gossip is correct.

"Yep." Lillie replies, turning back around as she hears a noise from the other side of her.

Looking over, she sees her boyfriend sitting there like he'd been there the entire time.

"Where did you come from?" She laughs, causing Gen to turn around too.

"My mama." Dean replies, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Who's that?" He asks, motioning to Gen.

"This is one of my closest friends, Genevieve. She surprised me at the hotel this afternoon, so I brought her to work with me." She replies with a smile, linking her arm with Gen's. "Gen, this is my boyfriend, Dean Ambrose."

Gen's eyes bug out of her head as she looks from her friend to the man sitting next to her. "**THIS** is your **BOYFRIEND**?!"

Lillie tries to contain her laughter at her friend's response but fails horribly. It takes her a few minutes and a lot of weird looks but she's finally able to control herself.

"You done?" Gen asks, clearly not amused.

"I think so." The redhead replies, wiping her eyes as Ash and Roman take their seats on the other side of the table.

"I told you that if she spent too much time with him, she'd go nuts." Ash says, giving everyone at the table a onceover.

"Hardy har har." Lillie fake laughs. "Roman, this is my best friend, Genevieve Scarlatti."

"Nice to meet you." Roman says before digging into his food and starting a conversation with Dean about their match later.

Gen nods, staring at him in an odd way and earning herself a dirty look from Ash.

"Stop it." Lillie says, taking notice of the looks on both their faces.

"Stop what?" Gen asks, not looking at her.

"What you're doing with your face."

Gen sticks her tongue out at her friend before looking down to check her phone.

"You showed me a million pictures of your dogs, but none of Kell. What the hell?" Lillie says, leaning over to look over her shoulder. "Where is he, anyway?"

"With Andrew; he took him to visit his mom in Jersey."

"Who's Kell?" Ash asks, being nosy.

"Kellan's my son." Gen replies, pulling up a picture of her, Kell and all the dogs and shows the table.

"Jesus, are these all your dogs?"

"Yep!" She beams, about to launch into naming them all when she thinks twice about it. "All twelve of them are ours and I'm in town to adopt another one."

"You're crazy." Ash laughs.

"Why don't you tell them all their names." Lillie says with a smirk.

"Shut up jerk."

"Bitch."

"Okay…" Dean says before leaning over and pulling Lillie's wrist closer so he can check the time. "Gotta go." He mumbles, getting up and dropping a kiss on the top of Lillie's head before heading out the door.

"That's so weird." Gen mumbles, gaining herself an odd look from Lillie. "Anyway! I'm thinking that we should get some drinks after we're done here."

"I'm in." Ash says before Lillie gets a chance to reply.

"And it's girls only." Gen says, before adding quickly, "No offense."

"None taken. We have plans to go out anyway." Roman replies, getting up and heading out of catering too.

"How much do you wanna bet they just wait until we leave, follow and make sure no one touches us while we're out?" Lillie laughs as they three women finish up and make their way down the hallway.

They stop outside of Lillie's workspace to try and hammer out the details of them going out later that night.

Tuning out her friends, Lillie picks up on a familiar voice from somewhere behind her. Fully recognizing the voice, she whirls around and once she confirms who it is, she takes off at a full run, nearly tackling the man at the other end.

"Fergal!" She shouts as she jumps on the taller man, causing him to laugh and spin her around when he catches her.

The Irishman sets her feet back on the ground and the two of them launch into an animated conversation as the group that Lillie left grows by three more people.

"What's this?" Roman asks as Dean narrows his gaze at his girlfriend.

"She apparently knows Finn Balor." Ash says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh! That's Finn?" Gen says, gaining the attention of the shaggy blonde haired man.

"Were they a thing?" He asks, gaze still narrowed.

"No, I don't think so. Lillie's twin, Luc, studied abroad for a few years and met Fergal. They became good friends and she met him when she visited and they kept in touch. They're pretty good friends."

"Not good enough friends to mention him to me." Dean mumbles.

"Do you talk about all your friends?" Gen asks, not taking his jealous shit.

Dean glares at the blue haired woman before turning to talk to Roman about something unrelated.

"That's enough of that." Gen says, causing Ash to laugh.

A few minute later, Lillie makes her way back over to the group with a smile on her face. Looking around, she doesn't see the friend had brought with her anywhere.

"What happened to Gen?" She asks, confused.

"She's over there talking to someone." Ash replies, waving her hands in the air. "I'm so disappointed in you. You've known Finn Balor for years and you never introduced me!"

Lillie rolls her eyes and walks away from her multi-color haired friend, stopping to give the brooding, jealous Dean a quick kiss before attempting to find Gen.

Passing the boys, she hears Gen talking excitedly before she sees her. Once she actually sees who she's talking to, she can't get away from the other woman sees her.

"Lillie! Oh my God! Look who's here!"

Forcing a smile, she tenses up and feels like she's glued to the floor. "That's great." She mumbles, peering over her shoulder, trying to catch Dean's attention.

Ash happens to look over and catch Lillie's silent plea for help. "What's going on over here?" She asks, walking over and linking her arm through hers.

"Gen's brother is here." Lillie says slowly, biting her lip.

"Oh! Lovely to see you again, Alex." Ash says in the most sarcastic voice ever.

Gen looks away from her brother to smile over at Lillie and finally catches sight of the strained look on her face.

"Lil, don't you need to get back to work?" She asks, giving her friend an out.

"Yes! Work! Yes, I need to go do that." The redhead replies quickly before taking over at a fast pace past Dean and Roman.

Dean watches his girlfriend run past before turning to face the other two women.

"What was that about?" He asks, taking notice of Gen's brother for the first time and quickly realizing that he probably had something to do with Lillie's quick departure.

"This is my brother, Alex." Gen begins, pointing to him.

"He and Lillie have a…complicated history." Ash finishes, hoping he catches on.

Dean raises his eyebrows at the smaller woman next to him before looking over at the smug smile on Alex's face as it all starts to make sense to him.


	28. Shut Up and Dance

**A/N- This chapter took longer than I want to admit and I love you guys, I need to take a hiatus from this story and get my barrings on it. I promise to get back to it as soon as possible!**

Pressed against the door of her workspace, Lillie takes a deep breath and tries to calm herself down.

There was always a small amount of hope in her mind that _**he**_would have stayed at his new job; far, far away from her. It had been two years since they had broken up and she had hoped to never see him again.

No such luck.

Pulling herself together, she crosses the room to get ready for the rest of the night and decides to focus on the positives of the day.

She was getting to spend time with her best friend, she saw Finn for the first time in years and she was still riding the high of spending the weekend of her sister's wedding with her boyfriend.

Hearing the door open behind her, she cringes, unsure of who it could be.

Suddenly, there are arms wrapped around her waist and she's pulled backwards against a hard chest.

She tenses up, ready for a fight when she hears a familiar chuckle in her ear.

"Easy there, killer." Dean mumbles.

Relaxing, she turns in his hold, pressing her face into his chest and letting him hold her for a few minutes.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asks.

"I guess we have to." She replies, pulling away. "AJ and I have a complicated history."

"Ash said that already."

"Of course she did." The redhead chuckles. "She can't stand him."

"Is he the guy you were telling me about?"

"Yep. He only recently returned to the company, according to Google. Our last fallout fight was the last time I saw him, and I was hoping to keep it that way."

"How long ago was that?"

"About two years?"

"So wait, you mean to tell me that this piece of garbage is what you were crying over when we first met?"

_**Flashback**__  
Seeing red, you flew into the first empty room you saw. Kicking a chair, you slid down the wall with your head in your hands. The tears fell freely as you tried to calm yourself down._

_This shit had to stop, you couldn't let him keep playing you like this._

_Standing up, you threw anything that wasn't nailed down in any direction until you heard a gruff moan of pain behind you._

"_That fuckin' hurt." The voice says, coming closer._

"_I'm so sorry." You mumble, hands rushing to cover your mouth. "I thought I was alone…"_

"_Obviously." He replies, taking in your disheveled appearance. "You okay, darlin'?"_

_You shake your head, trying to keep the tears at bay. "No, but I will be. Just too much drama around here."_

_He grunts in response and wraps an arm around your shoulders. "Let's get you cleaned up and some cake."_

_You laugh. "Cake?"_

"_Yep, it's a cure-all." He smirks in return, leaning closer to whisper "But only because we can't drink on the job." He finishes with a wink._

"_I'm Dean, by the way."_

"_I know who you are. I'm Lillie."_

"_Well, Lillie, let's get you that cake."  
__**-end**_

"Yes." Lillie mumbles, looking down.

"You should have told me then." He says, beginning to pace the room.

"Why?"

"There would have been less consequences when I kicked his ass."

"Jon, no."

"Don't tell me no." He growls, grabbing her by the waist again and pulling her close. "No one messes with what's mine."

"I'm surprised you even remember that." She says, leaning up to peck his cheek. "I wasn't yours back then, though, Ambrose."

"Sweetheart, as soon as I saw you, you were mine."

Lillie smiles and pulls him down to her level for a sweet kiss, which could have led to a lot more if Lillie's phone hadn't started ringing. The Ghostfacers theme loudly filled the small area as the two separated from each other.

"One day, I'm gonna smash that thing." Dean growls before adjusting himself.

Lillie lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and laughed. "I might let you." She says before accepting Gen's call.

"Hey."

"Hey. So I know how you feel about Alex but he's my brother and I'm gonna have dinner with him before we go out tonight. Okay?" The other woman rambles quickly.

"Of course it's okay; he's family. Text me when you're on your way to our hotel and we'll figure it out from there."

The two stay on the line a few moments longer and the redhead sighs when she hangs up.

"Everything okay, sunshine?"

"Huh? Yeah. Just trying to keep my sanity." She mumbles.

He steps forward and takes her face in his hands. "You're with me now. If he gives you any shit, you let me know and it'll get taken care of."

She smiles and puts her hands on his. "You're so sweet sometimes that I almost forget you're a cocky asshole."

"Don't tell anyone, I have a reputation to protect; plus, if you start telling people how sweet I am, you'll have to fight other women for my affection." He replies with a smirk.

"There's the real Dean Ambrose." She says, smirking before giving him a kiss.

* * *

Standing in front of her bathroom mirror a few hours later, Lillie double-checked her hair and make-up again.

Satisfied with her appearance, she exits the small bathroom, grabbing her shoes as she walks over to the bed.

Picking up her phone from the nightstand, she notices a missed text from Gen saying that she's on her way.

After quickly typing out a reply to her and sending a text to Ash to meet them in the lobby, she grabs her jacket and mini purse as she's walking out the door.

While putting on her jacket, she chuckles to herself when she hears a low whistle from behind her.

"Where you going like that, baby?" Dean says, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Out with the girls, you know that silly."

"Any chance I can convince you to stay in with me?" He asks, spinning her around to face him.

"You have plans with Roman." She laughs.

"I know, but we could blow everyone off." He replies with a wink and a smirk.

Lillie chuckles. "You're incorrigible. I'm gonna be late."

He sighs and lets her go. "Call me if you get into any trouble, and be safe." He replies, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I will. Have fun with Ro." She replies, blowing him a kiss before rushing to the elevator.

* * *

A few hours pass and Lillie is feeling _good._

It had been a long time since she had a girl's night out and she was determined to enjoy herself.

_We were victims of the night  
The chemical, physical, kryptonite  
Helpless to the bass and the fading light  
Oh we were bound to get together  
Bound to get together_

After taking another shot, she drags an equally intoxicated Gen to the dance floor with her.

_She took my arm  
I don't know how it happened  
We took the floor and she said_

Laughing hysterically, both women belted out the lyrics to the song while moving and grooving along with the beat.

_Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said you're holding back  
She said shut up and dance with me  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me_

Looking over the redhead's shoulder, Gen groans as she sees her brother walk in the door of the bar followed by a bunch of guys from work.

"Don't look now, but you're not gonna like who just walked in the door." She shouts to her friend, causing Lillie to whirl around to face the entrance.

"Tu dois être fous de moi." Lillie mumbles to herself before walking back to their table. (You have to be kidding me)

"Don't let him ruin your fun, Lil." Gen says, following her. "I'll get another round of drinks and we'll keep this party going!"

The redhead smiles and grabs her mini bag from the pile in the corner. "It's my turn, so I'll get the drinks and we keep on going." She says before walking over to the bar.

Ordering the drinks, she turns to lean on the bar and assess her surroundings. Even though the place was packed wall to wall with regular people and co-workers alike, she knew she was bound to run into Alex eventually.

Turning back to the bar, she's studying the wall of liquor behind it when she feels someone walk up, invading her personal space. A familiar smell filled her senses, causing her to roll her eyes and try to discreetly slide away.

"Lookin' good, Lillie Pad." Alex says, leaning on the bar next to her.

Groaning, she turns to look at him. "I can't even remember how many times I asked you not to call me that."

Alex grins, moving closer to her. "You always loved when I called you that."

"No. I didn't." She replies, still not turning to look at him.

He opens his mouth to say something else but is immediately cut off by the bartender dropping off the drinks that Lillie had ordered.

She quickly grabs the drinks and makes her way back to her table.

"Your brother is such a creep." She says, passing them over to the other women.

"Do you need me to kick his ass?" Ash asks, ready to pop off her chair and fight if Lillie needed her to.

Smiling, Lillie shakes her head no. "He's not worth it. Let's just ignore him."

A little while later, the three women are laughing and having fun on the dance floor again when Lillie feels an all too familiar presence behind her.

"Out without your big stupid ape tonight, Lillie Pad? Is it because you're looking for something better? You don't have to look anymore. I know he can't make you feel as good as I do." He whispers in her ear.

Whirling around, her open hand makes contact with Alex's cheek and she's running across the room, looking for an escape.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Dean and Roman were bored.

"This is stupid, we should just go out." Dean says, flipping a bottle cap at Roman.

"We're not stalking the girls because you want to make sure no guys hit on your girl. Give Lil a bit of trust." Roman replies, flicking the cap back at him.

"It's not her I don't trust. I don't trust that shifty ex of her's." Dean mumbles, checking his phone again.

"You talked Claudio into keeping an eye on her, isn't that enough?"

"Nope."

Roman rolls his eyes and checks the time. "Let's just go, since you're going to sit there like an ass all night if we don't."

Dean pops up out of his chair so fast that he's halfway down the hall before Roman is even out of the room.

Rolling his eyes, he follows his best friend to the elevator and into his rental car.

Driving to the nearby bar that was popular with the roster and crew, Roman chuckled to himself at his friend's change in attitude since he started dating a certain redhead.

It definitely wasn't a bad change, and Ro had always thought Lillie was a great girl. He was actually more worried that Dean would hurt her and that Ash would go after him for it.

"What's so funny?" Dean asks gruffly, looking over at the other man.

"You." He replies simply.

* * *

_You okay?_

Lillie looks down at her phone and sighs. She'd been hiding in the bathroom for the last ten minutes trying to regain control of her mind.

There were absolutely no repressed feelings for Alex, except for maybe disgust, but she couldn't get his words out of her head.

It's not like there was any truth to them. She wasn't here to replace Dean. She was here to have fun with her friends, a much needed girl's night out.

She was here to spend time with Aislynn and Genevieve and here she was sitting alone in the bathroom like a schmuck.

Shaking her head, she exits the bathroom and pushes her way across the room toward the table they had occupied.

"There you are!" Gen says, rushing over and pulling her into a hug. "Are you okay?" She asks, lowering her voice so only Lillie could hear her.

"Yeah, just needed a moment." She replies, wiping the hair off her forehead.

"Okay, good. Cause we have surprise guests!" The blue haired woman replies, pulling her friend over to the table.

"I knew you two just couldn't stay away." Lillie says with a wink when she sees Dean and Roman sitting with Aislynn and the shocking twist of the night, Randy Orton.

"You good, princess?" Dean asks, standing so she could take his seat.

Nodding, she pulls him closer to her. "I am now." She says, pulling him down for a deep kiss, not caring that they were in public.

The two spent the rest of the night lost in each other, much to the disgust and amusement of the group…so lost that they didn't notice the dark glares they were getting from across the room.


End file.
